On the Run
by Col.Foley
Summary: My long fic.  Takes place in between Mass Effect 2/ The Arrival, and the events of Mass Effect 3.  Shepard and crew find themselves alone in a Galaxy who wants them dead because of their actions, dead or imprisoned, as they have to survive.
1. On the Run

_Normandy- Briefing Room_

Cameron Shepard leaned against the back wall of the briefing room as he rubbed his forehead trying to concentrate and think over the white noise that was filling the crowded room.

It had been nearly a month after the assault on the Collector Base, after the so called 'suicide mission'. He had just gotten back from blowing up an entire star system, and now it was time to get back to work.

He had to figure out what to do now and he had been putting it off for so long, ever since he had broken from the Illusive Man's employ.

He had called a staff meeting with everyone…and that meant all the support staff as well. In addition to the majority of his squad he had Gabby, Ken, Rupert, and Dr. Chakwas as part of the briefing, everyone who was anyone on the _Normandy_.

The only two major people absent were Joker and Kelly.

He wanted to get a feel for the entire situation and the state the ship was in and more importantly…what to do about it.

The ship had not even been repaired yet. They had the damage from the attack on the Collector Base and were in need of repairs. The debris had been cleared from the briefing room but Shepard could just barely make out the damaged and burnt out panels.

Finally he had enough.

"Alright people settle down." He came off the wall with a shake of the hand quieting everyone, every eye in the room turned to him.

"Commander." Jacob Taylor stated looking at him especially intently, they all looked to him for guidance and they were quite alone in the wilderness.

"OK, what is our status, how long do we have?" Shepard asked leaning over the table.

"Normandy's systems are operating within effective parameters, the stealth systems and drive systems are online at your command Shepard." Tali started. "But the shields and armor still has to be repaired or replaced from the beating we took making the attack run on the Collector base."

"Our food reserves are down to their last weeks. We needed to do a major stock up before we hit the Omega 4 relay and most of those 'special reserves' you got on the Citadel have been depleted." Rupert cut in.

"Our medical supplies will hold out for a while yet." Dr. Chakwas nodded.

"As will our thermal clips and weapons…besides those are easy to find." Jacob finished.

Shepard sighed and nodded. "OK now what? Where do we go for supplies and a chance to lie low?"

"That is up to you to decide Commander." Miranda stated shifting in her place uncomfortably.

"Is it? What your glorious leader can't ask for advice?" Shepard joked before pushing off from the table. "I have not exactly done this before. All the times in the past I have had a decision to make or a mission to accomplish. Whether it was to defeat Sovereign, look for the Geth, destroy the Collectors, or defend someone against the Batarians I have always had a mission waiting. And when I did not, I had a command base to go back to, or shore leave to do. I have never been…stuck. So now what?"

"Well that's not going to be easy Commander," Jacob cut in. "After all we do not have a wide variety of friends at the moment. The Council wants to deny they ever knew you, we have managed to piss off every major mercenary group all over the Terminus Systems, Cerberus wants us for breaking from them, and both the Systems Alliance and the Batarians want your head for blowing up a star system."

"That was nicely done by the way Shep, even in my wildest fancies I never committed planetary genocide before." Jack teased.

"That's not funny." Shepard blushed angrily.

"But it does not change the facts of the matter either," Miranda stated and when everyone looked at her she sighed. "Almost everyone who is worth something is after us. We cannot just hide; we have little supplies, little fuel, and little hope. And we have to fight the Reapers when they come."

"We are completely independent, in other words." Tali looked sideways at the Cerberus operative.

"Precisely." Miranda nodded turning to Shepard her gaze lingering. "We do not have a support base, and we are all alone. Outside of the Shadow Broker anyways and all she can give us is _information_."

"Any operation needs credits and resources to start up, where do we get those from? How do we make a living? With a ship this powerful we should be able to do _something_." Zaeed Massani cut in smoothly, finally joining the conversation from the opposite side of the room.

"Well it's not like we can't cover that." Jacob reported drawing curious looks from the room. "What? Taking on the Collectors we have picked up a lot of resources, we still have all of them, which we can sell on the open market; Eezo still goes for quite a sum…especially in the Terminus Systems."

Shepard nodded at that, finally some good news. "EDI, how much does our current supply of minerals cost on the open market?"

EDI's hologram popped up in the center of the briefing room. "About five million additional credits Shepard."

Shepard smiled "Good. That should provide us enough credits to restock, rearm, and repair."

"But we still have to figure about where do we go?" Miranda asked leaning forward allowing Shepard to get a good look at her. He closed his eyes trying to calm his impulses.

"Omega." Zaeed stated.

"What I was thinking," Shepard agreed. "We can head there and get whatever repairs we need, selling minerals, and buying supplies. Besides Aria is still somewhat friendly, and she still owes us."

The crew nodded.

And now for the part that Shepard hated. "It's also a good time for those people who want to leave the ship, to get off."

The crew looked around nervously at that probability wondering the same thing, _which one of us will bail? _

"How are we going to handle that Shep?" Jack asked uncertainly.

Cameron seized on that, he knew the obvious answer and it felt good to make a decision. "After we get the supplies loaded and the _Normandy_ repaired we can leave, anyone who wants to leave can meet me at the Cargo Bay for final debrief."

"Understood Cameron." Miranda spoke softly, they shared another look, Cameron and Miranda knew each other well enough by now that she knew he was in pain.

But they still had to get to it so they broke eye contact. "Everyone dismissed." He activated the intercom. "Joker, put us on a course for Omega, best speed."

"Aye aye Commander," Joker's disembodied voice floated over the intercom.

_Normandy- Cargo Bay_

The time had come, the repairs were completed, supplies were loaded, and they still had a huge surplus of credits to buy future supplies.

But now those who would leave were supposed to. Shepard's family that he had been building for the past five months would now be broken apart, slowly, but finally.

It was inevitable.

But it seemed everyone was hesitant.

He had been there for five minutes, and still no one had arrived.

Cameron wondered if that meant his crew would stick with him for a little while longer, until fate intervened.

But with the door whooshing open he knew that he would not be so lucky.

First up was Zaeed, "You know Shepard, signing on with you was fun, but if I sign on for a goddamned suicide mission I expect to get paid, and getting chased by everyone in the universe is not my idea of fun."

Shepard scowled but managed a nod as the man left through the airlock.

Next was Samara, Shepard was not the least bit surprised, she had only promised to stop the Collectors and now that obligation had been fullfilled.

"My oath to you is at an end, and the people here do need me to help set them free from their lives. I wish you the best of luck Shepard but a life style on the run cannot provide justice to anyone." Samara stated simply.

"I understand." Shepard smiled.

Samara looked at him uncertainly, "Find peace in the embrace of the goddess commander, and make sure your path is not a dark one."

Shepard nodded grimly, knowing exactly what she meant.

Shepard waited a few minutes, and then acknowledged; good everyone else would stay…even Jack…"Thane?" Shepard asked his voice dripping in surprise.

"Cameron," Thane nodded in greeting.

"You leaving?" Shepard asked incredulously.

"Indeed. I think it's for the best." Thane replied.

"Why?"

"I desire meditation and solitude in my final months, despite EDI's and Chakwas's advice. And besides I figure I might visit the Citadel, be with my son." Thane explained inclining his head.

Shepard nodded, feeling stunned but understanding the reasons for it.

He waited a few minutes, sitting on a cargo container wondering who would be next. He must have lost track of time.

"I assume that is it." Miranda's voice came from the darkness making Shepard jump.

"Yeah, I would assume so." Shepard replied.

"Good." Miranda came forward into the light and Shepard took her in and sighed.

"Miranda." He greeted.

"Cameron." She smiled at him uncertainly. "Now what?"

Cameron thought about it for a second. "I think we should head for the Citadel, it's still one of the safest places in the Galaxy, and we can use the stealth drive and sneak in, check in with Captain Anderson."

"Why?" Miranda asked puzzled.

"Because he is a friend and deserves to know what we have been up to." Shepard explained.

"Understood Commander," Miranda nodded.

Cameron smiled sheepishly his mind turning to personal matters. "Miranda…look it's been a while since we talked. With me having to go take care of Amanda Kenson and everything that happened with that mission. With everything that has happened and we have not really…chatted…since…you know." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, embarrassed.

She took a couple of steps forward smiling, looking up at him, and her chest almost touching his. He could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"I know Cameron." She stated softly.

He sighed. "I am sorry…it's just that-"

She placed a finger on his mouth. "Don't be, I understand." She grinned at him. "I have not stopped being the woman that you knew just because you have had a…effect on me."

He chuckled slightly in response.

"We should talk about this later. Right now we need to get to the Citadel." She whispered.

Cameron's shoulders slumped and he looked at her. He knew that was the last thing that either of them wanted. All they wanted to do was tear each other's clothes off and catch up from where they left off.

But they needed to get there.

Shepard spoke into the intercom. "Joker, lay in a course for the Citadel, make sure we go stealth as we approach."

"Yes Commander." Joker spoke over the intercom, doing his duty.


	2. An Illusive Gathering

_Illusive Man's Office_

The Illusive Man puffed the cigarette he was smoking in concentration, his brow furrowed, his mouth forming a slight frown. He was pondering a problem that he now had, his implants in his eyes glowing faintly as if to mimic the neurons that were firing behind them.

He had one issue in the universe which was occupying his attention. _What to do about Shepard? _

He had underestimated the Commander, not something he did often. He thought the Commander would have some sense of obligation to Cerberus for bringing him back to life and would use the Collector Base to better humanity.

Instead he destroyed the base and broke off all communication, never to be heard from since.

Taking Cerberus's most expensive asset with them, the _Normandy SR-2_, something they had spent billions on.

And that was the most important thing to the small minds he often had to deal with, the things that made Cerberus powerful and always looking after their own interests within the company. Always trying to make sure that their investments stayed within their reach, so they could gain some personal benefit from them.

He had always found his Executive Board more than a bit short sighted. Often it was only he who could see the big picture, months and even years down the road.

But he had to work with them in order to achieve dominance for Humanity and to ensure that Cerberus was well funded.

So that they could do things like build the _Normandy_ in the first place.

Not that he personally cared about what Shepard did either, he knew that Shepard could have a large role to play in Galactic events yet and he personally wanted to make sure that Shepard was free to do so.

Blowing up that Batarian star system seconds before the Reapers had arrived in the galaxy was a stroke of bravado, but necessary.

That is why he did not care what Shepard did and gave him a long leash to do what he did best. But he personally hoped Shepard would see the light and agree that Cerberus, and not the Alliance or the Council, was the best equipped to fight the menace.

He was wrong.

Which did not happen often but he still understood why he was wrong and even agreed with Shepard's reasoning to a small extent of principle.

But even he wanted the ship back. Yes Shepard could keep his life, his freedom, and his former Operative in his bed, but he could not keep the _Normandy_. That was Cerberus's to use and exploit for Humanity's gain, and to strike a blow to the Reapers.

And with the Alliance bound to catch up with Shepard eventually he was not even sure that Shepard would even get a new command, but still Shepard had bought them valuable time no matter the consequences of his actions.

But his musings on the situation could not help him avoid the chore he had to do today. His Executive Board had called a meeting to _discuss_ the situation, and it was almost time.

As if on cue his aid came into the room. "Sir, the Executive Board has opened a com signal and requests to see you."

He took the Cigarette out of his mouth slowly and blew in the air enjoying his last moments of freedom. "Put them on." He ordered with a dismissal wave of his hand.

A hum broke out in the room and a holographic table resolved itself complete with chairs, the hum grew louder as six figures appeared in fully rendered holographic glory.

"Gentlemen." He greeted in a monotone.

"So Illusive Man I see you have royally messed up the situation." Cerberus's head of agricultural development said. "All that money, what a waste, we will never be able to use the _Normandy_ again."

He paused for a second, "A minor setback I assure you."

"Minor?" His head of aerospace arched an eyebrow.

"Since when is losing one of the most powerful, stealthiest ships in the Galaxy 'minor'? A project that you assured us we could use to reap benefits for years for great personal profit _and_ to advance the cause of humanity. We still have not seen a return, and now the ship has been taken from us." Ag continued.

"Saving millions of human lives throughout the Terminus and the rest of the galaxy is not beneficial? Putting an end to the Collector threat once and for all is not a return? Cleaning for our projects is not to be heralded?" He shot back testily.

Ag blanched, "Yes, but we were promised monetary reward, even if only in the form of minerals. Instead we get _nothing_."

His mineral chief perked up at that and nodded.

The Illusive Man sipped at his beverage lightly pondering the situation. Agriculture had always surprised him in his bloodthirstiness and ruthless determination when it came to a profit margin. He was a man of the earth and growing things but he had a ferocious opinion on how to get things done and he kept his assets, which were threadbare when compared to other people in the room, close to his vest.

"I am working on it; I and the security chief are putting together a plan to retake the _Normandy_." He explained.

"Ah yes the elusive Security Chief that we have never meet." One of his defense contractors smiled broadly and his eyes twinkled as if _he_ was the one with the implants.

"And, what is the time table for the reacquisition of the _Normandy?"_ Aerospace asked curious.

"As you know gentlemen the _Normandy_ is no longer under Cerberus control. And as Agriculture pointed out it has the best stealth systems in the galaxy. It is going to take a while." The Illusive Man pointed out.

"Meanwhile we use up more resources to track it down." Agriculture mused.

"Yes, but it needs to be done." Minerals pointed out. "If we are to have any return to our investment at all."

"Agreed." Ag stated.

"Maybe we can use the Mercenaries in the Terminus to smoke them out of hiding and then go after them when they come out to play." The Defense contractor suggested.

"We are investigating the possibility." The Illusive Man smiled, maybe there was hope yet. "And with how much they all hate Shepard then it should not take that much prodding to do so as long as we can provide them with good, solid intelligence."

"Yes but can we rely on them to keep our interests safe?" Aerospace asked worriedly.

"Probably not," He agreed, "but Shepard is good enough to handle a few random mercenary attacks. All they have to do is weaken him and then we can fall on after."

"We have no assets that can take on a Normandy Class Frigate." Aerospace reminded.

"No," he scratched at his chin, "but as I said if we play our cards right, and are patient, we can re capture the _Normandy_. Now gentlemen if that's all?"

"We have that quarterly stock meeting next week," Ag said to remind them, "but for today's business I believe that will do it."

"Good." The Illusive Man smiled before cutting the link.

He heard footsteps behind him.

"And what of the _Normandy_?" Kai Leng asked coming up behind his chair.

The Illusive Man took a drag from his cigarette before responding, "You know Shepard, and you know what he can do and who he is."

"Which is why I advised against reviving him in the first place," Kai replied bluntly.

"Yes, all water under the bridge I'm afraid." He took a sip of his now watered down beverage. "Do whatever it takes to reacquire the _Normandy_ and to draw Shepard out of hiding, but Shepard himself is not to be harmed."

"Understood." Kai said with a hint of disdain.

"There's a problem Kai?" The Illusive Man got up and faced his subordinate.

"Shepard may not give up willingly and may put up a fight no matter what course of action I take."

"True, but I am sure you can handle it." The Illusive Man could feel his anger rising.

"Yes, if I could kill him it would be easy. But since I cannot kill him I'm afraid I cannot guarantee success."

"Use whatever resources we have at our disposal including the shock troops. Speaking of which how are they coming?"

Kai smiled, pleased for the change of topic. "We've been able to outfit an entire company so far. A squad should be more than adequate for what I need."

The Illusive Man smiled as well. "Good, good. Then I suggest you get to it."

With a bow Kai left the room leaving the Illusive Man to go after his aide for another smoke and some more brandy.


	3. Pondering the Future

_Admiral Anderson's Office_

Cameron Shepard was in Anderson's closet.

Or rather the space that Anderson used as a closet just off his main office.

And the more he thought about the situation the more that he realized the ridiculousness of it. He was hiding in a closet, on the Citadel. Waiting for Anderson to get there in case his cleaning crew beat him to it, discovering him, and then arresting him.

After they had gotten to the Citadel they had to sneak in through a maintenance hatch that led to a walkway just above the waste extraction system on the giant space station.

They then had to crawl and hike through miles of the station till they got here, right in the middle of Anderson's office.

What was worse still Miranda was not with him…she was hiding in the bedroom. She considered it inappropriate and unprofessional to be sharing such a confined space in such a serious situation.

_Having sex in the middle of the Engine Room was just peachy but sharing a closet for five minutes was a big no-no_ Shepard thought sighing sarcastically.

A noise made him freeze for a second as he peeked into the office and saw Anderson standing over his desk looking at reports.

He looked up surprised suddenly right at the closet. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked the closet suspiciously reaching for a button on his desk. Shepard did not want to find out what that was.

"Admiral Anderson." He said wrenching the door open and holding out a hand.

"Shepard?" Anderson asked his eyes widening in shock and disbelief. "What are you doing here?" His eyes darted over as Miranda entered the room.

"Just checking in," Cameron replied.

"Just checking in? You do realize that I can arrest you here and now for even being in my office!"

"But you won't…will you?" Miranda asked uncertainly.

"No of course not," Anderson snapped. He then softened…"it is good to see you though. I was worried after the report you gave me about going through the Omega 4 relay. Of course I heard what you did in the Bahak system; Admiral Hackett filled me in on the details in private."

"Reports? What reports?" Miranda asked looking intently at Cameron.

Cameron sighed. "Before we went through the Omega 4relay I sent Anderson an update on what we were doing. All of our mission files including Jack, Overlord, and the files we recovered from the Blue Suns who captured that Operativ, to be opened and distributed to the proper authorities in the event of my death."

"Oh," Miranda started. "Well if you had told me about that I probably would have been most displeased but since we broke from Cerberus I really don't care anymore, they can fry."

Anderson shifted his weight a bit. "Unfortunately I sent a private team to run down some of the leads and most looked like they have dried up since then. Broke from Cerberus?" Anderson quizzed curiously.

"Yeah, after we hit the Omega 4 Relay I, Miranda and my crew stopped working with Cerberus. We were not in their employ at all when I hit the Bahak system." Cameron explained.

"I see, well that changes things." Anderson stated slowly.

"How?" Miranda asked.

Anderson paused for a second before continuing, "I suppose it really doesn't matter in the long run but for the trial no one can claim you were doing it on Cerberus orders and such working apart of a terrorist attack. You are in enough trouble as it is."

"I suppose that's true." Shepard mused.

"So, I take it there is a reason you would risk personal contact?" Anderson asked.

Shepard nodded, "We are going to try and go off the grid for a little while. Scrape by on credits and any jobs we can find. We are wanted by every major Government and Mercenary organization in the Galaxy. So…it might be a while before we will see each other."

Anderson stiffened noticeably. "I see. Just make sure that you stop by Earth one day, or when they call. I know you need to fight the Reapers but you cannot do much cut off from everything," he hesitated, "good luck Shepard."

"Thank you Anderson." Shepard inclined his head slightly before going back the way he came.

Miranda followed him.

After an hour of winding through the back alleys of the Citadel they returned to the Normandy.

_Normandy- Captain's Cabin_

Once on the _Normandy_ Shepard and Miranda went right to work. Looking over status reports and supply reports to check their inventory so they could start their 'business'.

They were in pretty good shape all things considered. They had enough food and medical supplies to last for a month of 'combat operations'. Had enough fuel to really travel and they were fine on their other power systems and replacement parts.

The one thing that concerned him was their current monetary funds.

"Cameron, we only have roughly a million credits left." Miranda said concerned picking up one of the data sheets.

He sighed. "I know Miranda."

If he was living on his own or had a major support base to work with, either Cerberus or the Alliance, he would be fine. A million credits would be more than enough to retire on and live comfortably even at his relatively young age.

But he had to run a ship, an expensive and sophisticated piece of hardware that he was responsible for. The supplies, the food, the fuel, the ammunition, the entertainment for the crew, all this did not cost a tremendous amount of credits. But if something was broken, if they got into combat and had to replace a system or a circuit, then their funds could dry up quickly.

Worse still the stealth drive on the _Normandy_ was pretty much unique with only a few fabrication yards in the Alliance…or probably in Cerberus…that could replace and provide the proper parts.

So if the stealth drive went down there was no way they could replace it without turning themselves, or the ship, over to the two organizations that were after them.

"What are we going to do about it?" Miranda asked breaking in on his train of thought.

Shepard got up and went over to the bed. "Well there is always injustice and people needing favors somewhere. Now that we do not belong to the Alliance, Cerberus, or the Council we are not bound to their directives or mandates, the only good thing about our situation actually. And since we are going to be hanging out in the Terminus Systems we will be there, on the scene, to help any way ward colony or ship that gets into trouble. Sooner than any of the fleets."

He felt the bed shift and turned over to see Miranda lying down next to him. He smiled slightly at her and she smiled back at him.

She nestled into him and he held her lightly by the shoulders and sniffed at her hair.

"Honestly Shepard…I am tired of all of this." Miranda said after a few moments just enjoying each other.

"I know, me to." Shepard sighed, "Never thought I would hear myself say that."

"What?" She inquired inclining herself around to face him.

"I was born on a Colony, my parents were killed, and an Alliance patrol rescued me. All this is well known. Because of that I joined the military and saw the Galaxy. But I don't know…I have always had an eye and a taste for adventure." He started looking off into the distance.

"And?" Miranda asked after a moment of silence.

"And I guess I have never lost the taste of it. But I am getting tired, tired of the killing, of the death, and the constant struggle. It gets hard after a while. I know my cause is usually righteous…but that does not excuse my sins either." Shepard continued.

Miranda sighed and squirmed a bit against him.

"But we still have a job to do, right now, and when the Reapers show up." Miranda reminded in a whisper.

"I know." He said half harsh and half sighing.

She sighed. "And I feel the same way. I joined Cerberus to protect and defend humanity…and to hide. But I felt their objectives were the right objectives and their purpose was noble. But…" She shivered. "I want to be with you. You have changed me and shown me that the means are sometimes what is important, as well as the ends."

"Wow," he smirked, "never thought I would hear you say that."

"I know." She grinned at him, "but I still want to serve and to protect. We still have a job to do, a very important one, and then with the Reapers coming we need to be careful."

Cameron thought about it for a second and knew she was right. "Still though, we can always…you know after this is all over, find somewhere nice to settle down. Maybe on Mindoir."

She laughed, "What? We settle down? Me gardening and you with a big pipe reading your hard cover signed copy of _Revelation."_

"I do not smoke." Cameron replied in mock hurt.

She giggled for a second. "Still, home is wherever you are. I do not care if it's this ship, or if it's a planet. We will always find something to do to keep ourselves busy. Fighting for our particular causes."

"True. But it has to end sometime. One day this ship will be decommissioned. One day the Reapers will be defeated, and we will be old and gray."

"Speak for yourself Shepard!" She shot at him teasing.

"OK I am sure your father designed you with the perfect ability to never show your age and you will be as spry as a chicken right up till the time you knock over dead."

She giggled again then went silent.

Both of them were thinking, just enjoying being with each other.

Shepard never found much time to be with a woman like this, at least in his military years. Even though he was with Ashley at a time in the past, he still had to get used to this, and so much more. Cerberus had given him a second chance on life and he was making damned sure he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Not that he hadn't before, but it seemed to give him new perspective on his new life.

Suddenly inspiration struck him. "Hey lets go out to dinner, just this once before we have to head for the Terminus Systems."

"What on the Citadel?" Miranda asked dubious.

"Yep." Cameron nodded.

"Cam…you know they are out to get us." Miranda cautiously reminded.

"I know. But I also know that we have backup, and I know this perfect out of the way place on the Citadel where we are not likely to be bothered by anyone."

"OK….so should you bring the Pistols or should I?" She smirked.

"Oh that is definitely your responsibility." He teased.

He got up and put on that old dinner wear that he had gotten from helping Kasumi steal the graybox back from Donovan Hock.

He held out his arm for Miranda. "Coming?"

She crooked her arm in his. "Yep."


	4. Escape from the Citadel

_Citadel-Outer edge of Zakera Ward_

Cameron Shepard was a Vanguard, the first strike that his military called upon to serve, able to use his biotics to close with the enemy, knock them aside, or to kill them.

He was an elite solider in every respect, graduate from the N7 program, powerful biotic by human standards, a master in physical prowess and proficiency with multiple forms of combat, and weapons.

Despite this though he had found it difficult to get to know the people he was serving with.

He had always kept them aloof, at arm's length, barely getting to know them as he and his comrades threw themselves into the fire. Sure there was the occasional poker game or beer summit but nothing really substantive.

He was supposed to be, even as an officer, 'just one of the guys,' the first among equals in a community that bred the best warriors that humanity had to offer. And yet somehow keep a certain paragon quality about them. Cold and ruthless when necessary, but never sacrificing the greater good.

But he had always found it hard to get close to people in those situations. The people around him and his fellow soldiers out of the knowledge that they could easily end up dead any minute. This went for the civilians as well who did not know what it was like to be a soldier, and only had a cursory interest in a one night stand with some action hero in a uniform.

He had found himself changing recently. Surprisingly he had found that the burdens of command made it necessary, nay even vital, to talk to the people who served under him and got to know them.

There was the practicality of course. You had to know who you were serving with in order to know what to expect from them. But, as you got to know them…you got to _know them_. Their personality, quirks, insight, either liking or disliking them and in the process forging bonds.

And in the process one formed genuine relationships, like with Ashley, and now Miranda.

As he got older and gained more experience he found that he needed to work more on the relationships, it showed that he was growing comfortable with it. This grew into a vital part of his job description after he had joined Cerberus, and he had enjoyed every minute of it.

He supposed that there were two reasons for such vital necessity to know the people under you and to get them to follow him in his last mission.

One it was a Cerberus ship and not military. They did not have the rules and regulations that the Alliance did so the crew expected their Commander to be a fatherly figure. Not some hard assed battle master who pointed at an enemy vessel and shouted "Charge!"

Secondly it was vital because he had to gain each one of his crew's loyalty and trust. In the Alliance or when commanding the _Normandy_ SR-1 he could simply command loyalty given his position. But with his newest crew he had to earn it.

He was working with a wide variety of personnel from genocidal and homicidal aliens, to mercenaries, and people who just had plain ego problems. By some miracle he had to forge them into a fighting unit who would perform a hundred and ten percent. He had succeeded in that and he was almost positive that no finer team had been assembled. No matter their personal problems or issues.

He and Miranda may have found something more than that, something neither of them had expected.

But, that did not matter now; all that mattered was the Lasagna they were sharing.

The 'restaurant' they were in was an odd balance. It combined an upscale menu and waiting staff with a seedy clientele and a shady atmosphere. Out of the way, perfect for what he was there for, and the food was pretty good too.

"How is it?" Miranda inquired.

He did not realize that he had let his musings get the better of his sense of time or conversation.

"It's fine, a little dry but as we are more than 30 light years from Italy, I'll take it." Shepard grunted.

Miranda smiled.

He deposited another fork full into his mouth and chewed softly, scanning the crowd, and noticing a Turian by the bar.

He stopped when his eyes came upon Miranda.

She was _still_ wearing her uniform. The black one she had gotten from Cerberus requisitions after they had rescued Oriana. It fit her perfectly, in his opinion, but it was still there. The symbol of Cerberus emblazoned just below her neck.

Cameron froze on seeing it regarding it with a mix of guilt and suspicion; he stared at it for a long time slowly chewing his food.

"See something you like Cam?" She purred at him.

He snapped his head back shaking it to clear.

"No," she frowned at his response, "wait…oh sorry. It's just…why are you continuing to wear that?" He asked gesturing; he turned to look at the Turian who averted his eyes back to his meal.

She looked startled for a second. "Oh…that. Well…I like it I guess." She shrugged moving to finish off her portion.

"You like it, wearing the regalia of Cerberus, an organization that you no longer have ties to, and that you seem to recognize as some sort of threat?" Cameron continued suspiciously.

She sighed, "Look, I have changed and done so much these past few months, I just need this one small thing to hold onto, from my past. I need some reminder of where I came from. And it will serve as a marker for how far I've come."

"Oh." Cameron agreed, that made some sense at least. He and the Turian traded another look. "Uh Miranda see that Tuiran over there?"

Miranda turned in her chair and looked, "The one with the helmet? Yeah I see him."

"He keeps looking at us." Cameron supplanted.

"So?" Miranda asked skeptically.

"I don't know…it's just there is something familiar about his helmet." Cameron stared.

"It's a Turian's helmet they all look the same Cam." She laughed.

"Very funny." He shot back. "Still…."

The left hand entrance whooshed open and five figures stepped through. One of them was definitely carrying an assault rifle. The door squealed closed behind them as the five mercenaries fanned out.

_Blue Suns! This was a bad idea I have endangered us all! I should not have come here! _He raged the thought at himself.

"Miranda." He hissed.

"I see them." Miranda stiffened in her chair perceptibly shooting a glance over her shoulder checking the situation.

She and Cameron traded a look, both understanding what they wanted the other to do.

Cameron nodded to her and instantly the two of them broke into action.

Miranda launched herself into a tight combat roll out of her chair causing it to fly, Cameron then picked the table up by both hands flipping it and using it for cover. Miranda unleashed a warp field on the lead mercenary stripping his armor.

Shepard wrenched the Phalanx from his holster and fired, aiming for the Turian by the bar, he looked stunned right before the bullet pierced him in the helmet.

He transitioned quickly popping up behind the table and firing. He sent five rounds down range expertly hitting their targets, two on either one of the guards to the left and right and three directly into the boss. They all crumpled, two were clearly dead.

He then unleashed a shockwave to the right of the group causing two of the members to be knocked back with a scream.

Miranda finished them off as she did with the wounded merc using her own Phalanx fire.

That left the last mercenary who panicked, he retreated and began firing his machine pistol spraying it all over the bar, Shepard ducked behind the table again letting a few of the bullets ricochet with a spark off the material.

By now the patrons were screaming and running about panicked, a human woman took a round to the shoulder and fell graveling to the deck.

Shepard reloaded, venting his thermal clip and replacing it with a fresh one.

He popped up and unleashed a new torrent of rounds on target, they slammed into the column the merc was hiding behind but did not penetrate.

The merc fired around the corner spraying in the general direction that Shepard was in again forcing him to duck.

He gestured to Miranda who had a better angle on the target. She nodded and got out from her cover, lifting her hands up she slammed the opponent into the roof with a yowl and then back into the ground, knocking him out.

Shepard got up aiming down his pistol checking the area just to be on the safe side. "Clear?" Shepard asked decisively.

Miranda nodded performing her own checks.

"We need to get out of here." Shepard ordered pointing at the door.

Just as they were moving out a door at the far end of the room opened up.

"C-Sec, no one move, we'll take care of the situation." Captain Bailey calmly ordered stepping into the room from the other side. Then he noticed Shepard. "Shepard? There is a warrant out for your arrest and capture under galactic law, you will be taken in!" Bailey pointed his weapon at him.

"Come on!" Shepard yelled to Miranda as they both ducked behind the door before a hail of bullets could take them out.

"This way!" Miranda gestured beginning her run down one of the many corridors and plazas on the Citadel, Cameron took off in fast pursuit.

"C-SEC! EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY THEY ARE FUGITIVES!" Shepard heard Bailey bellow, he must have just exited the restaurant. "Lock the station down!" Bailey yelled into his earpiece taking off in hot pursuit of the two of them.

"Shepard to Normandy, EDI Kasumi you are a go, code Delta, go!" Shepard yelled into his own earpiece.

_Normandy-Combat Deck_

"Understood Shepard." EDI's hologram voiced before disappearing.

Kasumi cracked her knuckles and nodded determined. "Well, been a while since I have done this, let's see if I still got it."

Her console activated and her fingers raced across it gaining access to systems and trying to clear a path for Shep.

"How long will this take?" Garrus asked behind her making her jump slightly.

"Too long if you do that!" She snapped before getting back to her work.

She only hoped it would be enough.

_Citadel-C-Sec Cyber Security Unit_

"What the?" A Sergeant asked standing over his station as it blanked out for a second.

"Problem?" His Supervisor, a Turian, asked coming to stand over his shoulder.

"Someone's in the system and they are trying to override the lockdown!" The Sergeant replied in stark disbelief.

"Can you stop them?" The Turian asked seriously.

"We'll see." The Sergeant replied shaken, it was supposed to be impossible to breach Citadel Security like this.

_Citadel- Zakera Ward_

Shepard was still running at a furious pace, his lungs protesting under the strain, threatening to give out and leave him a collapsed wreck.

He glanced at Miranda beside him; of course she was doing just fine.

She slid across a bar using her legs while managing to still keep her torso and head up.

She was hurling at two C-Sec agents who were moving to cut them off.

She unleashed warp at one of them causing him to hit the wall and slump unconscious, she launched herself at the other one tackling him around the midriff.

She used her elbow to hit him in the face catching him and knocking him out.

Shepard stopped for a second checking their tails only to see Bailey and two more agents round the corner weapons drawn.

"Miranda!" Shepard breathed at her, she looked at their pursuit and nodded, getting up in the process and moving full bore.

They managed to get to their Kodiak shuttle that was hidden among all the other transports. Shepard turned around and laid down covering fire, shooting another clip off causing Bailey to duck as Miranda got into the shuttle and began the warm up procedures.

Cameron got in and nodded.

She started the engines and they zoomed off heading for open space. But the station closing was about to impede their advance to safety beyond.

"Kasumi the station's closing; this is going to make it very hard for us to get out of here!" Shepard yelled upon activating the comm unit.

"I know! I'm working on it!" She wailed back at them.

_C-Sec Cyber Security_

"Got them." The Sergeant announced smugly after averting the latest hacking attempt.

"Can you trace the hack?" The Turian asked coming over again.

"Yeah sure…wait what?" The Sergeant asked his console in pure disbelief.

"What is it now?" The Turian asked angrily.

"The hacker, whoever they are they used their main attack to hide their attempts to get into the system through a back door. Whoever is doing this must have serious processing power, I have lost control!"

_Normandy Shuttle_

Shepard smiled as he saw the arms of the station begin to part again.

He nodded to Miranda who smiled confidently as she accelerated them through the opening.

"Good work Kasumi!" He yelled triumphantly, letting his exhilaration get the better of him for a second.

"Yeah, you owe me Shep." Kasumi replied, sounding tired.

_Normandy-Combat Deck_

Garrus looked around the bridge at the stations and out the front window which showed the Citadel once again retracting into its open position.

He smiled, Shepard's insane plan actually worked. What else was new?

EDI's orb popped up next to Joker. "The shuttle has cleared the Citadel and is approaching the rendezvous." She reported, her voice sounding oddly strained.

Garrus instantly fell back on his years of Military and security training, plus picking up a few tricks from Shepard, in an instant transitioning from triumphant Turian to a battle ready commander.

"Battlestations!" He ordered, "Joker set a course to the Mass Relay, wait until they are onboard and punch it, do not even wait for my order. EDI disengage the stealth drive so they can get in, activate the Kinetic Barriers and put all other defenses on standby."

The crew broke into a chaotic frenzy for a few second as they all headed to their stations, the light tone on the bridge changed, as his orders were being followed.

"Warning: Two Turian Cruisers have adjusted their course to try and intercept us, I am detecting increasing signal acquisition, and they are attempting to lock on." EDI reported automatically.

Garrus sighed placing his hands behind his back; there was nothing he could do, at least not yet.

"The shuttle has landed." One of the crewmembers reported in the background.

Garrus glanced to see Joker's hands racing along the boards entering in the proper commands.

The ship responded at once, reversing her course rapidly before turning around and shooting off at the distant Relay.

_Normandy- Elevator_

Shepard waited for an additional second for the doors to open before running out into the CIC, a maneuver by Joker caught him by surprise and he nearly slid across the deck. He shot Kelly a reassuring smile as he regained his balance and rushed towards the bridge.

"Joker, can we lose these jokers?" Shepard asked coming up behind his pilot.

"Please, it's me." Joker replied cockily.

"An Alliance Frigate has locked onto us and is on intercept trajectory." EDI ruined the mood cutting in at the exact moment it looked like they were clear.

"Oh shit." Joker looked just outside the cockpit even though the offending ship was not there. "Hang on!"

He banked the ship radically to the left side putting the craft on its end as they rocketed away from the oncoming vessel.

Laser blasts flashed by the viewport just as he was completing the maneuver.

"Close the blast doors!" Shepard yelled, the doors closed with a dull mechanical moan and thud.

"Tell me you can make it?" Shepard asked the pilot using his seat to steady himself.

"Sure…it's going to be close. EDI give me a count!"

"Twenty seconds to Mass Relay boundry, destination?" She asked calmly.

Shepard's mind ripped into the problem with a vengeance. "Head for the Krogan DMZ from there we can figure out where to go."

"Very well Shepard." EDI replied coolly.

Shepard saw the Mass Relay turning, aligning itself to the proper coordinates as the wheel began to spin furiously as EDI entered in the destination, and the _Normandy's _mass.

"5….4….3….2…1…activation." EDI counted.

The last thing Shepard saw was the matter on the bridge elongating, and a bright flash knocked out his senses.


	5. A Matter of Finances

_Normandy-Cargo Deck_

Shepard and his squad got off the shuttle as it was cooling down fresh off from another mission.

His shoulders were slumped and his body ached slightly from bullet impacts to his armor. He moved around slowly and cautiously as his bones creaked in response.

Even Miranda looked slightly flustered.

Grunt…looked happy. He was smiling slightly and had that content 'just got done kicking people in their quads' look about him. Shepard had to smile slightly at the picture.

"Man let's not do that again." Miranda groaned sounding tired, and then yawned punctuating the point.

Shepard shrugged, "May not have much choice in the matter."

On their last mission the team got a distress call from a Human scientific outpost on a planet deep in the Terminus. They sped off to offer their assistance and found the facility under attack by a Batarian raiding party.

Someone must have told them that the monster that was Commander Shepard was coming because as soon as they landed the Batarians attacked them. They sent wave after wave of troops into their guns, all with blood lust in their eyes, screaming for the blood of Commander Shepard.

They had managed to hold them off just long enough to make it into the shuttle bay and then seal the doors. They confronted the scientist in charge of the compound, smoked the traitor, and launched a counter attack saving the colony. The scientists used the time that Shepard bought to escape the area and head back to the Traverse to get transport home.

All in a day's work.

He sighed though, what he had to do next just could not wait.

"Miranda you have the deck," he said slapping the proper elevator controls upon the three of them entering. "I am sure EDI and Kelley has prepared reports and messages for me that I need to read, that I should get to before my desk caves in," he finished with a chuckle.

Miranda smirked as the elevator opened while she walked out into the Combat Deck. "Have fun." She teased him.

"Thanks." He nodded sarcastically.

The door closed and the elevator started again carrying him to his cabin.

The elevator arrived and again opened with a whirring of electronic gears, Shepard got out and entered the room through the opening door as it sealed behind him.

He stripped out of his armor quickly and threw it along with his equipment pack on the bed, then _gently_ leaned his Sniper Rifle against the frame as the rest of his weapons rapidly joined the armor and equipment.

He stretched to his full height and lolled his head around to work out all the kinks and pains in his body.

Satisfied he went over to his desk and sat down.

As he expected it was full of data pads, reports, and note cards denoting various aspects of the ship and crew, status on everything from plumbing, to food, to the readiness of the _Normandy._

He sighed as he regarded the pile and wondered why everything could not be shipped to his desktop computer where he could sort through it with digital precision. But he supposed that someone demanded to make the life of a Naval Commander difficult.

He leafed through the reports for a moment looking for a likely victim for his tender ministrations. His fingers froze as he read the heading. _Financial and Resource Allotment Report._

He nodded to himself; this was as good as any of the other reports to start with. Besides he was on the intrigued by it since he never had to do this before.

He hit the enter button on the pad which shifted the screen to a group of subject headers representing folders.

_Tab One: Resource Allocation. _

_Tab Two: Available Resources. _

_Tab Three: Estimated Resource and Equipment usage. _

_Tab Four: Credit Allocation. _

_Tab Five: Available Funds. _

_Tab Six: Estimated future costs. _

Intrigued he tapped on the icon for the first file folder, the graph popped up showing several pieces of information and resources and their use.

Shepard grunted in pain as he tried to read through it. It was quite simple, but it was confusing to be hit with all that information at once. Cameron was slightly surprised to see the amount of minerals that they had used, which was in the report, at the forefront. This was followed by a summary of the more recent transactions that they had made.

He shook his head and flipped to the 'Estimated Costs' tab. His eyes grew wide at the complicated series of numbers and figures scrolling across the screen. He sighed. He could not make heads or tails of it.

He was not an accountant and his formal education did not lie in that direction. He never showed much interest in the money making process.

He always was fiscally conscious and rarely spent more than he took in, but he was not an expert in it either. Not into running budgets or looking into complicated policies.

He always had someone else to do it in his career up to this point, whether it was the financial officers with the Alliance or the Illusive Man's army of advisers and accountants.

All he ever had to do was keep track of how much money he had spent and recourses he had used, but even then that was a recent development with him commanding both of the _Normandy's_.

It was always someone else's problem.

He sighed and stretched rubbing his hands together in complication. "When I started out as a simple soldier I never expected this would be the result." He griped to the ceiling. "I have become a bean counter."

EDI popped up in her port, "if you would like I could run the numbers for you and come up with a more cohesive summary."

Shepard chuckled to himself chagrinned, caught in his own trap and remembering Joker's words of wisdom.

"No thanks," he chuckled. "I think I would like to at least do this one thing before the coming over lords take away all my responsibilities and choices."

"As you wish." EDI replied before popping off.

Shepard chuckled again before hunching down and entering the proper information and notations on the reports.

The one thing that was clear from his cost analysis, they were not going to last for longer.

After about half an hour he needed a break.

_Normandy-Combat Deck_

He walked out onto the cool temperature controlled CIC and ran his eyes over the area determining the activity going on.

The CIC was pretty empty considering it was the night shift. The crew was probably sleeping with just a few sentinels monitoring the situation in case a catastrophe developed.

Miranda had the deck and was leaning over the railing by the inactive Galaxy Map.

She looked bored, but it gave a nice view of her…

Shepard straightened a bit and cleared his throat unconsciously.

She turned around curious to see who was there, and smiled at him.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he responded.

He enjoyed the quiet and the calm of this time of night without the hustle and bustle of normal ship board activity.

They looked at each other for a moment enjoying being close to one another.

"So, how is Joker, I take it we are on course for wherever it is we are going next?" Shepard asked wanting to get caught up.

She smiled at him amused, "He actually went to his bunk, Crewman Hadley has the helm."

"Really?" Shepard arched his eyebrows skeptically.

"Yep." Her smile grew wider by the minute.

"Joker? The man who is the best pilot in the universe, so he tells us anyways, the man who is always in that chair whenever I return from a mission, the man who I thought lived in the thing? Heck I caught him eating a hot dog in it once!" His smile was beginning to match hers.

"Yeah," She nodded, "one and the same."

"Has someone told EDI yet?" Shepard joked.

Miranda snorted a bit and slapped her knees.

"So whats up Commander?" She asked him.

"Oh nothing, couldn't sleep, just got out of the shower and figured I'd come down here to take a look at the situation, make my rounds before I caught some winks." Shepard explained.

"Oh, well ship and crew are running perfectly, we are currently on course for the Titan Nebulae." She reported.

"Very good." He nodded.

She bit her lower lip and sucked on it for a second and took a step towards him. "You know…Cam…it's been a while since we have done anything." She purred.

"It's been four days!" he protested hollowly.

She gave him a sarcastic look. "Yes and in that time we have escaped the Citadel, ran three combat missions, and dealt with a nasty plasma leak on deck three."

"Alright, alright." He held his hands up in mock surrender.

She was close to him, her chin almost resting up on his as they looked into each other's eyes. He had the powerful want, no need, to kiss her; he craned his neck slowly down and closed his eyes, not wanting to wait any longer…

But he jerked his head back and shot around as the door to the elevator came open depositing a single lone figure.

"Eww, can't you two get a room or something?" Jack sneered in contempt as she walked out onto the CIC.

Shepard blushed. "Good evening Jack."

"Hey." She grinned, clearly amused with herself.

"What brings you to the CIC?" Miranda asked curious, "You usually don't come out of your hidey hole."

"Oh nothing, just pretty bored down there, and I came to see if I could tease the cripple." Jack stated.

Shepard blanched internally.

"Well Jack he is not here right now." Miranda explained crouching slightly.

"What? He has actually left his precious helm?" Jack asked in stark disbelief.

"Yeah." Shepard said sharing a grin with Miranda.

"That's new." Jack surmised.

"Yeah, Hadley has the helm now." Miranda continued.

"Oh Hadley?" Jack frowned. "He's no fun always so serious and…action heroey. Actually a lot like a certain Commande-"

"Thank you Jack." Shepard cut her off.

She shrugged, "Oh well I guess it's back to the engine room." She started off and then smiled aggressively at Miranda. "Miranda."

"Jack." Miranda nodded in response.

Shepard glanced at her as soon as Jack left. "What's up with you two?"

"I think we have reached an…understanding." Miranda started, and then sighed at Cameron's dubious look, "must have been when I left Cerberus, I don't think we can describe ourselves as 'friends' yet but we've reached an…arrangement."

"Wow." Cameron deadpanned.

"I know,' she smiled to herself. "Anyways I think I should go to my quarters and try and grab a few hours of sleep before tomorrow comes. And so should you, you got a busy day tomorrow Cam."

She patted him on the chest before exiting through the lift.

He smiled slightly before he took her post when he came in, musing about the future until he got tired, and then he too headed for his waiting bed.

**AC: **It has come to my attention that many people seem to be reading this story, favoriting it, and adding it to their alerts. I appreciate this greatly but would appreciate even more reviews. Whether you like it or not, any criticism or praise. Just be kind and try and make it constructive. I will try and address as many of them as I can in the future. Thank you, Col. Foley.


	6. The Omega Factor

The SSV _Normandy_ raced through the cold space heading towards Omega. They had gotten intelligence on something relating to the Reapers and had to take a look. Anything related to the Reapers could be significant for the coming war and they had to see if it was legitimate.

_Normandy-Bridge_

"How long till we reach our destination, Joker?" Shepard asked standing behind the pilot.

"We are about five minutes away from Omega," Joker reported from his board, which proceeded to beep at him, he frowned. "Damn it." He cursed.

"What?" Shepard questioned concerned.

"We just exceeded the capacity on our heat sinks we need to deactivate the stealth drive." Joker reported frustrated.

"What?" Shepard pressed alarmed, "we just started!"

"I must agree Shepard; internal temperatures are beginning to rise rapidly." EDI concurred.

"Very well shut down the stealth drive and make the approach to Omega." Shepard ordered sighing.

"At least there is no one in the vicinity that we should be worried about." Miranda surmised pacing by the airlock.

"Warning: Signals consistent with Blood Pack assault ships just appeared." EDI reported.

"Now see what you've done." Shepard shot Miranda a teasing glance.

She shrugged angrily.

He turned to Joker, "where did they come from? Why did we not detect them? Have the Blood Pack invented some form of stealth drive?"

"Unlikely," EDI reported, "the more logical assumption was they had their drives powered down until they detected us. It is possible to hide emissions long enough to get a target lock on us and attack. Warning: Blood Pack vessels are on attack vector and are locking on."

"Joker evasive maneuvers try and lose 'em while the rest of our combat systems power up." Shepard ordered gesturing.

"Hang on!" Joker warned.

He put the ship into a tight roll dodging the initial blasts from the two ships pursuing them. But they were nearly as nimble as the Cerberus designed frigate and managed to stay on their tail.

Joker pitched the ship up just as they fired for a second time; one of the blasts scoured the _Normandy's _armor by the engine pylons.

The ship rocked forcing Shepard to latch onto Joker's chair to prevent him from being toppled over.

Shepard gritted his teeth as the last of the shaking subsided.

"Alright, bring us behind them, stand by on the Javelin." Shepard said the last into the intercom down to gunnery.

"You got it." Garrus replied over the speakers.

"Alright Joker….now!" Shepard yelled.

Joker activated the ships breaking thrusters slowing the ship rapidly as the momentum dampers strained. Shepard had to grab the chair harder as he felt like he was about to be forced off the decking.

Joker threw the _Normandy's_ bow up forcing the ship to climb a few inches as the two crafts pursuing them shot past underneath.

The enemy ships fired in vein at the underbelly of the _Normandy_ landing good shots on its superior armor, but not enough to stop her.

Joker repositioned the _Normandy_ on its original vector now in hot pursuit of the two blood pack vessels.

They split up, one heading left and the other heading right.

"Joker, keep on the left one. Do not lose it! Garrus fire when ready."

Joker nodded trying to concentrate on his panel.

The ship turned with the fleeing craft trying to obtain the optimum firing position for releasing the spread of missiles from the Javelin.

The ship raced away from the _Normandy _radically. Trying to flee and to lose them by out maneuvering them, or at least long enough for their comrades to get a target lock and shoot them from behind.

But Joker would have none of it.

The Blood Pack vessel tried to cut back the other way but it was too much strain for their poor overloaded engines. Explosions raced across its engineering section as the ship went adrift.

The _Normandy_ pounced before they could get secondary systems online. They closed to point blank range, aligned the weapons with their target, and fired.

The two disruptor torpedoes launched towards their targets before internal propulsion cut in; the Blood Pack never stood a chance. Their ship was hit along their central spine which the resulting explosion ripped them to their near composite atoms.

The _Normandy _hunted for the second ship and found it starting its own attack run on the _Normandy_ trying to stay out of range of their main armaments.

But they had a surprise in store for them.

"Garrus hit them with the Thanix cannon."

Without a word the canon deployed from the bow of the _Normandy_ its twin prongs extending, glowing a slight blue as they aligned themselves on the advancing craft.

They fired, sending energetic particles down range, slamming into the Blood Pack ship and tearing it apart reducing it in an instant to vapor.

The _Normandy _broke off and went into a holding pattern trying to search for any more threats.

"Nice shooting." Shepard muttered under his breath.

"Well, I guess that intelligence was a Blood Pack trap." Miranda mused.

"We still don't know that." Shepard frowned unhappily. "Still I am not sure I am too eager to find out, this close to Omega, with all the mercenary groups there, we don't know how many of them are waiting for us even if the intelligence is genuine. Joker put the ship in a pattern and keep us away from Omega until further-"

"Engineering to Shepard!" Tali roared over the intercom, a sound of escaping gasses made it hard to hear drowning out her voice.

"Engineering, go ahead, what's going on?" Shepard asked as a hum began spreading throughout the bridge and the lights were getting brighter.

"One of the ships hit one of our core regulators! Lucky shot! We need to find a landing zone or systems will begin overloading!"

"Well…how fortunate that we are next to one of the largest space stations in the Terminus." Miranda mused sarcastically.

"Yes, perfect, being forced to land with a damaged ship on a station full of the very mercenaries who want to kill us! Hey what could go wrong?" Joker threw up his hands in mock humor.

The ship shivered beneath them as the lights began to flicker.

"I do not think we have much of a choice, land at our standard birth and tell Aria we are coming." Shepard ordered before hitting the intercom, "Tali, Ken, I need you to give me a list of what we need to get this ship flying again before we blast out of here."

"Yes Captain," Tali's voice filtered over the intercom.

Joker nodded before punching in the proper codes.

The ship raced once again towards Omega trying to build speed while the systems began to fail. A few kilometers out Joker lost steering and maneuvering causing the ship to veer off course slightly.

He angled the drive pylons around trying to wing the ship into the docking berth.

They just barely made it as the _Normandy_ squealed slightly colliding with the docking tendril before coming to a stop.

_Omega- Arrival Area_

Shepard, Garrus, and Grunt walked along the hallway joining the _Normandy's_ tendril with the rest of the station.

"Alright we get in, we get out," Shepard began briefing his team, "we get the supplies and the equipment the _Normandy_ needs to be repaired, we find Aria, and then we get out. Keep an eye out for anything that might be Reaper intelligence but it's not critical to our mission, it probably doesn't exist in the first place. If we see any hostiles we-"

Shepard was interrupted as a round knocked off the metal causing the floor to rock slightly and sparks to erupt behind them.

Shepard unhitched his Tempest Sub Machine Gun and spun around to face the advancing mercenaries.

"Blue Suns attack!" the leader pointed hefting his Vindicator at the small group.

The panicked civilians looked around and screamed, scattering all throughout the combat area, making it hard for the two forces to engage each other. The Elcor bouncer looked around between the groups but held back, probably figuring it was better to let them kill each other rather than lumber over and get involved.

Garrus used the distraction to overload the lead Centurion's shield systems.

Grunt quickly pumped two rounds from his Claymore into the guy causing his armor to fail; Shepard finished him off with a blast from his weapon.

This left the regular grunts that began to fan out and attempt to overwhelm the group. They had little cover here and all the civilians had managed to flee the area.

A running gun fight began to evolve in the area just outside of Afterlife as three were engaged by twice that number, and more mercenaries were coming in all the time.

Shepard fired over his shoulder with his Tempest while running, spraying the bullets trying to distract the mercenaries, he used that to slide across the floor to a small outcropping.

He reloaded and popped out, taking out two of the advancing mercenaries.

One of Aria's top Lts. joined the combat firing taking out two of his own mercenaries, before taking a hit in his shoulder causing him to fall in a heap.

Shepard popped up again and fired at the rapidly advancing mercenaries.

They returned fire and his 'cover' did not protect him in the least as the assault rifle rounds slammed into him.

His shields failed rapidly and Shepard moaned as the bullets struck home.

Shepard picked one of the mercenaries guarding the rear flank and charged at him biotically, hitting him full bore in the chest causing him to jerk back towards the railing. An uppercut by Shepard forced him over the railing spiraling to his death.

With his shields recharged he fortified them before starting to fire on the rest of the mercenaries.

Now that he was behind them they fell easily to his blasts. They tried to turn around panicked to strike the new threat but found it difficult because Garrus and Grunt used the opportunity to strike them from the other side, their Vindicators were blazing.

Shepard ran out of ammo and tossed his Tempest aside, he unholstered his Phalanx, picked the perfect stance, and fired taking out as many mercs as he could with head shots.

He was out of ammo though. One mercenary was still standing. Garrus and Grunt were not firing. The mercenary smiled at Shepard viciously before hefting his Avenger at him and aiming down the scope, taking in every moment of it.

He was about to fire when a blue field surrounded him and jerked him back; he slammed into a wall and grabbed at his throat. Shepard spun around seeing Aria coming out of Afterlife, a look of pure venom shooting at the hapless merc, her hand raised above her.

She smiled and tossed him aside knocking him out.

She walked down the rest of the steps and faced Shepard with a predatory smile.

"Ah yes, Cameron Shepard, why look at all the trouble you cause me?" She inquired smirking.

"Aria." Shepard nodded uncomfortably as he retrieved his Tempest.

She snorted amused, "It's good to see you again, you came just in time."

"Not much of a choice in the matter." Shepard grunted handing her the datapad.

"Ah yes took a bit of a beating on the way in? Tisk tisk, a powerful Frigate gets banged up by a little assault ship?" Aria chastised. "I believe that we should be able to handle this though."

"What's going on here? The mercenary bands were not this active the last time I was here." Shepard inquired.

"Strange things have been happening here lately. Everyone's on edge. The Mercenaries are hanging back as if waiting for someone, or something, I have odd reports from across the station….hell even had reports of Cerberus agents running around some of the back alleys." She hesitated. "And then we were attacked a few days ago, odd creatures came through here and tore up the place, I managed to beat them off but I lost a lot of good people."

"Really?" Shepard asked curious.

"Yeah, here is the data on the event. Keep it somewhere safe." She handed him a pad.

He nodded, "thanks, if you get to work on my ship I believe my business is done here."

"Yeah, stay safe Shepard…find a nice woman to relieve that stress…you just engaged in an intense firefight." She smiled before leaving.

He bit back his comment_already done, Asari witch woman._

But instead he turned on his heels and left.


	7. Cerberus's Move

_Normandy- Deck 4_

Shepard arrived just outside the engineering deck and entered the outer room for the brief walk into the main engine core. Kelly had told him that Tali wanted to see him for some reason, and since he did not have anything to do, not since studying the information that Aria gave him, he decided to pay her a visit.

He entered the engine room and caught Gabby and Ken chatting idly with one another.

"So Gabby, what do you think of our new situation?" Ken asked turning to her.

"What? Fleeing from the entire galaxy on the run? With no support and no real hope of relief? It is not what I signed on for I will tell you that."

Shepard stiffened perceptibly interrupting them when they noticed he was there.

He nodded at them before heading for Tali who was on the other side of the room.

She turned around after entering some commands at her station, "Shepard!" she greeted.

"Hey Tali, Kelly said you wanted to see me?" He asked.

She nodded slowly; to Shepard the gesture looked sad though he could not tell with Quarians.

"Yes, I received a message from the Migrant Fleet." She started hesitantly.

Shepard braced himself, _Now what?_ He thought to himself.

"Go on." He breathed.

"They want me back; they say that I should return to the Migrant Fleet as soon as is practical to be reassigned to my home ship." She explained slowly.

"Oh." Shepard's eyes widened a spike of anger burst through him. "Why are they doing this? You are still a valued member of our crew."

Shepard could have sworn that Tali winced before she continued, "Well…they say that it's well past time and I should be getting back to my duties."

"There has to be more to it than that." Shepard pressed.

"There is," She sighed audibly, "they say that an honored member of the fleet cannot be under the command of a wanted criminal. That it will reflect badly on the fleet and the fleet gets enough bad publicity as it is."

Shepard scowled angrily, "Oh….well…if that's what they want. We're not exactly in any civilized space and can't just drop you off at a station. Even Omega, I want to use that as little as possible."

"I know. They're going to be sending a ship to rendezvous with us at the earliest possible convenience." She explained.

"I understand." Shepard nodded unhappily, he wanted to just march out of there and tell Joker to lay in a course for the rendezvous point. But he sighed instead, "I'll miss you Tali."

Tali nodded, "I will too." She replied softly.

A moment passed between them, that moment began to stretch on and on, until Shepard lost track of time.

Tali was a close friend, and a valued compatriot, someone who had served with him when they tried to take down Saren all those years ago. They had grown pretty close, though not as close as he had with Miranda. She was a valued member of his crew, a confidant, and advisor. But for the life of him Shepard could not think of a single thing to say. This was their last moment to share a conversation, for the foreseeable future, and despite that nothing seemed to occur to him.

He smiled suddenly, "take care of yourself Tali, I am sure this is not the end. I will check on you if I can."

"Thank you Shepard" She sighed.

Shepard turned to leave but a final thought occurred to him, "And Tali."

"Yes Shepard?" She turned back towards him.

"Keelah se'lai," he finished.

She hesitated for a second before responding. "Thank you Cameron….for everything." She said her voice soft.

_Normandy- Briefing Room_

It had been a day since the Quarian scout ship came to take Tali back to the Migrant Fleet, and despite that, Shepard had no time to consider. He needed to get back to work and keep busy if they were going to continue to survive.

Their supplies were beginning to run low again as the meal before him attested to, soup and crackers.

Miranda was with him as they were going over more reports, together. He had decided to move their meetings to the briefing room since it was larger and had more space to spread out.

Things did not look good for them. It was becoming increasingly clear on Shepard's course of action, but he wanted to put it off till the last possible moment.

"Take a look at this, our ammo seems to be running low." Miranda observed flatly to him shooting him a look.

"What? It's not my fault that we keep on being called into action." Shepard protested.

"I know _that_ but your tactical and shooting talents could use some…improvement." She teased slightly.

Shepard had to agree with her, it was a fair point.

"And Rupert's been complaining about our lack of food-"Miranda started but was interrupted by EDI's orb popping up abruptly.

"Shepard sorry for interrupting." She stated.

"No that's alright, what is it?"

"We are receiving an incoming transmission." EDI reported.

Shepard arched an eyebrow at the holographic orb. "And? We receive those all the time? Especially since we went on the open market as it were, requests for aid and assistance."

EDI's electronic orb closed as if blinking for a second. "This one is on a known Cerberus frequency."

"Cerberus, EDI are you sure?" Miranda asked coming out of her seat.

"Positive." EDI confirmed.

"Well this is…unexpected. Maybe we should put them on, though make sure that our signal is secure so they cannot track down our position." Shepard ordered.

"I believe that is futile. The signal, even though it is on a wide band, is targeted on this cluster. Probability suggests that they are likely well aware of our position, at least to the last relay we went through and are trying to get into contact with us. The signal asked for us specifically." EDI explained.

"I still don't like it." Miranda continued.

"Neither do I," Shepard agreed, Miranda nodded as if that settled the matter. "But…it is a new opportunity. And I must admit I am curious."

Miranda shot him a look.

Cameron sighed, "Since when has Cerberus intentionally tried to contact us since we broke from them? I cannot think of one instance that I know about."

"It could still be a trap, who knows what could be on the other end of that signal." Miranda pounded the table.

"It would be illogical for Cerberus to attempt to launch a computer attack on my systems. For one the signal is from several light years away and signal strength degenerates over distance enough to where a complicated virus likely could not be sent, and such a virus would be written by the very same programmers that designed me in the first place. I know how they think." EDI assured.

"I think it's worth the risk." Shepard decided. "And we will take every possible precaution. EDI put them on."

Static burst over the loud speakers for a second making Shepard wince before the two signals synchronized.

"M-Miranda?" A despondent voice queried from the other side.

"Is that who I think it is?" Shepard mouthed to Miranda soundlessly.

"Oriana?" Miranda asked.

They heard a startled yelp on the other side of the com.

"Yes, it is her, Miranda. I have your sister." A new voice, definitely male, greeted them.

"Who is this?" Miranda raged.

"What you don't recognize my voice, I'm hurt." The voice said without mirth. "Who I am really does not matter. What matters is I have your sister."

"What do you want?" Shepard asked before Miranda could get into an exercise in futility.

"My demands are simple: I want the _Normandy_, to exchange the SR-2 for Oriana's life." The voice explained.

"You monster." Miranda hissed.

Before Shepard could add his own knee jerk response the voice continued, "But since I know this is likely an impossibility, and since you will be coming to take us down, I am on Terra Nova, at the Cerberus safe house. I expect to be seeing you soon…Shepard."

The line cut off.

"Shepard we have to save her." Miranda started immediately going to face him.

Shepard looked wearily at her. "I know Miranda but this could easily be a trap-"

"Damn it Shepard I am not losing anyone else. I trusted Cerberus, with my life, and my sister's life! If anything happens to her…if anything at all," She slammed her hand into the table again causing it to crack. "And I trusted you. If something happens to her then I will never forgive you, or anyone."

Shepard froze at the unexpected, but understandable, outburst.

"Damn it Miranda, I know that, I understand. But what good is it risking 35 lives to save one? What good is it if we walk into an ambush without knowing what we are up against?" Shepard tried to keep his anger back.

"We are in a stealth ship, they won't even see us coming!" Miranda pressed.

"A drive that recently failed us when we needed it the most opening this ship up to attack." Shepard countered.

"A fluke." Miranda dismissed.

"Was it?" Shepard arched an eyebrow. "But again can we take the chance?"

"She's my sister! The one thing that I was able to keep safe through all the chaos in my life!" Miranda barked.

"I know, I know how much she means to you and how much you love her. But if we go in there blind we won't do ourselves any good." Shepard pressed.

"There must be a way." Miranda whispered, barely audible.

"OK, EDI, anything on Terra Nova that can help us?" Shepard asked shifting.

"The planet's magnetic poles radiate odd types of radiation that can prevent detection. In theory I should be able to calculate the optimum distance required to achieve an orbit around the poles, from there the Kodiak can be deployed for a rescue mission." EDI reported.

"OK, and besides they want us, hopefully they will not go out of their way to kill her and this is just a trap." Shepard thought aloud reasoning through it, he nodded. "See there we go." He smiled at her.

She smiled back at him cautiously. "Just promise we will get her out of there in one piece, promise me Cameron!"

"You know I can't make _that_ promise. But what I can promise is that we will do our best, and that regardless they will pay for even thinking about doing this" He stated.

She nodded at him looking relieved.

He tapped the intercom. "Joker, set an immediate course for Terra Nova."

"Terra Nova? That is deep in Alliance space Commander."

"I know, we have someone to rescue." Shepard explained.

"Aye aye."

Shepard smiled at Miranda. "Now, if you do not mind to join me in my quarters, perhaps I can get you some tea? Something to calm the nerves?"

"That sounds great." She nodded grateful, following him out.

All they had to do was wait for the storm.


	8. Loyalty Reaffirmed

_Cerberus Safe House 352_

Kai Leng sat in the former living room of the family who had taken care of Oriana. He sipped at his tea gingerly letting it keep him awake in the long hours that he waited for Shepard to magically appear.

He expected that Shepard would have been here by now. But he shrugged, it was good tea.

"Do you really think that Shepard is going to show up?" The Cerberus strike leader asked cutting in on Kai's thoughts.

Kai put his tea down and considered it. "Yes, I do believe he will. It is the legendary Cameron Shepard…a Paragon of virtue after all. And if our intelligence is any indication then he and Miranda Lawson have a certain…relationship. He'll come."

The Strike Leader sneered. "That is foolish of her, leaving Cerberus just because someone shows her a good time."

"Do not presume to judge. Miranda Lawson is a stubborn, independent, free willed woman with deep personal beliefs. That included her belief in the righteousness of the Cerberus cause. She would not have left over paltry pleasures of the flesh, believe me, there was more to it. She had to believe that she was doing the right thing."

"Understood." The Strike Leader replied properly chastised. "I think I will go check the perimeter."

"You do that." Kai dismissed returning to his tea.

_Kodiak Drop Shuttle_

Cameron buffeted in his seat as the Kodiak shuttle entered Terra Nova's atmosphere just over the drop zone. He waited for the shaking to subside enough that he could speak again.

"Remember!" His squad, Miranda, Garrus, Legion, and Kasumi, turned to him. "We strike fast; we hit them hard and get out. Garrus and Legion you will be the support team, snipe the perimeter guards if there are any then wait five minutes on us in the safe house. Miranda, you, Kasumi, and I will be making the main strike."

The team nodded at him and Miranda supplemented, "understood Commander."

"Thirty seconds!" The Pilot yelled from his seat reminding them the time they had to get ready.

Cameron unhitched his Tempest and deployed it and began running an expert eye over it.

_Outside Cerberus Safe house 352_

It was raining, heavily, and the Strike Leader was miserable. Even through his heavy combat armor he was cold and damp. Plus the rain served to dull the sound around him making it hard to hear. Not good conditions to hold a position with only a single squad.

"Hey Jack! See anything?" He cupped his hands and shouted at the outer perimeter guard.

"No, nothing sir, like we can see anything at this time of night anyways." Jack replied grumpily.

"Right, stay with it." The Strike Leader replied with a smile. At least he could stay inside.

He turned around to leave but heard an electronic whirring followed by a distinctive _thump_. He thought he even saw a blue flash.

He spun around and queried the darkness, "Jack?"

When no response came he squinted to scan the area.

He saw another flash and a speeding-

Cameron saw the Strike Leader fall as the distinctive sound of a Viper Sniper Rifle reverberated down the courtyard. He then saw the two Cerberus guards by the door react to the sudden attack by deploying their weapons, Garrus and Legion both took them out with Viper and Widow Fire, taking them out in three shots.

He turned around and saw Legion and Garrus coming out of the darkness, the rest of his team bringing up the rear.

"Shepard Commander," Legion started. "We are detecting ten additional life signs on the second floor of the main building."

"One of those must be Oriana." Miranda supplanted unhappily. Her standard attire was entirely inappropriate for a cold monsoon type rain.

Shepard smiled sympathetically at the site before getting to business. "OK, Legion, Garrus, stay here and form a perimeter. Come in in five minutes if we need you. Strike team, with me."

Shepard began jogging cradling his Tempest as he advanced on the main facility.

They got to the door and he waited for Miranda and Kasumi to catch up with him. When they did he waited for a second, traded looks with his squad who nodded, and then wrenched the door open, simultaneously bringing his weapon up to sweep the area.

There was another door, this must have been an entrance hall, and he moved to it and opened it as well.

He stepped into the bottom living space, clocks and a hall way greeted his view. He moved gingerly to the other end by double stairs leading up to the second level.

He looked left and saw Oriana's Stepmother sprawled out in a chair, pressed against the wall, two gaping bullet wounds in her chest.

Shepard grimaced at the display, wondering at the blatant barbarism. She was clearly unarmed, and though she probably tried to defend her step daughter there was little cause for her death.

Shepard turned to Miranda and saw her looking too, her face was frozen in place but her eyes were narrowed and alive with a subtle anger.

"OK this must be it. Legion told us they are up there. Kasumi, stun grenade, we will follow in." Shepard ordered.

"Right Shep." Kasumi replied.

They started moving up the stairs, Shepard constantly checked above him aiming down his sights and ensuring that no one ambushed them. Miranda was right next to him, while Kasumi was on the other side.

They traded looks and Shepard inhaled deeply. He nodded, they sprung to action.

Shepard led the charge up the stairs in a rush, Miranda following close behind, they both began to fire on the Cerberus forces who saw them and returned fire.

Bullets flew everywhere landing in bodies and in walls.

Kasumi threw her stun grenade and then began to cloak; the grenade went off blinding everyone for a second.

Shepard slid on the floor slightly knocking over a couch as he used the strong wooden frame for cover.

He looked over and saw Kasumi de-cloak and whack one of the Cerbrus troopers over the head.

He turned and attempted to fire at her but could not hit the rapidly retreating foe. Shepard popped up and unloaded on the target hitting him in the side causing him to crumple.

He had to duck back under the couch under a flurry of counter fire.

He gritted his teeth as the bullets splintered the wood frame that he was under. He did not have long before his cover dissolved.

He grunted as he started to pick up the couch, he used his biotics to flip it over allowing him to rush over it.

He used a biotic slam to shatter a lamp next to him which caused the trooper to flinch away and try and cover himself with his hands.

He rapidly un-hosltered his Phalanx before the enemy could recover and fired at point blank range. The man collapsed at his feet.

He looked around for new targets scanning the area rapidly, he saw an assault trooper standing at the very back of the room cover, but he was hit by a storm of bullets.

He saw Miranda advancing on his position as she warped the armor of another opponent and then finished him off as well with a burst from her Tempest.

He went back to scanning and saw a final Cerberus trooper rush him his Mattock held as if he was going to try and bludgeon Shepard.

He dropped down into a more stable stance and fired three quick shots from his Phalanx dropping him, the agent landed hard on a wooden table causing it to flip and break his neck.

He looked around the room again, despite the water blazing down on the outside windows which covered one wall of the place; the battlefield was now an eerie quiet.

"Clear?" Shepard asked after making his own visual inspections.

"Clear." Miranda agreed.

"Yeah…clear." Kasumi shrugged.

"Wait." Shepard said…something felt off.

He began a body count again.

One….two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…eight?

"Legion said he had ten life signs in here right?" Shepard asked.

"Yes." Miranda replied.

"And Oriana is supposed to be one of them right?" Shepard pressed.

"Yes." Miranda replied testily. "And we should really start to-"

"Well why am I only counting eight bod-" before he could finish he felt the warm steel of a Mass Accelerator weapon pressed hard against the small of his back.

"Don't move." A voice hissed behind him.

Miranda moved her Tempest around and tried to cover the new threat, she dropped it to one side when she saw who it was. "Kai?" She asked uncertainly.

He looked at her and smiled, never leaving Shepard. "I knew you would recognize me."

Shepard began to move but the weapon pressed harder into his back. "As you can see I got the upper hand. Now order EDI to turn over all control to my command and systems or I will disable you." He pressed the weapon into his spinal cord to let the entire group know exactly what he meant.

"Kai, I cannot believe that, the Illusive Man would not be willing to risk Shepard." Miranda pressed dumbfounded.

"No, he does not. But all I will do is disable him and then the Alliance can heal him later. They have some wonderful new procedures. Now Shepard," he turned his attention back to his hostage, "I am not fooling around here."

"You will never get the _Normandy_." Shepard spat.

"Damn." Kai replied.

He then grunted in pain as Kasumi de-cloaked behind him and delivered a quick blow to the head, with a loud "HA HA!"

Shepard elbowed him in the face with the distraction caused forcing him back.

He grunted in pain and went after Kasumi, who was cloaked again, but that did not stop him from grabbing her around the neck and injecting her with something.

She howled in pain and collapsed.

"There now that we have solved that, can we please surrend-"

Miranda unleashed a blast from her weapon on her target but Kai returned fire knocking the Tempest from Miranda's hand.

Shepard charged and swung high. Kai ducked and then knocked into him with his hands causing Shepard to topple over.

Miranda charged in a blaze of biotic glory but was also stopped mid stride by Kai grabbing her arm.

Kai then kicked her in the stomach and proceeded to hit Shepard across his face.

He then swept Shepard's feet out from under him which caused him to topple.

Shepard recovered quickly assumed a crouched position moving around.

"Come on this is easy." Kai spat.

Miranda pounced back for a second and launched a biotic warp at Kai; it hit him square in the chest forcing his arms out and grunt out in pain.

He tried to step forward again but was hit by a stream of pulses followed by multiple bursts stripping his armor.

Shepard spun around just as Garrus and Legion burst in guns blazing fire at Kai, they quickly ran out of bullets and had to reload with thermal clips.

Shepard turned back to Kai who was attempting to rip his pistol from its leg holster and reengage.

Shepard grunted and launched a shockwave at the Cerberus Operative. The bursts rocketed towards Kai on the ground knocking over a table as it hit Kai knocking him back into the glass windows breaking them.

Kai grunted and rolled over. Heading for the railing at which point he went over the side.

Shepard yelled in frustration following him out and deploying his Viper Sniper Rifle.

He ran out into the bitterly freezing rain and attempted to obtain a lock.

Despite limping, Kai had managed to cover a great distance and was almost beyond the scope's reach. Shepard snapped off a quick round, barely missing, as Kai was already out of his reach.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Shepard raged before walking back into the house.

Oriana was there, Miranda was holding her sister up and hugging her lightly. She shot Shepard a grateful smile.

Shepard returned it grateful that despite everything else that might have happened, they he had managed to save Miranda's sister.

He heard a moan from the other end of the room; he spun around deploying his Tempest to deal with the new potential threat.

He went over to investigate the disturbance and saw a Cerberus solider, the one Miranda shot earlier, writhing around.

He grunted. "Help me."

"Sure, just tell me where your base is." Shepard responded holding a kit of Medi Gel in his hands and twirling it around.

The man blinked. "What?"

"Your base, your ship, time is of the essence." Shepard pressed.

"We hid in the polar regions to the North of the planet. We needed to hide in order to avoid detection by any local Alliance security sweeps…that's where the ship is…now please for God's sake help me."

Shepard handed him the Medi Gel before heading off as he activated his Omni Tool.

"Shepard to _Normandy_." He graveled into his com.

"Good to hear your voice Shepard." Joker responded relieved.

"Glad to be heard." Shepard smiled, and then got to business. "We have reports of a Cerberus ship in the Northern polar region, move to intercept them."

"We're on it." Joker acknowledged.

Several minutes passed, as the squad waited in silence.

"Shepard, there is no one here." EDI cut in.

"What?" Shepard looked at the Cerberus trooper who had fallen asleep. "You sure?"

"Positive," EDI assured, "however we have detected evidence of a powerful Mass Effect event, scans indicate that a ship was here and has since retreated."

Shepard whistled. "Damn that was fast."

He thought for a moment.

"EDI send the shuttle around to pick us up, we are heading back. After we are gone send an anonymous tip to the local authorities about what happened here informing them of the Cerberus attack. Tell them they have someone to pick up. And then set a course out of here." Shepard ordered.

"Very well Shepard." EDI replied before cutting the com link.

"OK people we are out of here." Shepard turned to his squad.

"Shepard here help me." Miranda grunted.

He took Oriana by her other arm and they both headed out, down the stairs. Oriana saw her step mother and tried to wrench out of their grasp to get to her. Shepard did not consider this but they were running out of time so he redoubled his efforts, pulling Oriana further away from the woman who had cared for her, and out into the rain, which was finally beginning to abate.

The Kodiak cut them off and landed directly into the court yard. Shepard and Miranda heaved her sister into the pod before they got on.

Then Kasumi who was feeling a little groggy still, then Legion, then Garrus covering the rear.

The shuttle zoomed off quickly breaking the atmosphere to return to their mother ship.

"What are we going to do with her?" Miranda asked, as Oriana had fallen asleep against her sister's shoulder.

Shepard got a dangerous glint in his eye, biting his lip slightly, "Well…I mean she is your sister after all…we could…"

"Cameron!" Miranda shouted crossly but was smiling slightly amused. "But seriously?"

Shepard thought about it for a second. "We can send her to the Shadow Broker. Not even Cerberus knows where she is since we did not reveal the location in the report. We can drop her off and maybe Liara can find something for her to do."

Miranda nodded. "Sounds good Commander…and thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome Miranda." Shepard grinned as he looked out the front window to see the _Normandy _filling the scene.

They would be home soon.


	9. Zaeed calls

_Normandy-Combat Deck. _

Shepard walked up behind Miranda before taking a sip of his freshly brewed morning coffee. She started for a second startled by his presence.

"Commander." She greeted with a smile.

"Miranda" He acknowledged with a small nod. "Status?"

"Crew and ship are in excellent condition, nothing really to report…spirits seem high." Miranda listed.

"Excellent." Shepard smiled. He was not used to hearing good news.

Miranda turned to him and bit her lip as if considering whether to bring up a topic with him. "How is Liara treating my sister?"

Shepard finished off his coffee before responding. "Fine, from what she told me. She has put Oriana on communications analysis, apparently trying to do something with decrypting patterns with universal background noise or something. Way too complicated that made my eyes gloss over." He smiled wryly. "Though it'd something perfectly suited for someone with a genetically engineered intellect," He ribbed Miranda in her side teasingly.

"And don't you forget it." She smirked.

A quiet moment passed between them.

"Well, I hope Oriana can be put to some use, I know it's probably not what she wants." Miranda opined.

Shepard scowled as he looked at her, leaning against the railing. "I know, but as long as Cerberus is out there and still after us she has to go into hiding. And Hagalaz is far off the beaten path." He snorted ironically. "Actually even if the Reapers invade she will probably be safer than most of us…at least for a while."

"That's something." Miranda tried to sound hopeful but merely scowled. "Universal background noise?"

Shepard looked around the CIC for a second, at the white lights and the crew at their stations making sure all was well.

"Yeah, only thing I got outta all the techno babble is that apparently there's been unusual signals' coming out of Batarian Space for the past few weeks. Liara is apparently trying to track down their origin, location, and meaning."

Miranda hesitated, "That sounds ominous."

"Indeed." Shepard agreed.

He sighed for a second but before they could get to anymore high matters of state, or check in with the rest of the crew, he was cut off.

"Commander, you are receiving an incoming message, audio only." Kelly reported from her station turning to them.

"Any idea who it's from?" Shepard asked curious.

"None." Kelly replied typing up the information on her console doing a quick double check.

"Put it on my Private Terminal." Shepard pointed to the other side of the Galaxy Map.

"Ah Cameron." A gravely and old voice announced itself.

"Zaeed?" Shepard asked his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, who did you think it was…the bleeding tooth fairy?" Zaeed replied with a chuckle.

Cameron and Miranda traded a look, "Kelly couldn't identify the signal and I didn't think I would be hearing from you."

"Ah well this might be of interest to you…I've gotten over my head Shepard. I'll be sending coordinates in a second transmission; and I need your…specific skill sets." Zaeed explained.

"Oh?" Cameron wondered scratching the side of his face quizzically.

"Indeed," Zaeed sighed, "An Alliance mining team has unearthed something. Based on the descriptions it's of Reaper origin. I was hired by a private firm within the Alliance Military Industrial Complex which has an interest in the technology, but cannot risk sending Alliance Military after what happened to the Bahak system."

Shepard's grip on the railing tightened perceptibly before he calmly asked, "I do not see what this has to do with me?"

Zaeed grunted. "As I said I got most of my goddamned squad killed, Husk like creatures, whatever this artifact is has warped the local fauna and animal life. I am hunkered down in the main facility, but I need your help. Do hurry."

"Let me think about it." Cameron replied before cutting the line.

"That was unexpected." Miranda said turning to him.

"Tell me about it, thoughts?" Shepard as he returned the look towards his first officer.

"You can't trust him Cameron. You never had his loyalty from that incident on Zorya and he just spent most of his time sulking in the cargo bay." Miranda expressed cautiously stepping a bit closer.

"I know," Shepard sighed, "But again we are talking about a potential Reaper artifact, one that is having a detrimental effect on the inhabitants of the area, if he is to be believed. We're the only ones trained and equipped to deal with this, the Alliance may just eventually nuke it from orbit." He paused briefly rubbing his chin in thought, "but we do not know how many innocents will fall victim to this thing in the meantime. And that would ruin all potential intelligence we could get from the thing. Who knows who will benefit from it? The Shadow Broker? The right people within the Alliance?" Cameron finished dramatically tapping the railing.

"If it's that powerful do we even want it on board?" Miranda inquired wearily.

"We will take every possible precaution." Cameron agreed pushing back from the rail as he turned to face her.

"Come on when has that ever worked!" Miranda argued, her hands fluttering for emphasis.

Cameron sighed, "Then we take whatever scans that we can before destroying the thing."

"OK." Miranda sighed, frustrated at his stubbornness.

"You still disagree?" Cameron asked, moving to peer at her curiously.

"Yep." Miranda nodded turning away from him as if that settled matters.

"We _will_ take every possible precaution. Believe me we just do not have to play Zaeed's game, we will think of something, give him something to think about if this is a trap. Besides given the potential risk we have to do something." Shepard assured pulling her arm so she would be facing him again.

"Alright but until we know if this is legitimate is it worth the risk?" Miranda continued, trying one last effort to get him to reconsider.

"EDI-" Shepard started.

"Recent press and extranet reports indicate that the mining colony mentioned by Zaeed has gone off the grid for the last week or so. Also reports from the station have reported a 'major archeological find,' but nothing on it since the initial reports." EDI cut in.

"Sounds legitimate to me," Cameron announced matter-of-factly.

"Yeah." Miranda sighed, conceding the point.

"He won't know what hit him." Shepard assured before heading off for the armory.

"Commander." Jacob greeted with a salute upon his entrance.

"How are things?" Cameron asked conversationally.

"Not too bad." Jacob shrugged. "Could be worse, kind of bored just sitting here tending to my guns." Jacob said the last with a glance at Shepard.

"Someone has to hold down the fort." Cameron replied shrugging his shoulders. "And I can't think of a better man for the job." Shepard added with a smirk.

"Sure." Jacob snorted. "Was there something else you needed?"

"Zaeed called." Shepard informed as he reached for what he wanted.

"Oh, him," Jacob stiffened. "You know what I feel about mercenaries-"

"And assassins." Cameron mocked.

Jacob nodded, "I suppose I deserve that, but my comments still stand."

"I know Jacob. I just want to make sure the Cain is ready, we could need it." Cameron gestured to the heavy weapons bench.

Jacob scratched the back of his head in thought, "I don't know it's perfectly capable of being fired its just we are really running out of heavy weapon power cells. A single shot from the Cain will likely deplete our stock. And those are not the easiest to find."

"I know." Shepard winced. "But if Zaeed is out to hunt us then we'll need every advantage we can get, if he's telling the truth it's likely the Cain could help achieve our mission."

Jacob nodded, "Just keep an eye out for any cells, any at all."

Shepard thumped the table in acknowledgement before he left.

"And Commander," Jacob started catching Shepard's attention, "If I can be on the team?"

"I will think about it Jacob, no promises." Shepard replied as he turned to leave.

"Commander." Jacob saluted respectfully.

Shepard glanced back with a nod and left

"Joker," he announced upon entering the cockpit.

"Commander?" Joker turned his chair around towards him.

"Set a course for the coordinates Zaeed gave us, activate the stealth drive as soon as we are in range." Shepard ordered.

"So do we really trust him?" Joker squinted. "I don't know just seems wrong, doing what you do and taking checks I mean… not that I would know anything about it."

Shepard grinned, "You were just the pilot, and that is all Cerberus paid you for. Besides we all get our money from somewhere."

"I know Commander. Just…" he shrugged, "I don't know but he gave me a bad vibe. Not that we talked that long…only two seconds."

"That sounds quite biased." Shepard teased.

"Ah come on Commander what else do pilots have to do around here?" Joker replied with a sarcastic twinkle.

"Fly the ship?" Shepard arched an eyebrow.

"That's true." Joker agreed before turning his chair back to his station on cue.

"EDI, assemble the squad in the briefing room, we got a mission to plan."

"Yes Shepard." EDI responded.

He walked across the bridge and back to Miranda at the back of the CIC.

"We are on our way?" She probed.

"Yep." Shepard nodded glancing at her wearily.

She stiffened and turned to leave, "well then I should get ready for our mission."

"Miranda," Shepard stated halting her in her tracks, "We can handle him, we have stopped worse before."

She turned back to him smiling hesitantly, "I know that Cameron, but I just can't help wondering when our luck runs out."

She turned crisply on her heals and left through the elevator.

Shepard sucked on his lower lip for a second considering her ominous words.


	10. Zorya Redux

_Alliance Mining Facility_

Shepard leapt off the hovering shuttle onto the pavement outside the main facility, Jacob, and Jack quickly followed him.

The base looked oddly like the one that was on Zorya, being of the same type and rough composition, mining the same basic materials. The Alliance had dozens of these things scattered around.

The shuttle rocketed off again and Shepard gave it an acknowledging hand signal.

"Hmmm nothing to kill." Jack noticed somewhat disappointed.

Shepard _thought_ she was trying to get better but still liked to make those oddly murderous comments to annoy him.

"I noticed." Shepard replied looking around the perimeter. No large venous fly traps coming at them from all sides, no half plant half animal things coming to rip their intestines from their bodies, and no pale blue mutated humans lumbering at them.

The Spectre was not exactly sure what to make of their lack of opponents. On the one hand he was glad they were not currently under attack shortly after landing but Zaeed _did _say that the area had been mutated.

He shrugged it off hoping there was a logical explanation for it, and also praying they were not ambushed just as they were coming up to the facility.

They got to the entrance as one group and Shepard looked around. The area looked peaceful. No signs of battle. No scouring on the concrete structure, no spent thermal clips, and no blast marks on the ground. He began to stiffen getting ready for combat.

Shepard entered the code on the door panel as it whooshed open, there was a woman dressed in private mining regalia lying face down in the entrance, bullet holes in her back.

The squad traded knowing looks and began to prepare themselves for the battle that was likely to come.

Shepard ran to the door at the other end before looking at the squad covering either end of the opening. He nodded and then slammed the activation plate home. The door flew open revealing one of the main processing yards.

The Commander and his squad entered the room with Zaeed at its center. He had a smug expectant look on his face.

"Ah Shepard, glad you could come." Zaeed greeted pleasantly.

"Zaeed." Shepard nodded in return, "I have noticed a singular lack of anything resembling a threat."

"Ah yes, I am sorry about that Commander, but it was the most plausible story." Zaeed replied conversationally. "In fact I am very sorry for you but pay back is a bitch, and I am being paid handsomely for this."

On his signal fourteen more mercenaries popped out of the doors and began to take cover.

"You are being paid?" Shepard inquired.

"Yeah, by Cerberus, apparently leaving their employ just pisses them off. They want their ship back and they don't want you." Zaeed explained.

Shepard considered his options briefly and smiled, his hands went to his sides as his knuckles flexed.

Zaeed smiled. "Come on Shepard I know you are a big goddamned hero and all but I doubt you can take out all of us before we can get you."

Cameron returned the smile. "Well…I am sorry to."

Suddenly an explosion broke out from the other end of the room followed almost instantly by one of the mercs dropping dead from a precise shot to the head. Another one of the mercs fell to a burst from Garrus's Incisor.

Shepard drew his Phalanx quickly and fired at Zaeed who scowled ferociously, his shields held and he began to retreat opening fire with his Revenant.

Jack and Jacob drew their Scimitars simultaneously and swept up a few of the reserves, but more entered.

Miranda and Grunt entered from the left side of the room both of their weapons joining the rapid crescendo that was reverberating up and down the chamber.

Shepard found cover and drew his Tempest instead aiming at the last mercenary who had failed to find any cover. Shepard quickly fired and dispatched his foe.

He gazed around the room to look at the rapidly changing combat situation finding it to be a chaotic melee as the two groups who were now in cover began trading fire with one another.

There were three main combat zones throughout the area. Miranda and Grunt who was holding off from the occasional onrushing merc, him, Jacob, and Jack held the center keeping Zaeed pinned. While Garrus and Legion held the right flank raining fire on anyone stupid enough to try and rush their twin Sniper Rifles.

Shepard grunted hoping that this was not going to evolve into a prolonged fire fight but Zaeed happened to be one of the best.

Jack let out a frustrated yowl and unleashed a biotic shockwave at a group of cowering soldiers positioned by a steam pipe.

They yelled in shock and tried to scatter but were hit anyway causing them to be knocked left and right, the biotic freight train kept on going though, as it slammed into a valve that was regulating the fuel output.

It snapped off with a crash and a loud bang followed by a large explosion as an errant bullet hit the escaping fuel.

Mercenaries flew in every direction with howls of pain and shock.

Shepard ducked back under cover just as a large piece of metal flew over his head.

_Not again!_ He raged taking in the developing situation.

He felt secondary explosions race down some of the rooms around him causing the ground beneath his feet to rock violently. They now had very little time to escape with their lives.

Shepard vaulted over his cover and fired expertly clearing the way of two dazed mercenaries that were trying to recover from being knocked off their feet.

Yet another explosion nearly took him out but he kept on advancing over by Zaeed's position.

His shields flared to life briefly as two bullets found their mark against him. He lowered his head and rushed over to another cover attempting to gain a better angle on Zaeed.

He fired but the bullets just bounced off his foe's cover.

Zaeed returned fire with the Revenant and began his slow retreat back the way he came. Another explosion caused gout of flame to burst from a ruptured fuel line blocking Garrus's line of sight preventing him from taking a shot at their former squad mate.

Shepard set off in tight pursuit hoping to catch the man off guard.

The battle around him continued as he could hear the bang of shotguns followed by the rapid stutter of SMG's and even assault rifles.

The temperature spiked rapidly with the burning fuel raining down on them and the heat based weapons that were firing constantly.

Sweat began to bead on his face and his gloved hands felt muddy and dirty.

He ran through a gout of flame splashing against his shields briefly causing them to collapse. He ignored it and continued in pursuit of Zaeed.

Zaeed smiled at him before trying to draw a bead on Cameron with his own weapon. Cameron beat him to it firing a long burst from the Tempest at the man, who was then hit by another blast wave from an explosion causing his shields also to collapse.

He got up slowly and moved to face Shepard.

"I must say I underestimated you Cameron," He started, "I expected you to play by the rules of your squad. But you should know I will do whatever it takes to win."

"I will make sure you lose Zaeed, surrender and tell your Mercs to leave. I owe you that much." Shepard replied before reloading his weapon.

Zaeed looked over Shepard's shoulder and smiled.

Shepard froze and turned with him for a second curious to see what was back there. He gaped shocked at the display. Two of the Mercs were there, one of them dragging Miranda by the arm, and the other one holding a Shuriken against her cheek.

Shepard winced at the display as Miranda looked a bit worse for wear.

"Miranda?" He inquired about her position.

"Hey Shepard." She smiled ruefully.

"Where's Jack?" Cameron asked approaching her. One of the mercs gestured with his pistol at him threateningly.

"She was taken out. I think she's fine but down." Miranda explained.

"And Grunt?"

"Last time I saw him he was pinned."

Shepard frowned at that. At the impossible situation he was in. He just wanted to reach out and blast them away from her but he was not sure he could react in time. And the thought that he failed her terrified him.

They got him right over a barrel.

"So Shepard, your girlfriend or your ship? Which do you choose?" Zaeed pressed behind him. "You cannot kill me and strike before they kill her, and you cannot kill them."

Shepard turned around and gaped at Zaeed for a second, feeling frustrated and alone. He could not believe this had happened to him that he was in this situation where he had to make such a choice, there had to be another way.

He smiled suddenly and turned to Miranda, "do you trust me?"

She smiled at him through a cut lip, "always."

"Shepard what are you-"

Shepard launched himself into a biotic charge at the person holding Miranda hostage at the left. He tried to let go of Miranda and escape, drawing his weapon at Shepard.

He slammed into the merc at full force knocking him back like a rag doll. Miranda and the other merc who had managed to hold onto her toppled over hard and hit the ground.

Shepard ripped out his weapon and fired at the first merc, killing him. The other one tried to get up and draw a bead on Shepard, but he would have no part of it.

Cameron stepped inside the mercs arch grabbing his hand hard and firing two quick bursts into the man's stomach.

He broke away and looked around the battlefield. He saw Miranda, lying there…lying very still.

His eyes widened and his stomach felt like it was about to fall into his shoes. He froze in dismayed shock, he wanted to get on his hands and knees and crawl to her. Trying to see if she was alright, if she had any life at all. He just could not tell from this vantage point.

He began to move, painfully slowly, over to her, his hands reaching for her shoulder.

"Miranda…" He started to whisper, "Miranda….please." Nothing else mattered to him, not the battle that was still raging, not the position of anyone on the battlefield, only Miranda, to see if he had just killed her.

He saw her twitch, slowly stirring, showing some signs of life. She suddenly got up with a start catching her bearings, slowly turning to face him. He smiled relieved, but she looked to the side, her eyes widening in alarm.

"ARRGGGH!" He heard a yell and tried to turn to face the threat before Zaeed tackled him full bore in the side.

Cameron was knocked off of his feet and hit the ground hard with Zaeed on top of him. Zaeed dragged him up by the scruff of his armor and then attempted to strangle him.

The wall next to them exploded knocking them both back into the opposite wall causing Zaeed to stop the choke hold Shepard and release him from the vice like grip.

Shepard coughed and rolled around for a second before trying to get up.

He looked for his weapons and could not see any.

Zaeed smiled aggressively before advancing on him.

Shepard grunted and limped over to Zaeed, closing the distance quickly.

Zaeed hit him across the jaw and then moved into a body shove. He proceeded to wrap his hands around Cameron's neck to try and choke him again.

Shepard grunted and moaned as he fell to the ground with Zaeed. He hit Zaeed in the stomach causing him to lose his grip slightly and then chopped him twin handed across the neck causing Zaeed to let go.

Shepard unleashed a shockwave on his nemesis causing him to be launched back.

The Spectre picked up a Shuriken from one of the fallen mercs trying to get a shot off at him. Another explosion ripped through the facility causing a blast of flame to divide the two. He fired twice into the fire hoping that he hit the former comrade but knowing he probably didn't.

He saw Zaeed attempt to limp away.

Cameron grunted and began to run towards the fleeing mercenary, but was interrupted by the flame bursting forth even more intensely then before. A beam crashed behind him causing a resounding clang.

Garrus and Grunt came up behind him.

"Shepard we have to get out of here, the whole place is coming apart!" Garrus announced.

Cameron nodded running his eyes around the entire facility.

"Come on help me with Miranda" he ordered.

Garrus nodded taking Miranda up by one arm and he got under the other.

They began to limp as a group to the door, Miranda participating as best she could, but the facility continued to explode and come apart around them.

Shepard could just see Jack dancing around on her heels anxiously as Jacob held his position covering the rear.

They moved out and stepped into the courtyard heading for the shuttle.

They arrived there just as a large explosion ripped through the facility behind them, causing it to collapse.

The shuttle zoomed back to the _Normandy_ and to safety.


	11. Refit and Repair

_Normandy-Combat Deck_

It had been four days since the mission to the mining center, Miranda was on the mend, and so was the ship. The entire crew was busying themselves doing long overdue minor maintenance needed to the various systems.

A buzz of talking and even laughter permeated the air, after both the boredom and the excitement of the last couple of months; the crew felt good doing some menial, boring, but necessary tasks for a change. EDI shouting directions at them telling them which conduit to connect or which chip to switch out made it all the more endearing.

Shepard looked around the ship pleased with the progress being made, as everyone was busy with their duties getting the _Normandy_ back up to one hundred percent.

No missions, no excitement, and no ambushes in their immediate future. Just fixing the ship…with their dwindling supplies…but that was a debate for another time.

Perfect time to check in with the crew.

With that Shepard thumped the Galaxy Map railing before heading off to do just that.

His first stop was the med lab. He had hardly seen Mordin since the Collector mission. Busy with missions and feeling Mordin's skills were not that suited for combat, he had good abilities, just a bit fragile.

"Mordin, what are you working on?" Shepard asked peering over the table at the Salaraian crouching under it.

"Ah Shepard good to see you." Mordin greeted peering up from his table's edge before sneaking back down.

"You too, but that does not answer my question." Shepard pressed hunching down to look at Mordin on his level.

"Ah yes, working on tuning the calibration the lighting on my work bench, to create a more amicable mood when working on future science projects." Mordin replied.

Shepard looked at the Salarian dumbfounded. "What?" He finally asked after several pregnant minutes.

"Nothing much to do," Mordin sighed with what passed for a Salarian shrug. "With the elimination of the Collector Threat nothing to analyze, nothing to do, but sit here in my lab."

He stood up and Shepard followed him.

"What about the cure to the genophage?" Shepard asked with suspicion.

"Ah, not to offend EDI but this lab is not sophisticated enough to run long term genetic tests, cannot properly determine the possibility of tuning or eradicating the genophage." Mordin explained in one breath. "I could try, but proper equipment I need like that of in STG."

"So you are bored?" Shepard teased with a smirk.

"Indeed." Mordin breathed nasally. "Though not all bad, been sending regular correspondence with my favorite nephew, catching up on recent scientific publications, atempting to catch up on sleep, so relaxing mood music is a must." He finished breathing in deeply.

"Well if there is something I can help you with just let me know." Shepard nodded before thumping the table and moving to leave.

"Will do Shepard." Mordin went back to his tuning.

Shepard entered the elevator trying to determine where to go next.

He settled on the engineering deck arriving their after a pause of a few seconds.

Upon arriving on the deck he turned left into the engine room. He came up short seeing Gabby and Ken working on their stations and their various projects at that point in time.

Tali was not there and it seemed odd. This was the first time he had visited the engine room since Tali left all those weeks bring on a wave of guilt. Checking in on the crew was important to him and his recent absence left him feeling somewhat out of touch. He should have made more of an effort perhaps, instead he was always too busy rescuing someone's sister or fending off some psychopathic mercenary. But the important thing was he was there now.

He sighed audibly, causing Gabby to jump and Ken to look around curiously.

"Ah Commander, good of you to show up, it's been a while." Ken greeted smiling warmly.

"How are things going down here?" He asked tenuously, wondering if they would resent him for his absence.

"Pretty good, we are just finishing the last of the refits…well with the supplies that we have on hand." Gabby explained trading a look with Ken.

"Yeah," Shepard sighed, just another reminder of how they were running out of power and the money to replace the needed parts.

"Honestly Commander, I think we need to lie low for a while somewhere. Otherwise we are not going to make it." Ken reported glumly.

"I know." Shepard sighed almost sorry he had made the inquest.

"But on the bright side our Poker set is here whenever you need it." Ken smiled wryly, Gabby joined with a snort.

Shepard smirked as he motioned animatedly with his hands, "yeah I am more of a hold 'em man myself." He said triumphantly grinning widely.

"HA! Always knew you were a bit of an old school man there Shepard." Ken jeered with a sideways glance in jest.

"Born and bred." Shepard confirmed, "Still sounds like a good idea when we have some off time. Gee, I'll have to check in more often." Shepard jeered with a wave as he left.

He pondered what Ken had to say though, and he was right, part of the problem was the _Normandy_ had barely stopped in two months. Just long enough to drop them off on a mission and even then they were under combat conditions.

Where would they go?

He pondered the question as he headed steadily for the cargo bay.

"Shepard." Grunt greeted inclining his head with what passed as a Krogan nod.

"Grunt." Shepard replied, "Keeping yourself busy?"

"HA! That is funny, more talk." The Krogan pointed in a mocking fist pump sort of way.

"Just wondering?" Shepard asked feeling a bit out of place, like he should leave.

Grunt pursed his lips as if he was trying to worm his way through some major philosophical point. "Shepard, battle does not satisfy me anymore."

Shepard arched his eyebrows up in shock.

"Not like that." Grunt chuckled as he continued. "It's just that after fighting Thresher Maws and Collectors, those random mercenaries we were fighting, seem cheap by comparison."

Shepard nodded in understanding his eyes twinkling in thought, "Better save your strength then, the Reapers I heard are really a worthy opponent."

"HA, yes, they are. Now that would be a glorious challenge." Grunt mused. "Me, against a machine five miles tall, if I die it would be that the greatest thing in the universe had to kill me. Now there's a thought."

"There is, but who knows, we might survive the battle." Shepard offered boldly.

"HA, that would be something, still almost would rather die, anything else might run at the mere mention of our names."

Shepard smirked, "Ah who knows we will be the biggest and the baddest and everyone would want a piece of us."

"True," Grunt mused. "Well this inspires me Shepard, thank you."

"Welcome Grunt." Shepard offered with a commanding look as he left.

_Normandy-Combat Deck_

Shepard found himself behind his regular 'post' the Galaxy Map pondering their collective problems. The refits were almost complete and the ship was nearly ready to go onto their next destination.

But the question was; where to go next?

There were no obvious options, just options. Nothing really seemed good to his way of thinking but he knew they had to try and ride out the storm for a little while longer.

He knew it was a matter of time and time was running out, but felt no need to rush his fate with his current crew.

In that regard there was only one place to go. One place far enough off the beaten path. To where no one knew and few visited.

Hagalaz.

The layer of the Shadow Broker.

It was the only logical option. Besides he could check in with Liara, get more supplies for the ship, and have a ready supply of available intelligence so they could go on missions if needed or until the Reapers decided to show up.

The decision was made as he sighed in relief and hit the intercom. "Joker, set a course for Hagalaz. Best speed."

"Hagalaz? Aye aye commander." Joker responded somewhat hesitantly.

Switching channels he announced ship wide. "Crew of the _Normandy_ we're heading for the Layer of the Shadow Broker, our mission; to obtain intelligence and much needed R&R, make preparations for our arrival, Shepard out."

"Hagalaz?" Kelly started, "not exactly a vacation spot." She opined sarcastically.

Shepard smiled at that letting his whiskers expanded slightly. "I know Kelly, but it's the best we have."

And with that Shepard could feel the engines kick in as they rocketed to the nearest Mass Relay.


	12. A Simple Game of Poker

_The Shadow Broker's Base_

Cameron Shepard stepped off the edge of the Zodiak Shuttle as it hovered over the landing pad.

His feet made contact with the metallic floor of the shuttle bay and he took in the spacious room that the Shadow Broker used to welcome guests…the normal way.

The Shadow Broker being of course one Dr. Liara T'soni, Asari pureblood, interest in information and all things Prothean.

And staring right at him with a warm and inviting smile plastered on her face.

He heard a slight clang as Garrus, and Miranda, both stepped in line with him.

He smiled warmly in greeting realizing he had missed his old crewmember.

"Commander Shepard." She greeted formally.

"Dr. T'soni." He nodded in friendly response.

They walked over to each other and shook hands briefly.

"I had heard that you have been on the run and trying to make do with what information and resources that you can. I know you probably need a safe haven and my facility is open to both you and your crew as long as you need us. Frankly you should have come sooner." Liara explained leading him to the inner chambers.

"Yeah, I just did not want to expose you." Shepard smiled apologetically.

Liara laughed. "Even if we were not so far off that old human expression…'the beaten path'…I can assure you we are quite safe here. Hagalaz's atmosphere combined with the defenses and electronic countermeasures of this base would be like searching another human expression…I believe a needle in a haystack, in so much that had I never received information about the specific location of this base, I likely would never have found it in my life time. Even as long lived as Asari are."

"Still, the Shadow Broker…no matter who has held that position…has always relied on stealth and secrecy to conduct their affairs far from the Galaxy. If that changes then things could get even more complicated in the Galaxy."

"True," Liara conceded simply.

Miranda walked up next to the two of them, "Excuse me, Liara, I thought I would see Oriana coming to greet us, where is she?"

Liara regarded the former Cerberus officer wearily as if suddenly remembering something unpleasant she needed to bring up. "I sent her on a mission. We apparently do not have the equipment we need to analyze those signals. Omega does."

"You sent her to Omega?" Miranda turned angrily on Shepard's former crew.

Liara winced. "Yes, but I sent two of the old Broker's best Krogan body guards along with her. She is well protected from any harm; no one will mess with her."

"Or that will just draw attention, a small human girl with such an escort." Miranda argued emphatically.

"True, but unless its Aria they cannot harm her, and she and the Broker have an…arrangement…they stay out of each other's way for the most part." Liara tried.

"Maybe, but if anything happens to her or if you put her in such harm again I swear I will-" Instead of finishing Miranda's biotics flared to brief but inflamed life, despite of the caste on her arm.

Liara's expanded almost instinctively.

"Miranda, Liara, easy!" Cameron waved his hands trying to separate the two not wanting to be caught in the middle of two of the more powerful biotics that he knew. Likely having to join the fight to break them up…which actually did have a certain appeal…but no he had to concentrate.

The two separated but glared at each other for a few more minutes.

"Fine." Miranda pivoted sharply on the balls of her feet moving down the hall.

"As you wish." Liara replied in a similar tone before moving off.

Shepard sighed and stared after the two of them slightly exasperated.

"Girl problems?" Garrus asked coming up behind him and turning to face him curiously.

"Garrus, you have no idea." Shepard grumped before following the two women.

Garrus just chuckled.

Shepard walked into the main chamber of the Shadow Broker's base. The Command Center/ Communication room was just the same as he had remembered it. Armor lockers and various consoles adorning the walls, and the Broker's main communication hub dominating the center by the stairs that led to the Broker's private chambers/ VR room.

This is where Liara and Miranda were, probably trying to get into contact with Oriana to salve Miranda's conscious.

This was the first time that any of his crew had come here, well since the mission and that was Thane, and he was knocked out for most of the final battle.

Garrus looked around the room and whistled, "Impressive set up, no wonder the Broker can get any information with this place."

Shepard nodded in agreement his eyes flicking over to the Broker dossier console, a pang of guilt and conscious penetrated him for a second but he shook it off.

"Well here is the place, take the surroundings in for a second?" Shepard said clapping Garrus on the shoulder.

He walked into the Broker's private quarters and paused…there was Ferron…sitting there like he never left the place.

"Ah Commander Shepard, finally decided to visit us again?" Ferron greeted warmly.

"Good to see you, though surprising to see you. Last you told me you were taking off." Shepard acknowledged with an arched eyebrow.

Ferron shook his head in a somewhat amused manner. "I'm still recovering slightly and I decided…why not stick around and help Liara keep track of everything. Especially since her VI assistant broke down."

"What happened to the VI?" Shepard asked a smirk playing across his face.

The Drell smiled in return, "oh it had a rather unfortunate accident when it was slammed into a wall. Totally accidental." He emphasized.

"I'm sure." Shepard chuckled. "So how are you doing Ferron?"

The Drell hunched his shoulders in what passed for a shrug. "Could be better. My wounds are mostly healed and they still hurt, but the nightmares are the worse. Our memory can be quite the curse at times."

Shepard smiled sympathetically but was not sure what to say or do, and it looked like he was about to get lost in those very same memories without a quick intervention. "How is Liara holding up?"

"Fine…better actually. I think she is managing this place better in recent weeks. At first it was all so new and overwhelming, and exhilarating. But now that it's sunk in a little she is not so absorbed by it. I think she is a little bored, actually caught her surfing the extranet for leads on a Prothean signal." Ferron explained with a whimsical smile, "Kind of nice actually, settling in to a new routine. Still we do not get visitors often around here and Liara refuses to hire a new security detail, says it will compromise base security."

"I see," Shepard replied, understanding all the concerns. "So found anything interesting?"

Ferron nodded gravely and sighed. "Yeah, she is becoming more and more obsessed with those strange signals coming out of Batarian space. We usually get a burst of Batarian com traffic, frantic, distorted, followed by nothing, followed by that signal. Ships are even going missing now. Same thing burst of static, then nothing."

Shepard gulped, knowing what that likely meant but hoping for the best. But he doubted that he would get the best and that his nightmares were coming, he did not have a lot of time.

He nodded more to himself coming out of his reverie, shaking his head to clear it.

"Well in that case I need to return to the _Normandy_." Shepard announced.

Ferron shot him a quizzical look.

"I have to coordinate the repairs and the resupply between Liara and my engineers. Bang our heads together for while we are going to be visiting the base. Take care Ferron."

"Thank you for stopping by Shepard." Ferron parted.

_Shadow Broker's Personal Chambers- A little While Later. _

Shepard finished lifting and shifting the last long table into position. He stepped back with his hands on his hips satisfied at his and Ferron's handy work. The crew was about to stop by any second now and he wanted to be ready for them.

He set the small auto dealer down on the center of the table and stepped back as the door to the room opened.

Stepping in most of the crew, only Kelly, Joker and Chakwas were missing plus some of the auxiliaries but all that was left of his squad was there.

"Ladies, gentlemen, welcome to the Shadow Broker card room and casino I am your host Cameron Shepard and this is my lovely assistant Ferron." Shepard greeted in a slight amused tone.

"Shepard what is this?" Miranda asked smiling wearily.

"This…this is Poker." Shepard said stepping aside from the table and gesturing at the two of them smooshed together.

Miranda grinned at him upon realizing what he was doing. "Nice."

"Poker?" Grunt asked rolling the unfamiliar word around in his mouth as if he had eaten a bitter fruit.

"Yes, ya big brute. Poker." Ken came around grinning from ear to ear. "Skyllion five or Hold 'em?"

"Why Hold 'Em of course." Shepard announced.

"Come on Commander give a Scottish lad a break." Ken chuckled coming into the room.

"I am not sure I ever came across Poker in all my studies on humans." Liara announced puzzled craning to look at the table, clearly perplexed at the notion that there was something in the universe that she did not know about.

Shepard gloated internally at the sight of the new Shadow Broker, probably as close to God that he would meet in this universe and this lifetime, finding out her knowledge was not limitless.

"Please, sit." Shepard gestured as Ferron went off to go get refreshments and pass out the chips.

The crew slowly filed over to an appropriate pile or two.

Grunt lumbered over to the opposite side of the table and sat down causing it to creak dramatically under the weight. Shepard stared at him concerned for a few seconds.

Shepard sat down and Miranda perched herself close beside him counting her chips.

Shepard stared at her wanting to say something. Despite her closeness something did seem a little off and frozen.

"What are these?" Grunt asked, breaking in on the thought before it could go anywhere else, "Are they edible?" Grunt continued trying to put one of the Poker chips in his mouth and trying to chew at it gingerly.

Shepard looked around panicked and Miranda gave the Krogan a slightly disturbed look, arching her eyebrows into her hairline.

"No Grunt, no." Shepard finally was able to splutter.

"Good, tasted like shit anyways." The Krogan warrior opined gratefully as he put it down.

Jack snorted from the other end of the table drawing a weary but captivated glance from Ken who was sitting next to her. Gabby looked at them both and rolled her eyes.

"That is for betting." Shepard explained, gesturing with his own chip.

"Hey Shepard can we play Strip Poker instead?" Jack teased suddenly with a chortle.

Shepard rolled his eyes; _he was never going to get this going!_

"Aye lass, with what you are wearing you would lose in about two hands." The Scottish engineer piped in eyeing her for a second.

Jack regarded the engineer in slight and abject shock for a second and Shepard could just feel the inevitable 'bite me' coming, but instead Jack grinned challenging, "You know what Mr. Engineer sir, bring it."

Ken arched an intrigued eyebrow at her and was about to launch into some highly inappropriate retort.

"Alright alright enough already!" Shepard cut in waving his hands dramatically trying to forestall the cat fight he feared was inevitability. He could not afford to lose one of his two remaining engineers.

Jack chuckled slightly before returning to her cards.

"Poker," Jacob stated stalking across the table, after grabbing a regular chip from the food bowl. "Never saw much point to gambling myself. Too much risk."

"Ah come on Jacob," Garrus stated from the opposite end of Grunt, "The risk may be heavy….but think of the priiiizzeee."

Miranda looked at Garrus now somewhat disgusted and Shepard stared at his friend dumbfounded.

"I do not know where that came from," Garrus spluttered, "never saying that again."

Shepard and Garrus continued to trade stares for several moments.

"Who'd say that anyways?" Jacob suddenly burst out, "sounds like something some pervert might say when entering Captains quarters," Jacob stated then proceeded onto an exaggerated tone, '"Oh look at me sneaking into the Captains Quarters…heavy risk…but the priiiizzeeee."'

Shepard shook in slight exasperation causing Miranda to give him a glance that somehow managed to combine amusement, and sympathy.

It managed to calm Shepard down somewhat. He was highly frustrated, yes you were supposed to banter during a poker game, but only after the cards were in the air!

He paused for a second waiting for anyone else to offer anymore to the conversation. After it looked like no one was going to he sighed gratefully opening his mouth to speak…and was interrupted by a nasally inhale from Mordin who was standing over in a corner watching.

"I'm with Mr. Taylor, never saw the point in Poker. Humans used to play it when they visited my clinic on Omega, senselessly wasting money for little gain. Pointless, pointless."

Shepard turned to the Salarian pleadingly; Mordin locked eyes with him and stiffened perceptibly taking the hint.

Shepard finally got to explain the rules to the crowd; some of the aliens looked confused, while others looked enlightened, the humans as if they were anxious to finally get the show on the road.

They divided the members who were playing into two tables, and commenced the action.

Miranda and Shepard were instantly locked into a fierce battle right from the word go.

She managed to chicken him out of more than one hand, repeatedly, hand after hand after hand in fact. Shooting him a smile and then shifting around in her seat sensuously as she repositioned her new winnings and added them to her chip stack. Shepard was beginning to wonder if he was intentionally losing just for the thrill of seeing her movements.

This continued on for a while until it looked like she was not really getting any cards apparently because she was constantly folding with a frustrated grunt each time.

Grunt was out early and proceeded to try and arm wrestle with Ferron for fun, and then Jacob as they were setting up their own tournament.

Finally Shepard was able to get one over on her. It started with him being dealt an Ace-Ten of spades. He stroked his chin in thought and called the blind. The big blind checked.

The board came up Jack, Queen, King of Spades. Shepard tried to prevent his eyes from going wide as he shifted in his seat.

Everyone else folded, he checked, and then Miranda also checked.

Shepard cursed himself inside. Not wanting to give his strength away but also not wanting to come away from this without a major victory.

The turn was a King of Hearts. He checked again. Miranda smiled in glee as she shoved.

Shepard smirked, he somehow managed to just have enough chips to cover her. So he did.

She pondered that for a second, but the River came up, the two of hearts.

They turned their cards up. Miranda had the King of Diamonds and the Jack of Hearts. A Full House, next to his Royal Flush.

She looked at the table disbelievingly for a second her genetically engineered mind hardly comprehending that she had lost.

"Damn." She finally muttered blinking, "I can say I never saw that coming," as she swung her genetically engineered legs teasingly over in Shepard's direction so he could get a full look at her, oh so genetically tailored, butt.

"Sorry." Shepard shrugged with a smirk.

"I will just have to get you back for it later." She replied patting him on the shoulder with her good hand and kissing his forehead.

_I think you just did._ Shepard held the comment back as he attempted to regain his thoughts.

"Ah shit!" Jack yelled breaking him out of his reverie, proceeding to throw her cards down on the table in disgust.

That was it for the two tables as they became one.

Again the auto dealer cranked into motion.

It was just down to him, Garrus, Liara, Ken, and Gabby. Miranda was off and was able to beat the Krogan at the arm wrestling much to his shock and wounded pride, and the restoration of Miranda's own.

Despite 'never hearing' of the game before Liara was surprisingly good. Occasionally opining on just how much she did not understand the game.

Yet one by one they fell to her masterful advances and little innocent school-girl attitude towards the game, until it was just Gabby and her. After several minutes, even Gabby succumbed.

"Wow." Shepard breathed, feeling like he had just witnessed some prize fight between two world champion karate masters.

Liara blinked but smiled cockily. "Oh well I guess it's not that hard after all."

Miranda chuckled at that nodding in response.

And with that the party broke up, their brief stint to rest, back to fixing the ship.


	13. Illusive Ruminations

_The Illusive Man's Residence_

"Sir you have a message coming in for you from our Reaper research cell." His com link buzzed on him breaking him out of his reverie.

He took a small puff from his cigarette before waving his hands contemplatively. "Put them on."

A slight burst of static came over the channel as the transmitter and the receiver aligned itself to its proper frequency.

"Sir, we found something." The voice dramatically cut in over the static.

"Yes?" He asked impatiently.

"Well it seems to be of Reaper origin; a probe or monitoring device of some sort. Do not know exactly what it is, but it seems to be emitting the same signals that Reaper ships in the past have given off." The voice explained in a nervous rush.

He took a drink from his beverage for a second pondering the situation. "I will send my top agents out and a new science director to analyze the effects. This could be a significant find to help us locate and eliminate the Reaper threat."

"We can handle it sir." The Operative stated boldly.

"If you could handle it then you wouldn't have broken protocol by contacting me on this channel personally." He replied testily.

"Yes sir." The Operative replied properly chastised.

The Illusive Man sighed. "And we are dealing with a Reaper artifact, we cannot be too careful with them. But we need them since Shepard eliminated the only major source of Reaper technology."

"Understood sir." The Operative replied.

"I will have it transferred to a more secure facility on determination that such an option is viable." He ordered decidedly leaving his chair.

"Very good sir." The Operative replied over another burst of static.

"Dismissed." He said, typing on his com console to open up a new channel.

"Operative Leng, yes?" Kai asked over the new channel.

"Kai, we have caught a break. One of our cells has found a Reaper artifact on the edge of the Terminus; I want you to escort a science team there to make an evaluation."

"Very well sir, I'll get right on that and book passage on one of our loyal Alliance assets." Kai muttered thinking to himself.

"This could be what we've been looking for, the ability to fight the Reapers on our own terms. This is vital that we obtain this technology." He made sure that Kai knew the importance of his current assignment

"I understand sir." Kai assured patronizingly before logging off.

The Illusive Man settled back into his chair taking another drink and sipping on it lightly for a few minutes deep in thought.

"Carrie, what else do I have today?" He asked over the intercom to his secretary.

"Sir, you have another meeting with the Executive Board in a few minutes. They want to discuss the _Normandy_ situation with you." His secretary replied automatically.

He scowled at that piece of good news. The board was hounding him for weeks about the status of the _Normandy_ and trying to demand results, or to simply gloat that he had not gotten any yet.

And he wondered where they had gone wrong in the first place. The _Normandy_ should have been back under their control; with the vast resources that they had, and Shepard had none? No Government or organization would have anything to do with a potential war criminal. And yet Cerberus with their vast connections and secret support throughout the Alliance, and their personal resources, could not find them.

There was only one option. The Shadow Broker.

He knew that the old Broker was usurped and someone friendly to Shepard was now in charge but did not know the location.

It was amazing. Shepard was able to put a complete communications block on his entire crew to where they did not know. Perhaps not that incredible really, the bridge crew and squad were pretty loyal to Shepard, as Miranda's resignation proved, but it was almost inconceivable that no one else could have gotten a message out. Not even the people on the crew that came back to Cerberus who they debriefed had any knowledge.

Needless to say drawing Shepard out of his position with the Shadow Broker was necessary to capturing him. Otherwise he could very easily sit there until the Reapers showed up to then join the Alliance forces in exchange for temporary immunity.

It's what he would do in Shepard's place.

He pondered the problem from every angle as his projector began to hum to life.

"So Illusive Man, several months later, and still no _Normandy_." Aerospace stated bluntly smirking lightly.

"I am working on it." The Illusive Man clipped back.

"What's the problem?" Ag asked tensely.

He winced at that, it was the one question he did not want to answer. "They have gone off the grid."

"They what?" His defense Contractor inquired with his mouth agape.

He winced again. "We are working on a plan to locate them and draw them out of hiding. But it appears they have disappeared from areas where we can track them easily. Places where our intelligence cannot penetrate."

"Such places exist?" Ag asked looking around the room uncomfortably.

"Yes, the Shadow Broker for one."

"And why is this?" Ag pressed.

"Gentlemen, the Shadow Broker has been doing this for decades. They are the best intelligence gathering unit in the galaxy, and have been at it before Humanity even discovered the Charon relay." The Illusive Man explained taking a sip of his beverage.

"Actually that's not quite correct," Aerospace interrupted, "according to this the current Shadow Broker is actually a member of Shepard's old crew."

The group all turned their eyes upon him with varying mixtures of surprise and analysis.

He held his temples for a second; they were getting better, actually reading his intelligence reports. He had hoped they would miss that particular piece of information. His head was starting to hurt.

"Illusive Man?" Minerals asked.

"That's true, but it doesn't matter, nor does it change the facts. The _Normandy_ will be returned to us one way or another."

"Anything else?" Aerospace scowled.

"Actually our teams just found a Reaper artifact on the edge of the Terminus. I have ordered a team to be sent to determine its viability as a weapon for the coming Reaper invasion." He explained.

"Excellent." Agriculture smiled. "With any luck we won't need the _Normandy_ and we can still fight off the Reapers and save ourselves from their menace."

"I agree." He smiled behind his cigarette it glowing, him deep in thought.

"Well Illusive Man if there is nothing else to discuss then I think that'll do it for today's agenda." Aerospace arched an eyebrow at his de facto boss.

"No I think that'll do it." He nodded cutting off the link, terminating the conversation and bathing the room in silence.

He pondered developing events feeling that he finally had control of the situation and could bring it to fruition on his terms.

With that he got up and walked to his secretary seeing if anyone was available that he could 'liaison' with.


	14. Why I Fight

_Normandy- Commander's Quarters. _

Shepard lay on his bed; Miranda was resting in the crook of his arm allowing her body be enfolded in his arms.

They were breathing softly. Shepard could have sworn that her body was as tense and tight as a bowstring. He was probably imagining it, but it made him feel restless, wanting to know what was wrong with her.

She had seemed so distant lately.

But she was here now, in his bed, in his arms, so he was probably imaging it, and had nothing to worry about. Still, he could not shake the feeling that was rolling off her which made him so nervous.

He exhaled sharply contemplating on whether he should say something or not about it but she cut him off, "Why do you do it?" She asked sharply.

"Do what?" He asked shifting gears in his head expertly.

"Put up with all this, the politics, the crap, the Council, the Alliance, everything. Constantly putting up with their lies, their attacks, their lack of gratitude, and their general political maneuverings and machinations. Caring more for their own petty agendas then they do about the people or things they claim to represent." Miranda explained hotly, her anger rising.

Shepard paused for a minute, thinking about it, considering his options, sucking on his lower lip deep in thought.

Miranda turned to him shooting him an accusatory look, daring him to answer her.

"That's a good question Miranda." He answered nodding in consent. "Sometimes I just want to run away and my job would be more worth it if I didn't have to answer to the council. Even when I was a Spectre, their supposed arm of independent justice, above the law even, I still had to check in with them and listen to them complain about every one of my decisions. And they probably would have anyway even if I had made the exact opposite decision. Like with the Thorian, or the Rachni."

"Then _why_?" She pressed after he went back into silence.

He thought about it for a second, concentrating on the far wall but not seeing it. He shifted around on the bed and stared directly at her, meeting her honest and bold eyes.

"Because I have to believe that we can be better." Shepard stated bluntly.

Miranda's eyes widened for a second and she opened her mouth about to launch into some retort but this time Shepard cut her off.

"We have to be better. Often we don't get the leaders we deserve, or want. Especially in a system that isn't really democratic in any way conceivable, I suppose it may be an indirect democratic process considering many positions are elected. But the member races have very little say in who gets on the council. After all even I chose our first representative. Do I condemn entire races based on what one or two representatives do? Do I give into hate and mistrust with them?" Shepard explained demonstratively

Miranda looked hurt at that, looking as if she was going to challenge that statement.

But Shepard plowed on, "I fight because I have to believe we can be better. I do not become a freighter Captain, or someone behind the scenes selling toys and trinkets to the public. I fight because people need to have the chance to grow and learn and evolve. If the Reapers wipe us out, or if we give into our worse impulses, then we'll lose that chance. I fight so we can have that chance."

Miranda sighed at him and nodded. "OK, I can see your point. But that is quite the role you have for yourself." She smirked at him.

"I am no saint Miranda. Neither is anyone else, not the Illusive Man, not Anderson, not Udina. But I have to fight so we can have the chance to become saints." Shepard continued lying back and looking through the star scape above him.

"But it's so frustrating." Miranda sighed, "I read your reports, and I know what you had to go through."

Shepard nodded sympathizing with her and himself. "So do I, and it is. But in some ways I'm no better than they are. I still make mistakes. I still stumble. It seems politics attract the worse of people, and doesn't give people much of a chance to reform. The powerful and the overly greedy, for instance, in an environment where others are the same so no one challenges them. But that cannot be a reflection on the millions of people who wake up each day and live their lives and do so with goodness and decency. This is why I fight."

She nodded again not saying anything and he could feel the tension leave her a bit.

"And that is why we must succeed, against the Reapers, and against our own demons within all our organizations. Because if we fail it would all have been meaningless. We will be dead. Our culture will be dead. We will have no past, no future, no way to grow, no way to change, and no one will remember us or sing our names, at least not in this life." Shepard finished emphatically.

She shot him a look that combined incredulity with tense speculation.

She sighed dramatically as she continued cautiously. "Look Shepard…Cameron. I have been meaning to talk to you about something."

He turned to peer at her closely as she refused to meet his eyes, wondering how he could respond to such a pronouncement. "I could tell something was wrong." He responded tenuously deciding was the best and most neutral response.

"Yeah." She sighed again getting up off the bed and moving to look at him. "It is because of what happened at the refining facility where we ran into Zaeed."

Shepard could feel his brow arch up in automatic surprise…"and just what happened on that planet? As I recall we got out…well mostly unscathed, and returned to the _Normandy_." He said regarding her caste still holding her bones in place.

"Yes, but it was close." She explained with a wave of her good hand desperate to explain her point without revealing too much for fear she will cross the line.

"No it wasn't. Not really." He replied trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice, but failing.

"_Yes_. It was." She pressed emphatically, as she sighed with exasperation when Shepard still didn't get it. "Look. You stopped. You froze. You turned to regard me in a critical combat situation, you stopped to try and make sure I was alright. And Zaeed took advantage of it, and you nearly died."

Shepard could feel a snort coming up through his nose but he knew from years of experience to suppress that around women. "Yeah, and? I would've done the same for any member of my crew." As he said it he the absurdity of it.

She smirked at him, her eyes softening lovingly for a second. "Would you, would you really?"

His answer was him averting his eyes looking at the sheets.

"We have to be the best. For what is coming up, for what we have to face. Cerberus, the Reapers, mercenaries. We have to be at the top of our game without any personal distractions." She explained trying to keep her voice neutral.

"You want to call this off?" Shepard turned his gaze to her his eyes narrowing with evident hurt.

She paused and fidgeted as her eyes darted away from his gaze. "I think it's for the best. You love me…and I love you. But that is compromising our duties, and with the Reapers breathing down our necks we cannot afford to let our personal feelings get in the way."

"It doesn't work like that." Shepard spat.

She recoiled. "It does. And besides if any of us are to make it you have to go back to Earth, you have to go on trial, and most of our crew is wanted for terrorism charges. Even me."

He froze for a second, she knew how to get through to it, but he had to hold onto her, hold onto his emotions.

He opened his mouth to protest once more but she cut him off. "Don't tell me you haven't already thought of this."

He paused for a second and had to nod his agreement; he had, but wanted to put it off.

She grimaced as her posture softened. "This is for the best Cameron."

He had to choke back the emotions rising in his stomach through his throat to keep his voice neutral as he stared at her. "You expect me to just shut off my feelings?" He asked coolly.

Her eyes widened for a second and the expression on her face was an odd mix of helpless defiance. "It _is_ for the best." She pressed.

"But that doesn't change the facts either Miranda." He rose from the bed angrily, I feel stronger about you than any woman I have ever known; even Ashley." He added whimsically but then elucidated matter of factly, "I love you Miranda!"

She stiffened slightly but nodded. "I know… I love you too, but the choice is between our love or genocide of the entire galaxy, can we really make that choice?"

"I don't know Miranda. And maybe it's a risk, but to me… it's worth taking." He explained hotly. "Let me put it to you this way. You want to know why I fight? Yes I fight so people can have a chance to live, but I also fight for _you_."

"Me?" She asked confused.

"Yes, you." He pointed vaguely at her chest. "Because I love you. Because I do not want to lose you. Not to the Reapers, not to anyone. Because I want us to grow up in the world that we inherited from our parents while we try and make it better. Because I can't stand the thought of us growing old in a shattered universe. I fight to avoid that outcome, so that is no longer necessary. I fight because you are in the universe and you make it so I don't lose sight of what is important in life, the individual, and not the millions of lives that hang in the balance."

"But those lives hang in the balance regardless of how much we fall in love, we have shown that we can't keep our personal emotions separate from our duty!" He leaned in with her hands working furiously, as if trying to explain the simple facts of life to a stubborn child.

He smirked. "I think I have done just fine." She frowned at him but he continued to press on "I still let you on missions, I still put you in danger, and I don't go running over to you every time you get into a firefight, you are a strong and capable operative. I know you can handle yourself. But it was one time… when I actually saw you down on the pavement, what do you expect of me?"

Her frown deepened and tears began to well up in her eyes. "I don't know Cameron… but that was one time too many, and what happens if that happens during a battle for Earth? Or the Citadel? What if that second we hesitate causes the death of millions?"

"We'll just have to take that chance." He spat defiantly and then winced internally at the statement.

She smiled at him warmly, with her eyes still moist. "I know, and I appreciate that, but I personally can't take that risk…I am sorry." She began to head for the door.

"Miranda wait…you can't leave it like this!" Cameron shouted trying to cut her off.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, barely audible to him, before heading off through the door.

He stood there stunned, wondering what just happened. His hands were at his sides thinking, his mind working furiously.

He nodded to himself and sat at his desk. Deciding he would give her time to come around. Maybe she would.

He would talk to her again tomorrow.

They had plenty of time.


	15. Illusive Reckoning

_The Illusive Man's Chambers_

The Illusive Man sat in the middle of his 'office' overlooking the sun that was displayed on his window screen. He pulled on his cigarette deep in thought continuing to stare blankly at the vista.

An electronic whir behind him announcing someone had interrupted his holographic display and stepped into his space caused him mild annoyance. He ignored them for a second sighing internally and frowning, not wanting to be interrupted, and annoyed he would have to deal with someone else's problem.

"Illusive Man?" The voice asked tentatively, obviously in fear of his anger at the situation. He did a search of his feelings and could not pinpoint the source of his frustration; must have been a culmination of circumstances. Was it the never ending search for the _Normandy_, all the imbeciles that he had to deal with, or the stress of running Cerberus? He did not _think_ it was any of those things.

He turned around and regarded the source of the voice as Doctor Gavin Archer curiously for a second. "Yes? Do you have something to report on the Reaper artifact?"

Gavin cleared his throat in preparation for his brave speech. "Yes…yes." He said clearly. "We have continued to investigate and it seems to be an ancient data retrieval device of some sort. We think it was put here eons ago to keep an eye on us for the Reapers, probably to report when civilization at the time progressed to a point where they were worthy of culling."

He nodded for a second through his dancing cigarette smoke. In all honesty because of the semi failure/ colossally bad judgment, of Gavin during Project Overlord he didn't think he could trust Gavin on anything again. In fact he was quite keen on removing him permanently from Cerberus roles and never having anything to do with the Dr. again. He had failed. He had failed and he did terrible things that did not have much practical benefit. Maybe they would in the far off future, but time was a luxury humanity did not possess.

But Cerberus was running remarkably short on Science Personnel. All of their projects coming back to bite them severely and the reputation his organization had of taking on high risk, high body count projects were for little gain.

He did not like the situation one bit but it was what he had to deal with. All the resources in the galaxy and yet the noose was closing around his neck.

"And? Is it safe?" He probed coming out of his reverie.

"Oh yes, quite safe." Gavin nodded and then waved to the monitor showing the room the artifact was in. "As far as we can tell we cannot detect any radiation, any internal power, or any power waves coming off the thing. It does not even seem to make people that irritable around it and I can see no other signs of indoctrination. It seems we have caught a break with this one. All of the benefits of the data core and technology, but no risk."

He humphed in response, it all sounded too good to be true. But on the other and…he rubbed his throbbing throat uncertainly in thought…it could lead to some kind of breakthrough. And if they could not detect anything then it likely was safe for them.

"What have we learned?" He asked.

Gavin frowned. "Very little, seemingly some advanced Reaper communication protocols which hint at a much more advanced subspace communication system than we are familiar with. I actually think it is a derivative of the technology I came across in my research on the Geth. Its tactical applications are startlingly. If we could use it for our ships then that would give Humanity a tremendous tactical position in the face of any opposition. Other than that though just a few distorted research notes from whatever species they were monitoring with the thing. No real evidence of technology."

He furrowed his brows slightly. "How long will it take you to adapt the technology?"

Gavin barely managed to prevent himself from letting out but managed to continue in a neutral voice. "About three to four years. I can barely make heads or tails of the actual _language_ it is using let alone any of the concepts. It will take a linguist to make the actual-"

"So in other words, even if we can use it, it will not be developed until years from now after the Reapers have had their way with us?" He snapped.

Gavin's face stiffened perceptibly. "Yes sir, that is essentially correct, if we are right about when they will be here."

He slammed his glass down and clenched his fist. "Not good enough. Unless we can learn about this technology we have to make good with what we have. And since the _Normandy _is _STILL_ missing, all we have is nothing. It's one or the other, if we cannot have one then we have to use the other."

"Understood sir." Gavin nodded stiffly.

"The fate of humanity is on our shoulders. What we do here in the next several hours will determine whether we live or perish like the hundreds of species before us. We cannot fail Doctor Archer. We must use all means at our disposal to preserve the human race."

"I understand sir." Gavin nodded. "If you will allow me I will get on with that."

He nodded and Gavin left the way he came.

He finished what was left of his cigarette and sighed. Getting up, he moved over to the monitor which showed the mostly spherical looking Reaper artifact.

He glared at it probingly taking out his anger on another project that did not bare seemingly bear any fruit. At least not for years and years until it did not matter anyways.

His fingers curled up into intense fists as he dug into his own skin.

He glared long at it taking in every one of its contours as if he could make the thing explode from his will power, as if he was going to unlock all of its secrets and slice down into its heart.

But it did not help him, the longer he stared at it, the angrier he became. As if it's mere existence fed his anger, his hate; his need to control all aspects of his life.

_This is all Shepard's fault! _His mind raged.

_That damned Spectre and his do good intentions! Always looking out for everyone else and damn the consequences! _He furiously pounded his fist into the wall.

_If he did not blow up that damn base then none of this would be necessary! We could've used this technology and had a leg up months ago. Days before even the incident at Bahak…wasted time! _He scowled, part of his mind shot a warning, which this was irrational, so he ignored it and continued to feed.

_And then he had to take the Normandy! MY PROPERTY! Cerberus Property! Well if he wants to play it like that, he can, but he is through fleeing._ He smiled darkly at that, his implants glowing malevolently.

Yes Shepard was going to pay, and damn the consequences. It did not matter in how many pieces they were going to get the _Normandy _back in, and _Shepard was going to pay._

He summoned his communication panel, initiating the proper messages and engaging the right assets. A bold plan now exploding in his mind, details racing before him and connecting with other pieces of what he needed to bring about, his end goal brought a wicked smile to his face.

With that done he sat back down in his chair, and ordered another drink.


	16. Stormclouds

_Normandy-Commander's Cabin_

Cameron Shepard got up with a start looking around for a second catching his bearings blearily. A wash of memories slamming into him from the night before about Miranda…walking out on him, dumping him.

He sighed for a second rolling out of his bed and running his hands through his hair trying to wake himself up. He still had nothing but time.

A slight electronic whir could be heard from the door of his bathroom as he went toward the sink splashing water on his face. This proved waking him better than any number of caffeinated beverages aboard.

He looked in the mirror for a second noticing that his fuzz was not so fuzz like anymore and was beginning to take on the length and shape of a full beard.

Running a hand over his chin, he grunted at himself wondering how he had allowed himself to get so far behind, and what he should do about it now. He did not feel like shaving.

Although now resolved, he ran his hands over his chin again and sighed reaching for the table where he kept the razor and shaving cream.

"Commander," Joker's voice interrupted him over the intercom in mid reach.

He sighed again before responding, "What is it Joker?"

"Uhh…you might want to come up here. EDI has found something that you might want to take a look at." Joker replied sounding more than a little uncertain.

"I'll be right there." Shepard promised signing off, then wondering if he had enough time to change into his duty clothes.

_It could wait _he thought decidedly, since they were still over Hagalaz and so far off the beaten path that whatever emergency was happening he would change later on when they were traveling towards it.

He headed for the elevator through the whir of electronic locks.

_Normandy-Command Deck_

A few seconds later he stepped of the elevator later looking around the CIC to notice any hints as to what was going on that might require his attention.

Garrus had the deck and was leaning over a railing by the Galaxy Map; Miranda was nowhere to be seen.

"Garrus." Shepard greeted nodding stepping over to him.

"Shepard," Garrus' mandibles twitched for a second in what passed for a Turian smile.

"Any idea what's going on?" Shepard queried confused, no signs of damage, no signs of battle, no crewmen racing to their stations or working at them furiously in emergency.

"I have been scanning the extranet for the last couple of days, ever since we started orbiting Hagalaz," EDI popped up in her alcove before Garrus could respond. "And I have found something…interesting."

"What is it?" Shepard asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice, it was not like a computer AI to play mysterious and uncertain to its commanding officer.

"It would appear Ashley Williams has sent a request through the extranet asking for your help, Shepard. She claims she is hunted by Cerberus." EDI explained with her electronic precision.

"Ash? She claims?" Shepard asked now shocked, more by the implied suggestion than the revelation that Ashley was looking for him.

"Yes, she claims she was going undercover on Omega for some mission and Cerberus encountered her and is currently trying to hunt her down." EDI continued.

"Joker, set a course for Omega." Shepard ordered.

"Errr Commander-" Joker started.

"WHAT?" Shepard snapped this time bellowing as the full force of his annoyance exploded throughout the bridge to where he did not need an intercom. Garrus winced.

"It could be a trap." Miranda explained startling him as she came out of the lift walking up behind him, Liara following along.

"Could it now?" Shepard replied slightly sarcastic.

"The signal does not look quite right. I have analyzed it and it just seems…off…as if it didn't really come from her." Liara opined coming to Miranda's defense.

"It doesn't matter," Shepard could feel his temperature rising just a bit as he moved to regard the two women.

"Doesn't it?" Miranda arched a skeptical and somewhat hurt eyebrow at him, her expression looking weary. "Zaeed, my sister, almost everything that has happened to us over the last few months has been a Cerberus trap, or Cerberus trying to get one over on us."

"I know." Shepard sighed. He didn't want to be doing this. He wanted to be talking about other things to her and resolve their conflict last night. He wanted to assure her he wasn't just off to rescue Ash to spite her. But, he pushed those feelings aside because this took precedence.

"Look its Ash, even if there's a small chance that it could be her I have to…I owe her. It's nothing personal." Shepard tried to explain feeling the pam of his hands dampen as a lump began to form in his throat.

"Why didn't she go to the Alliance? Ask them for help? After all you two did not part on the best of terms why would she be coming to _you_? Someone whom she still believes to be a Cerberus operative, unless Anderson spilled about you leaving their service to her." Miranda explained gesturing her hands emphatically trying to come up with a good argument.

It was logical; it did make sense, all of what they were saying.

He sighed. "OK, so it's a trap." He shrugged nonchalantly. Miranda looked at him shocked as if she could not believe what she was saying and was going to argue. "But it doesn't matter."

Miranda worked her mouth trying to say something as if not believing what she was hearing; Liara asked probingly, "Why doesn't it matter?"

"Because if they have Ash or if she's in trouble then we need to help, I _do_ owe her that no matter our recent history." He ticked off one finger, "And, if it's not Ashley and this is all a Cerberus fabrication then…well I am getting a little antsy sitting here doing nothing all to just get on the road so to speak. The _Normandy _has been repaired, we have taken on a full load of new supplies, and are combat ready, and we just need a mission and objective. This sounds as good as any."

"So we are walking into a Cerberus trap just because you are bored, or antsy, or feel we need a mission?" Miranda asked a bit incredulous.

Shepard smirked at her. "No. We also know how they operate, from Kai's mouth. They don't want to kill me, and they want the ship intact. That gives us a lot of options in dealing with them and limits their options in dealing with us. Plus since it's likely a trap we'll know to be careful. Either way we'll be safe. And I'll limit the squad going to Omega in case they try and get one over on us. And Aria is a friend and I don't think she likes Cerberus." He listed all the reasons.

"Either way we should be able to handle it. Especially since Miranda's injuries still healing," He regarded her caste, "therefore since she's not combat ready and she'll be able to take command on the _Normandy. _ And there is no one I trust more to ride fire and get us out of trouble in case things go south." Shepard finished.

Miranda smirked warmly at him but quickly sighed frustrated. "OK, this sounds like a plan but let it be known… I told you so…just in case 'things do go south' as you say." She touted as she almost cracked a teasing smile to him.

"I know we have reservations and I do too, but this crew survived a suicide mission against a freaking Reaper and hundreds of Collector Drones. We can do this. We will do this. We don't really have a choice; it's time to confront our enemy on our terms." Shepard ordered for them.

"Aye-aye Commander." Miranda nodded looking a bit happier as though he was getting through to her again and melting her ice cold exterior again, there was hope yet.

"I'd best return back to my base and get back to work." Liara said with a slight smirk acknowledging his audacity.

Shepard nodded, "Joker, set a course for Omega best possible speed."

"Aye-aye, we shall be there in the next twenty hours or so." Joker replied before getting back to his work as well.

"Alright people, we have a lot to do in the net twenty hours. Let's get to work completing our mission prep and reviewing all intelligence we have on Omega." Shepard ordered as Liara left.


	17. Day of Reckoning

_Normandy-Bridge_

The mood was tense. Everyone on the bridge was staring at their stations intensely. Since the last time they were here and their stealth drive failed, opening them up to attack, they were being extremely careful, even though the drive was working perfectly.

Added to the pressure of going off to save Ashley Williams from what was likely a Cerberus trap, the crew was as tight as a bowstring.

Shepard looked out of the cockpit window standing over Joker's shoulder; his eyes narrowed looking for the slightest threat.

"Joker how long?" His voice rang out like a cannon shot surprising him for a second and causing a few heads to look around at him.

"ETA about two minutes Commander." Joker replied checking his station before imputing new commands, "beginning final approach vector."

"Very good." Shepard nodded walking down the bridge neck heading for the combat deck, and then the elevator. "EDI, tell Legion and Garrus to meet me in the cargo bay, full combat load."

"Very well Shepard." EDI replied in her mechanical monotone.

_Omega-Entry Point_

The airlock door spun open with the mechanical whir that was typical as Shepard, Garrus, and the Geth stepped out into Omega proper.

Shepard scanned the area noticing the blast marks and the burn streaks from heavy weapons fire. There was no one to greet them.

Shepard tensed and put his hand on his Tempest trading a look with Garrus as they both nodded.

They walked over to the other door and went through it towards the area outside Afterlife. There was no one else there. Not a soul in sight, not milling about, not in the line trying to get into the club. Nothing.

Shepard ripped his weapon out of its holster and gazed around the zone for a second. He hated this area, there wasn't any good cover here.

A door on the other side of the facility opened up and three Cerberus troopers in assault armor stepped out.

"Commander Shepard, you will come with us and surrender yourself or you will be killed." The lead trooper ordered cockily.

Shepard's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, surrender or die." The trooper repeated uncoiling his Mattock heavy rifle.

Considering the combat situation, Shepard grunted for a second as three more guards stepped out into the firing zone. He could feel three more approaching him from behind.

He sighed but traded another look with Garrus who nodded again.

Garrus and Legion both began firing their individual weapons as Shepard drew a bead on one of the Cerberus guards as, Legion covered the rear guards in a flurry of plasma energy as Garrus with his Vindicator roaring into the group in front of them.

Shepard fired his weapon whilst simultaneously activating his extra armor helping shield him from the incoming fire. He took several hits as he emptied his entire magazine into the guard on the right causing him to crumple over dead.

He dodged to the side, right to left loading and firing again, scattering the enemy as more and more Cerberus troopers began to pour in from all sides.

He grunted as his shields failed briefly as he entered the door leading to Afterlife proper.

His two comrades were laying down fire on the incoming enemy trying to keep them back for a few seconds as they fell back into the nightclub, raining fire down as best they could to prevent them from being swarmed by the Cerberus operatives.

The door closed behind them and Shepard made a chopping motion with his hands ordering them to take position into the actual nightclub and make their stand there.

_Normandy-Cargo Bay_

Crewman Hawthorne was rearranging equipment, the ship was at combat stations but he still had to find time to take inventory and put things in their proper places.

He looked around cautiously as he heard the airlock door open behind him.

He was startled. He did not expect Shepard and the crew to return so quickly from their mission to save Ashley, so he craned his head over to look.

Three Cerberus troopers stepped out into the cargo bay carrying Mattock rifles loaded for bear.

He stifled a terrified yelp but they heard him and turned over to him as a unit.

One of them aimed down their weapon and fired. He jumped to one side but the bullet still hit its target, he grunted and yelped in pain as he could feel the life leaving his veins. He rolled on the ground for a second trying to get back on his feet, or crawl away. He saw several more Cerberus Troopers enter the ship and begin to fan out.

_Normandy-Bridge. _

Jeff 'Joker' Moreu was sitting at his station looking at the displays making sure that the engines were online and capable of whisking them away at a moment's notice.

For the _Normandy_ being a 'space ship' they certainly spent a lot of time on planets and docked at one space station or another. Leaving him nothing to do; just sit at his station and twiddle his thumbs for hours on end as Shepard went off to save the galaxy.

He could look at his 'private films' but they were at combat stations. And technically he was supposed to be paying attention to his station in case something interesting happened. Like anything interesting ever happens here anyways. Well aside from that one time that-

"Warning, warning." EDI suddenly announced popping up in her stall.

"What is it?" Joker asked with a start. "Blew another microchip?" He asked with a slight annoyed amusement.

"No Jeff," EDI asked in a motherly tone, "We have been boarded. I am detecting Cerberus assault personal popping up in Decks 5, 4, and 3."

"What?" Joker's eyes widened. "How the hell did they get aboard?"

"I do not know." EDI announced. "They were able to mask themselves from my sensors using a virus to override my command processors. They used a protocol I have never seen before. But it looks similar to one of the protocols from the Collector Cruiser."

"Seal off the ship!" Joker ordered. "Alert Miranda."

"I'm here Joker." Miranda announced icily causing him to jump several feet in his chair making his bones ache.

"Don't do that." Joker chastised.

"We can worry about your condition later right now we need to save the ship." Miranda pointed out then turned to EDI. "EDI activate all combat protocols and tell the crew to grab their weapons."

"Yes Ms. Lawson." EDI responded crisply before disappearing.

_Normandy-Cargo bay_

Grunt heard the shots in the cargo bay and growled feral, finding it odd that someone was firing within the _Normandy's_ bowels. He picked up his Vindicator rifle to take a look.

After several seconds he arrived and smiled. Cerberus officers. Not supposed to be here.

He hefted his combat rifle and began to lay down fire on the group who instantly returned fire.

The bullets ripped into his shields and armor causing him to wince slightly, but he kept firing, his bullets flying down range hitting their intended targets causing them to crumple over.

But there were more Cerberus soldiers where that came from, rushing into replace those who had fallen, firing their weapons as they went.

They advanced quickly under an umbrella of light weapons fire bouncing off the walls and his shields as yet others deployed metal shields.

Grunt scowled and fired more rounds at them, which glanced off harmlessly.

They fired at him through firing slits and around the barriers. They fired and he was forced to retreat over one of the main consoles covering him from the advancing forces.

He grunted as he saw some of them continue advancing through the cargo bays to the lift while others kept him pinned down by his current cover.

_Normandy-Deck 3_

Cerberus personnel poured out of the elevator on Deck Three, unloading their weapons on anyone they could, the chatter of their weapons reverberating in the tight confines of the corridor.

The guards of the _Normandy_ returned fire but were slaughtered mercilessly. Each one being killed or maimed by accurate bursts from the Cerberus weapons fire.

Several of the Cerberus brutes laid down covering fire as two of them snuck into the medical bay, quickly dispatching Chakwas, knocking her out with the butt of their rifles.

They then quickly entered the AI core and installed an EM scrambler device. They nodded the all clear to each other and activated the countdown. Leaving and firing as they went.

_Normandy-Combat Deck_

"Warning warning, Cerberus personnel have penetrated the AI core." EDI droned on reporting the state of the ship. "Warning warning, Cerberus troopers have penetrated the combat deck."

The door whooshed open on her words.

A hail of bullets met the enemy from one of the guards who killed the two lead troopers, but was taken down by the remaining two. Kelly screamed as bullets ripped into her side knocking her down, the Galaxy Map sparking behind her.

Miranda warped the other one into the wall behind him with her biotics but had to duck as the troopers fired on her.

Jacob appeared and tried to lay down fire with his shotgun trying to clear the combat deck but had to retreat as more soldiers entered the bridge.

"Warning warning, AI Core has been compromised, going initiating emergency shut-" EDI started but faded out of existence as her core programming was compromised.

"EDI!" Joker yelled frustrated and desperate. No good to anyone sitting in his chair and little good to anyone else.

Two Cerberus guards snuck into the corridor of the briefing room and threw in two concussive grenades, the blast causing the bulkheads to rain down splinters and the support beams to fall.

But the crew of the _Normandy_ was beginning to rally.

_Omega -Afterlife_

Shepard hid behind Aria's couch, which was oddly empty; the entire station was oddly empty. They had not seen a single soul in the facility since they arrived despite the signs of heavy fighting throughout. Broken tables, scorched panels, debris littering the floor. Shepard considered this for a second, waiting for his enemy, as if they were ignoring them to go onto other targets.

Shepard couldn't afford to test this theory though in case they were waiting for him to step into the killing zone.

Both Garrus and Legion were maintaining their cover by the railings with their sniper rifles, Garrus with the Incisor, Legion with the Widow, and Shepard with his personal Viper.

The door whooshed open and two stun grenades rolled into the bar exploding with a blinding flash.

"This is it!" Shepard roared as he broke cover and aimed down his rifle, "Open fire!"

The Widow roared, the Incisor chattered, and the Viper in his hands jerked repeatedly as all three weapons fired as one.

The lead Cerberus guards were hit as they came around the corner, the first batch taken out with ease. They pressed their number advantage insanely firing their SMGs as they went.

Shepard ducked to reload as the first assault went high.

He adjusted his position over to the other side of the couch and picked a new target, three quick shots to the chest brought him down.

He went to the other side, popped up, and continued his assault, rapidly firing, jerking the heat sink out of his rifle and repeating the process.

His heart sank as he heard Garrus groan in pain.

The Spectre looked around at his colleague who noticed a big hole in his shoulder missing. Garrus tried to readjust and pick up his Vindicator but took two hits in the chest, blood exploding from the cavity as he jerked back and slumped against the wall.

"Garrus!" He yelled out trying to ensure his friend was still with him.

_Not now, not after all this_. Shepard thought to himself. He had let his confidence get the better of him. That he and his squad could handle any situation and now they were paying for it. He had no idea for sure but he suspected that the _Normandy_ itself may have been under heavy fire as well.

"Shepard Commander," Legion's voice broke him out of his reverie, "Enemy forces are advancing on our position. We estimate we will be over run in five minutes."

Shepard couldn't help but notice the mechanical voice of the AI sounded pleading, pleading for him to come to the rescue.

No, not like this.

He looked over and Legion was moving left to right, his shields glistening from counter fire, the plasma from his weapon raining death down on the operatives trying to kill them.

Shepard nodded decisively.

He switched to his Tempest and fired, aiming down in one long pull. Slamming into one of the Cerberus officers square in the chest, he fell as the remainder of his bullets sailed high and plowed into what used to be the bar.

As he ran out of ammo on that heat sink he threw the Tempest at another target and quickly transferred to his hand cannon. He put four rounds into the man and he too jerked back, dead.

Shepard reloaded and fired in a blur. Quickly transitioning between targets, and reloading. Like an automaton, raining fire with frightening precision.

Legion continued to fire as well. Launching his bursts into the enemy forces and clearing a path.

The rest of their opponents were killed.

Shepard checked and cleared the area making sure they were alone before assisting Garrus. He checked the vitals, making sure he was alive.

_Good_ he thought as he felt Garrus's pulse beat slowly, but surely, _now just hold on my friend I will send help_, Shepard thought

"Come on Legion. With me." Shepard ordered picking his way over the bodies as he made his way to the door.

Legion just stepped _on_ the bodies.

Shepard ran into to the airlock quickly headlong before he realized it was locked.

"Damn it" he raged pounding on the door.

"Shepard Commander, my scans indicate severe combat and several unknown life signs onboard the _Normandy_. Probability suggests Cerberus has boarded and is attempting to take over the vessel." Legion reported adding to his boiling pool of frustration.

"Damn. Legion see if you can override the door lock and get us back on that ship!"

Legion nonchalantly walked over in front of the door mechanism and stood there. Shepard was about to yell at him to continue with his mission but the rotating eye piece let Shepard know the Geth was working hard on the problem.

"Shepard Commander," Legion started after several excruciating seconds, "We cannot override the door mechanism."

Shepard felt like slamming his fist into the glass window overlooking the _Normandy's_ docking bay, but then he thought of it.

"Legion, what's the composition of the glass?" Shepard asked.

Legion's eyepiece rotated again deep in thought, "standard glass composition."

"Can it stand up to a hand cannon blast?" He asked annoyed and exhilarated all at once.

"No it cannot…but Shepard Commander such a blast would depressurize this part of the station." Legion reported.

"Then secure the inner door and grab onto something!" Shepard nodded to the door behind him leading to inner Omega; he ripped out his oxygen piece and put it over his face.

Shepard inhaled deeply through the breath mask and said a quick prayer. He fired his weapon at point blank range causing the glass to splinter and break.

The air gushed out through the breached hull causing Shepard to fly through the hole he just made heading for the _Normandy,_ at an impossible velocity.

He hit the hull and grunted in pain. Legion followed with a thud.

_Normandy-Starboard observation Deck_

Shepard fired at the window between the observation deck. More air rushed out into space nearly causing him to lose his foot hold.

He grunted in pain as he crawled his way through the open door and into the now open deck. Legion in tow following his every move.

The emergency bulkhead rushed closed behind him sealing off the breach in the hull. Shepard felt grateful to the Illusive Man for even considering that design flaw.

The door opened onto the rest of Deck 3 and a startled Cerberus Operative turned on them.

"What the?" He announced shocked.

Shepard and Legion fired simultaneously knocking him down.

They rushed over to the elevator and activated it heading for the combat deck.

It opened after a couple of seconds revealing the scene of utter carnage. Kelly was down as was one of the random Cerberus Security Personnel that the Illusive Man assigned to his ship.

Kelly was grabbing her side and wincing, and Shepard smiled at her assuring, but a burst of weapons fire farther up on the bridge interrupted him.

"Cameron!" Miranda yelled out desperately.

He looked up with a start and saw Miranda being dragged to the main airlock on the bridge; she was trying to fight against her captor.

Another Operative shot at Shepard laying down covering fire.

He dove under the alcove where the Galaxy Map used to be in cover.

He fired at them killing the one who was firing at him.

Vaulting over his cover, he advanced in a rush on the last of the guards.

"Let her go!" He yelled at the last surviving operative.

"Never, Cameron." He said, Miranda jerked struggling as he injected her with something that made her go limp in response.

Shepard scowled fiercely. "I will kill you, drop her!"

He smirked in response.

As he lifted to make good on his promise, he was hit in the side by a concussive round. He slammed into a panel of the bridge one of the empty stations as it sparked around him.

His whole body ached; his bones were on fire as he tried to regain his bearings. He tasted the liquid iron taste of his own blood; he looked blurrily as the Cerberus Operative aimed his weapon at Shepard ready to kill him.

Shepard could not think, his hands reaching to activate his omni tool, his body was reacting on pure instinct. His brain hardly registering his automatic movements.

His fortified shields activated as the man fired, the rounds bouncing harmlessly off of Shepard's defenses.

Scowling angrily, the Cerberus officer hefted Miranda's unconscious form to himself and headed through the opening airlock.

Shepard tried to reach for her catching her leg, but it was no use, the door closed behind him, Miranda was gone.

Shepard's body raged and he could feel himself losing control, he rolled back, blackness overwhelming him.


	18. Deciding on Hell

_Normandy-Combat Deck_

It had been three days since the attack. Three painful, long, agonizing days, of bored tedium.

When the incident was over and the ship was secure Shepard immediately ordered a combat sweep of the area, looking for Miranda. After finding nothing, they had to repair the ship, again, before leaving.

He then ordered Grunt, Legion, and Jack to make a sweep of Omega and try and locate Aria. They did so quickly and Shepard got into contact with her. Apparently Cerberus double crossed her and isolated the entire station population in some of Omega's lower levels.

Aria and him had talked since then and had worked out a tentative agreement. But Omega was in ruins and she had her own messes to clean up.

He sighed.

Garrus was 'fine' though. In critical condition but was resting comfortably in Dr. Chakwas's care. Most of the rest of the crew were on Omega trying to heal their wounds; the most critical cases were in sickbay.

Stepping into the briefing room, Shepard removed one of the fallen support beams finding the action eerily similar to when he entered the room after the Collector attack.

He looked into the room, his expression stiff, hands clasped behind his back.

This time he had no one to call, no one to go to for help. He was alone in the universe. Even Miranda was gone, captured by Cerberus; to take her God knew where. And he had no idea how to get her back.

A despairing sigh escaped his throat beginning to ache; he lolled his lips around to keep the knot from growing and overwhelming him.

He had failed. He let his overconfidence in his personal ability get in the way of his common sense. And in doing so had failed his ship, his crew, but most importantly of all, Miranda.

And now she was gone. She was captured and he was devastated that he had failed her. He assumed they would have all the time in the world to mend their relationship, to just get back to it that she would come around. He loved her. And she loved him. So he thought anyways. Despite her willingness to leave him.

That he could have handled any trap, just see it and beat it with ease. The great Cameron Shepard, savior of the Galaxy, one last hope in hell of defeating the Reapers brought back to life by Cerberus in order to carry out the mission of saving humanity.

How the hell was he, a mere soldier, supposed to do those things?

But without realizing it he had internalized the ego stroking that everyone seemed bound and determined to give him. It was ironic but had he stayed in the service of the Council he probably would be better off for it.

And so he had failed. He had broken his promise and his oath as an officer, a leader, and a lover. There was only one thing left that he could do.

"Commander," Jacob announced making him jump with a start.

"Jacob." He grunted, and then looked over his shoulder, sighed, unclasped his hands and continued. "What is it?"

Jacob, his new XO with Garrus down and Miranda MIA, clasped his hands behind his back before continuing. "Sir, repairs are going as planned, we will be FTL within two hours and through the Mass Relay an hour after that."

"How's EDI?" Shepard asked smiling at the good news.

"She's still down. We just do not have the facilities on board to reboot her, and neither does Aria." Jacob reported shifting his position.

Shepard scowled, nodded, but said nothing.

After several seconds Jacob continued, "Commander?"

Shepard glanced at Jacob and leaned over, drumming his hands on the table. "You know I think it's time Jacob."

Jacob paused trying to think of what he meant. "Time, sir?"

"We have been on the run for nearly six months. We've tried to fight the inevitable. But here we are. Disabled, damaged, most of our crew is badly wounded, running out of money, supplies, and friends." Cameron explained.

"But…Cameron…sir…Commander….what about Miranda sir? We are just going to abandon her?" Jacob asked accusingly.

Cameron closed his eyes and shuddered for a second, balling his fists up. "We have no way to get to her. Cerberus has proven they don't care about my welfare, or the ship's. They want my head…for whatever reason. And the ship has suffered heavy damage. Who knows maybe we can convince the Alliance to go look for her?" Shepard tried to sound convincing.

"Sir," Jacob grunted trying to keep his voice under control, Shepard turned to him, "We have to do something. We have to save her; we owe her that much…how can you just leave her? I love her, and while I can't speak for you, you two have spent a lot of time together. But we have to do something before it's too late Shepard."

He took two steps toward Jacob getting close to him, wanting to reach out and grab him by the shoulders and strangle him. "What do you want me to do Mr. Taylor? This ship is falling apart, the crew is falling apart. Her only hope, our only hope, is the Alliance at this point. And hopefully they will do something about her, and keep her safe."

"But…Commander…I am wanted for terrorism…Kasumi is probably still on charges for some theft or another. I don't even want to know what most of the rest of the crew is in for." Jacob gestured hotly.

"I know Jacob," He said turning around towards the briefing table "Convene the senior staff in the briefing room in five minutes, and try and establish a com link with Aria." Shepard ordered.

"Aye-aye Commander." Jacob saluted before he left, leaving Shepard alone with his depressing thoughts.

_A Little While Later _

Commander Shepard stood leaning over the table with what was left of his squad plus the 'senior staff' of Chakwas, Rupert, and Ken. Gabby was still busy in engineering running repairs.

The mood instead of being jovial and busy was silent and somber. The entire room was looking at him, expecting him to make a decision. To wave his magic Commander's wand and make everything all better like he had every time in the past.

And that is just what he intended to do but he didn't think anyone was going to like it.

But first he had to get to the boring preliminaries and normal military matters, "status?" He inquired looking around the room.

"I pretty much got the armory back in shape. We lost a couple of Avenger's fighting the boarding action. They were damaged in the fighting." Jacob started.

"Most of our systems are still down or aren't back to one hundred percent yet." Ken cut in smoothly.

"Most of our food is trash. One of the operatives got into our storage and shot the place up. We are down to only a couple days of reserve." Rupert continued in a humorless monotone.

Shepard sighed; each report was making it somewhat easier on him to make the decision. "What about EDI?"

"She is not fried but Gabby and Joker don't think we can get her back without a full system restart. Which we can't perform right now with our current facilities, we need something in the Alliance…or Cerberus." Ken reported glumly.

"Well then that's that." Shepard nodded.

"Sir?" Ken inquired cocking an eyebrow at him.

Shepard noticed that Jacob stiffened. "There is nothing to it. We are heavily damaged. Most of the crew is down. I've decided to take the ship back to Earth."

"But sir?" Ken stuttered. "What about Miranda sir? Or the Reapers, we can't just turn this ship and yourself over to the Alliance! They'll try you sir."

"I know that, and it may be what I deserve. But right now we are down for the count, EDI is out, which means we need a crew now to operate our systems and most of our crew is on Omega." Shepard leaned over the table.

"I don't know Shep most of the crew you have hired won't be welcome on Earth." Kasumi piped in. "I am wanted in the Alliance for half a dozen counts of petty theft, at least. And I doubt the Alliance will take our mission to destroy the Collectors into account given _your_ history."

"And most of the Cerberus crew is wanted for terrorism for simply being _in_ Cerberus." Ken reminded.

"I know," Shepard started while typing in commands, the briefing room table hummed as it's generators came to life, Aria's Asari features resolved over it in holographic glory. "I've already been in talks with Aria. She has agreed, since we saved her…again…to take the rest of the crew, heal them, and give them safe passage."

"I promise Shepard, they'll be safe here." Aria said over the com.

"That's all I ask Aria." Shepard smiled at her ruefully. "This is the end of the line people," he turned to his crew. "We have been together for almost a year over all but….well its time that we go our separate ways."

"Shepard, you are my battle master, I will not leave your side as long as you live. Just give me a target and it will die." Grunt pointed at him.

He smiled, "It's not that kind of problem Urdnot Grunt." He smirked. "Last thing I need is a raving Krogan running around loose on Earth. Besides clan Urdnot could use you."

Grunt…grunted.

"Wrex can find some use for you in fact he seemed quite eager after you passed your right of passage." Shepard offered.

"Clan Urdnot will be greater for my presence." Grunt agreed with a slight, though unconvincing smile, finally nodding his consent.

Shepard looked around the room. Trying not to think that this may be the last time he would see them all, trying to keep his emotions in check. Last thing they needed was to see a blubbering human…Grunt would probably have killed him right then and there.

"As for the rest of you. Legion, Mordin, and Jack," he regarded each one of them in turn, "I doubt you will be welcome on Earth and I need you all out there continuing our legacy, and continuing to get the galaxy ready for this fight. Even if I can't make it. We must stand together and you are our best hope of ensuring that."

Mordin nodded.

Jack shifted nervously in her stance and then opened her mouth as if to say something snarky, froze, thought better of it, and went back to shifting.

Legion's eye focused on him for a second. "It has been an honor to serve with you Shepard Commander."

Jack snorted and Shepard grinned at him. Shepard didn't know if the Geth understood the concept of honor but he appreciated the sentiment. He nodded at the Geth mobile platform.

"Alright then," he held up his hand before anyone else could pile on for their sorrows and commendations. "We all have our jobs to do. We muster out in four hours, make whatever preparations you need to, and repair what systems you can. And then join Aria at the air lock." He nodded at the still revolving holographic image.

"Sir," Jacob offered hesitantly. "Who's going to fly you back to Earth?"

Shepard smiled, he had forgotten about that. "I was thinking Chakwas and Joker. They were a part of the original _Normandy_ crew and even with their Cerberus record…well I do need someone. And someone needs to take care of Joker. So Chakwas comes."

"Makes sense." Jacob nodded.

"Alright everyone dismissed." Shepard ordered watching as they all filed out of the briefing room, as they left he sighed heavily.

_Normandy-Bridge_

It was past time, and Shepard had seen his crew off the ship and made sure they had disembarked. Walking the empty corridors and double checking on the systems, he was now standing behind Joker on the bridge.

"Well we are really doing this aren't we?" Joker asked him.

It was not a day for humor.

"Yes." Shepard grunted.

"Well…ah screw it I don't think any of my humor would really be appropriate right now." Joker muttered.

Shepard smirked. "Well, then, I think that was the funniest thing I have heard all day."

"Ah come on Commander don't insult a genius." Joker smirked attending to his console.

"Alright. Mr. Moreu lay in a course for-"

A sudden whooshing of the bridge elevator interrupted him; he spun around reaching for his empty weapons holder expecting to see the Illusive Man himself.

Instead, it was Garrus. He limped onto the bridge, wincing with each step, but otherwise holding his usual confident Turian gait.

"Garrus?" Shepard inquired quizzically.

"Yeah, I'm here." He stiffened to his full height.

"I ordered everyone to evacuate." Shepard scowled at his longtime friend.

"Ah, since when have I ever been good at following orders?" Garrus grunted painfully.

Shepard smirked, "yeah but you're hurt."

Garrus twitched a single mandible and his shoulder in a shrug. "Yeah, but I'll live. Besides someone has to watch your back. I'm in this for the long haul."

Shepard smiled at him, feeling touched by his friends offer.

"Alright if you insist." Shepard gestured at Kelly's old station.

"Damn never thought I would be happy to see the stick in the mud." Joker muttered just loud enough for Shepard to hear, stifling a snort.

"Alright Joker, set a course for the Local Cluster, best possible speed." Shepard ordered turning around to look out the window.

"Yes sir!" Joker said with a wild mock salute.

Shepard felt the hum of the engines and the shift in direction as the _Normandy_ slid out of her berth and sped on to the Mass Relay. Carrying Shepard to his fate.


	19. Back Home

_SSV Jerusalem-Bridge_

Staff Commander O'Neill sat at his command station aboard the _Jerusalem_, maintaining a current patrol in orbit of Pluto ensuring that nothing snuck past them and attacked Earth. Securing that all traffic through the Charon/Arcturus relay was logged, cataloged, and confirmed.

It was a boring assignment but good for a shakedown and a refit. The _Jerusalem_ was a new ship, a new symbol of Alliance power and after taking a tour of the outer colonies and some of the Alien Settlements throughout council space, they had returned home. Taking them to such places like Illium, the Citadel, and even sunny Tuchanka, though they did not land at the latter. .

O'Neill was glad for his current assignment but word had reached him that soon he would be getting promoted, maybe even his own ship, in the near future. He smiled at the thought wistfully looking out the front viewport.

His console beeped at him interrupting his reverie. He could feel his Captain pivot in his chair making eye contact.

"Report Commander." He ordered.

"Sir," Staff Commander O'Neill replied dryly, trying to get water going in his mouth, "the Charon relay just activated, we have an incoming traveler. It looks like a pretty big one too, non-civilian."

"Really?" The Captain asked curiously, he came half way out of his chair but settled down letting his crew handle it.

"Yes, it's coming through….now." O'Neill replied glancing at the view port before checking his sensors.

"What is it?" Captain Foley asked after a decidedly pregnant pause.

"Sir, there has to be a fault in the system…I am running checks." He stuttered as his hands raced across the console.

"Well?" Foley pressed after nearly a whole minute.

"Sir, I do not believe it but sensors indicate the vessel is a _Normandy_ class Recon Frigate." He paused as new conclusions raced their way across the screen, he scowled. "In fact according to these readings…I mean it's a bit larger and its power source is bigger…but scanners indicate it is _the Normandy_."

"Impossible the _Normandy_ was destroyed." Foley finally came out of his chair joining him at his console.

The console beeped at him as he checked a new screen, "Sir, according to the diagnostics there is nothing wrong with our instrumentation or our sensor relays. That is the _Normandy_."

"But they were destroyed." Foley continued with a mixture of awe and suspicion.

"Don't you two read?" A decidedly female voice echoed from the back of the bridge.

Foley and O'Neill turned together to regard the female communications officer manning her station. She was new to her job and a junior officer, full of youthful zeal.

She rolled her eyes at them. "Sirs, I have been reading newspaper and extranet clippings recently. There have been obscure reports of an unknown _Normandy_ class vessel operating out in the Terminus. They have even been _seen_ in _Normandy's_ old berth in the Citadel."

"By newspapers you mean one of your tabloids don't you?" O'Neill smirked at her.

She winked back.

"Well regardless," Foley announced after he cleared his throat. "This is an unknown and a threat and I have not heard anything _official_ which means someone could be getting a fast one over on us."

O'Neill regarded him dubiously, "Who would have the technology to duplicate a _Normandy_ class Frigate…like that?"

Foley frowned scratching the back of his head in thought, letting his own inexperience at command show. "I don't know. But we have to find out. Set an intercept course and tell the SSV _Baton Rouge _and _Trafalgar_ to follow us in."

"Aye-aye sir," O'Neill responded as he and the helmsman's hands raced across their respective consoles.

_SSV Normandy-Bridge_

Cameron Shepard walked up in the bridge right on schedule as they were supposed to transit the Charon relay.

"Status Joker?" He asked the pilot who looked like he never left his seat.

"We have just jumped into the Local Cluster, in orbit around Pluto. I am laying in a course for Earth but it looks like we have company. Five ships, three of them on intercept course." Joker reported crisply.

"Pretty standard Alliance defense patrol," Cameron mused.

"The welcoming committee." Joker concurred chagrinned.

"Are they hailing us?" Cameron asked scratching the back of his neck uncertainly.

"No they aren't," his console beeped at him seemingly annoyed by the pronouncement, "err, until now. The lead cruiser is hailing us Commander, it's the SSV _Jerusalem_. Wow she was just on trial runs when we started with the Collectors."

"Put them on." Cameron waved his hand and then shifted onto the ball of his feet tentatively.

"This is Earth Patrol Squadron calling unknown ship transiting the Charon relay. Identify yourselves and state your intentions." A gruff voice filtered over the coms.

"This is Commander Shepard of the…err…ex-Cerberus vessel _Normandy_. I am on my way to Earth for trial." Cameron announced.

"Commander Shepard? _The Shepard_? Trial? What trial?" The voice asked in a rush perplexed.

_Great, I guess my terrorist activities have not been made public_, Shepard thought with a decided scowl.

"Earth is probably going to want to see me." Shepard continued, thinking that was for the best.

"Oh I see." The voice remarked with a sarcastic lilt. "Well I hate to break it to you but Shepard was reported dead, and the _Normandy_ was reported destroyed. You are most likely an imposter."

Shepard thumped Joker's chair easily causing the pilot to hiss.

"Check in with Admiral Hackett, or better yet board our ship. See for yourself." Shepard offered trying to get a control of the situation.

"Oh so you want me, a starship commander, to board your ship? Why? Do you really expect me to fall for such an obvious trap?" The voice persisted.

"You do know that with the stealth drive we could have just snuck passed your screens?" Shepard bluffed; the drive was damaged on Omega.

"Oh so now we are back to threats? Maybe I should fire on you and pick up the pieces?" The voice sounded calm but even through the comlink Shepard could tell when someone was a bit out of his element.

Shepard scowled trying not to lose control, "we are not your enemy. I have been summoned to Earth to answer for…a certain incident…by the Judge Advocates Generals."

"I have not heard anything of the kind. You have ten seconds or we fi-"

"Stand down Captain!" A new voice raged over the comlink, a very familiar voice.

"Admiral Hackett?" The first voice responded with abject surprise.

"You are to board the _Normandy_, take the crew into custody, and then pilot the ship to Earth to be turned over to Fleet Command." Hackett ordered with a tone that would barter no argument.

"Aye-aye Admiral, _Jerusalem_ out." The first voice signed off.

Shepard waited patiently for Hackett to end the com channel but it did not seem like anything of the kind was coming.

He opened his mouth to make a greeting of acknowledgement, but the comline crackled to life, "It's good to see you Shepard, Hackett out."

The line was terminated and Shepard nodded to himself.

_A little while later_

Now in his full 'dress blues' that Kasumi had given him, Shepard was standing towards the rear of the CIC, just aft of the Galaxy Map. His remaining crew was with him.

Garrus was hovering over his right shoulder, still favoring his side.

Joker was on his left wearing his usual flight suit.

The only other person wearing a dress uniform was Chakwas, now standing stiffly on Joker's left.

Shepard straightened himself as the elevator whirred to life in front of him and the door began to open.

Out spilled six fully dressed combat Marines, the lead Sergeant advancing boldly into the room.

"Commander Shepard, you are under arrest by charge of the Alliance." He announced.

"I know that sergeant." He growled feeling a wee bit threatened.

"What?" The Sergeant asked pointing his Vindicator right at Shepard's face.

Shepard wanted to snap his arm out and take the weapon away from the impetuous youth but was afraid that such an action would result in a severe fire fight, he had to remain calm.

"Sergeant stand down!" A new man entered the CIC, wearing the distinctive uniform of an Alliance Officer, Commander's insignia adorning it. Shepard noticed that a young blond woman was following closely behind him.

"Commander Shepard," The officer turned to adress Shepard curiously, and then he frowned.

Shepard smiled realizing that the officer probably wondered if _Commander Shepard_ was the proper term of address in this circumstance.

"Commander Shepard," he started again, "If you will forgive Sergeant Vega. I'm Staff Commander O'Neill, Executive Officer aboard the SSV _Jerusalem_, me and my pilot here are to take you into port. If you could show us to your helm?"

Shepard inclined his head in acknowledgement and then regarded Joker, after seeing the look on his pilot's face he had to control his own from breaking into a sudden grin.

"Joker if you could be so kind as to show our guests the helm." Shepard ordered trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Joker turned around and gestured towards the bridge, "yeah right this way." He then muttered to where Shepard only could barely catch it, "and yeah next time I will tell you how to run your ship."

O'Neill regarded the situation curiously looking a bit awkward having to take the ship away from someone that for all he knew was a 'war hero'. Shepard could not help but feel a slight pang of sympathy.

_Earth-Arrival Terminal_

After the new Pilot took control of the _Normandy's_ systems she had rushed them right into a berth orbiting Earth. The crew members were immediately placed into a shuttle to bound for Earth. Shepard couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed.

They had arrived, almost instantly, in Earth's space terminal in the city of Seattle/Vancouver.

Shepard looked around the spacious building, and instantly noticed it was almost completely empty. He smiled chagrinned; the Alliance must have cleared out the terminal for some bizarre reason.

He could only notice a few Marines standing guard in the shadows and even out the glass windows by pillars, carrying elite Viper Sniper Rifles.

_To make sure I behave or to keep people out_? Shepard wondered to himself.

Another door opened admitting another man; Shepard looked at him curiously, hardly recognizing him, but quickly determined who it was as his voice broke into a smile.

"Anderson!" He greeted.

"Cameron." Anderson nodded back in silent acknowledgement.

"What're you doing here?" Shepard asked suddenly curious.

"Oh, the Joint Chiefs, the General Staff, the Admiralty, and even the Prime Minister called a meeting to discuss the developing political situation at the Citadel, since I'm the aid to Udina." Anderson explained.

"Perfect timing." Shepard smirked.

"Indeed." Anderson fell in line with them as they were forced to march by impatient Marines. "I took some time off to help you with your defense."

"What's the rush for?" Shepard asked inclining his head behind them.

"Oh that," Anderson scowled. "Captain Foley, the commander on the _Jerusalem_ didn't exercise proper communications protocol when he challenged you. Not really his fault he didn't know the political ramifications, but he transmitted the entire conversation out in the clear. And the Alliance believes we have only a few hours until someone catches on that, you are alive, and then the Batarians will hear about it."

"Damn" Shepard whistled in sudden realization.

"Yep," Anderson nodded. "I am to take you right to your preliminary screening for the trial. We need to get it out of the way immediately or the Batarians might accuse us of favoritism. They have already been muttering for most of the last six months that we have had you in 'protective custody' out somewhere beyond their reach."

"I bet they've not been happy." Shepard scowled.

"No." Anderson griped sourly. "Things have gotten pretty tense here the last couple of weeks. The Batarians have been threatening us, politics have gotten truly bizarre here of late, and we have doubled security around Earth and the Charon relay. Fearing the Batarians might try and make a move on us."

"Are things that desperate?" Shepard asked feeling slightly shocked.

"Not really, just people think they are. Come Shepard the Admirals are waiting, well the Admiral." Anderson gestured to a door; they had apparently reached their destination.

Shepard entered the door, Anderson, and then his Marine escort followed.

In the room was a single, stiff, looking Admiral. His hair graying significantly.

"Ah Shepard…I am Admiral Walden the-"

"Head of Earth's JAG office." Shepard completed then nodded with acknowledgement.

"Good. We will convene your trial in a few hours; we must attend to a few preliminaries first….still waiting on a few of the players." Walden explained.

"I understand." Shepard said in a stiff, and clipped, monotone.

"Do you know the charges?" He pressed.

Shepard felt his mouth quirk upward in an ironic smile that he tried to surpress, "Terrorism, Planetary Genocide, Mass Murder."

"Something like that." Walden nodded, "In the meantime you will be under house arrest, we have prepared a temporary suite for you to use during your trial."

"Yes, sir." Shepard stiffened in attention.

Walden smiled at him whimsically before marching off back out the way he came. The Marines gestured towards another door off to the side.


	20. Unite The Species

Seattle/Vancouver-Courthouse.

Cameron Shepard, Ex-Alliance Commander, Ex-Cerberus starship commander, and recently shaved, stared bored at the proceedings whirling around him.

His trial was continuing at full pace. Now into the end of its first week and this was the third time that he had to sit here, in this room, as Anderson jousted with the judges and tried to get him off the hook.

The first two days were preliminary. A review of Shepard's war record, his service, his personal background, get acquainted with the judges, hear a summary of the charges (again). But alas it seemed like the public had finally caught on. Caught on, to the fact that he was still alive, and had blown up a Batarian star system.

They felt understandably betrayed.

But during the proceedings Shepard felt…puzzled. He was being tried in Seattle/ Vancouver. An important city to be sure and a sign of the merger of North America, but other than that the move did not make any sense.

He was from Mindoir. Served in space his entire career, or on foreign soil, only visited Earth a couple times even. And neither the fleet nor its supplementary 'arms of justice' were located here.

They were back on Archturus.

Shepard decided this was one of the infinite mysteries of life, and dealt with it as such, filing it away and continuing to observe the proceedings with a detached disinterest. Despite what was personally at stake for him.

Other than that the trial was perfectly normal.

There was Admiral Walden, whom he already met, head of the fleet JAG office.

Admiral Mikhailovich, fresh off a promotion, now running the fifth fleet, and on Earth for some military seminar, was the second judge.

The final person sitting at the far right from Shepard's point of view was a greying lady by the name of Grayson.

All three important Admirals in the Alliance, though for the life of him he could not recall what Grayson's current position was.

All three of them were silent. Silent Sentinels standing watch over Shepard and the trial seeming to be almost as disinterested as he was, but he knew enough of military protocol to know this was an act. And Admiral Mikhailovich was doing the poorest job of anyone, seething in his seat and looking though he wanted to burst in any moment.

This left the prosecution, a nervous looking kid who was pacing from his desk to the middle of the table then back again, and Anderson sitting to Shepard's left, to spar it out.

"And Shepard was continuing to work for Alliance interests even when he was on his mission to stop the Collectors…an enemy that was stealing human settlements and putting tens of thousands of humans at risk." Anderson cut in smoothly. "He disrupted key Cerberus assets and continued to gather intelligence for us even in the heart of their employ."

"But even then," Mikhailovich blurted not able to restrain himself anymore, as he scowled to himself before continuing, "But even then, the assets we gained from him and his intelligence are outdated. They are all projects that Cerberus has destroyed, shut down, or the Commander himself took care of."

"What about the information he gained from the operative that the Blue Suns had captured?" Anderson pressed insistently, jabbing a finger into his desk. "What about destroying the base? What about the saving of innocent civilians from Batarian missile attacks even at the cost of Alliance Industry?"

"These aren't the issues," The prosecution cut in smoothly shooting a nervous glance at the table, "these events happened before the alleged incident occurred. An incident where we have full audio both of the Commander and someone calling him Shepard."

Anderson sighed; the sound was dramatic and false to Shepard, before he pushed up from the table and stood. "Yes. My intention is not to say that Shepard's thousands of good deeds and heroic actions before makes up for what happened in the Bahak system. I'm only trying to show the impeccable nature of his character. That he isn't a man who would blow up an entire star system without a damn good reason."

"Shepard's character is not on trial here, Admiral, his actions are." Grayson piped in sounding distinctly like a school teacher reminding a wayward pupil of an impending assignment.

Shepard arched an eyebrow at the older woman, feeling a sudden wave of disgust build up within his gut. Of course who I am matters!

He tried to get a grip on his emotions before he said anything really unfortunate; he frowned and went back to lying on his hands.

Normandy -Combat Deck

Ashley Williams stood in an impossible dream, a vision of heaven, of perfection, of her truest fantasies come true.

She was standing in the CIC aboard the Normandy, just behind the Galaxy Map.

She was shocked, her mouth was agape as she stared at the bright lights and the consoles lining the walls empty now without a crew.

She had requested leave as soon as she heard the Normandy had shown up through the Charon relay.

Well…maybe that is not wholly accurate, she had to admit to herself painfully. In truth she had left her own commencement party, her and a few friends celebrating her promotion to Spectre…and to Second Lieutenant.

It was then that an aid to the Council had come in and whispered the urgent news in her ear. She dropped her glass then, shocked. But before anyone could do anything she politely excused herself and rushed out the door, down the Citadel foyer and booked the next available transport to Earth.

And here she stood.

She had to confess herself impressed, though she probably shouldn't have been. Cerberus did an excellent job replicating and improving upon the original Normandy, making it the same but different. Better even.

"Pretty impressive eh?" A voice piped in forcing Ash to turn her head and regard the man that she didn't notice crawling out from under the Galaxy Map with some cabling in his hand.

"Excuse me?" She deadpanned.

"Oh sorry, Engineer Pressly sir." He introduced himself.

"Pressly?" She asked puzzled. "You weren't related to the Navigator Pressly on the original Normandy by any chance?"

He nodded, "Yes sir, he was my uncle…taught me everything he knew about navigation…and then I went into engineering."

Ash smiled, "nice to meet you," she held out her hand and he shook it gingerly. "And yes, it is pretty impressive."

She looked around the high spacious ceiling and the mostly empty room.

"And I see that Cerberus had added a lot to the ship's specs." Pressley continued consulting his pad.

"Improvements?" Ash asked genuinely curious.

"Yeah," Pressly nodded typing in a few commands.

"Some weird shield tech, experimental armor, a better drive system, leather seats." He scrolled down the page pointing at each item as if it mattered, "some Turian canon I did not even think was…possible…and an AI."

"An AI!" Ashley yelped backing off defensively.

"Don't worry its offline." Pressley smiled at her smugly. "Besides Cerberus added a lot of restrictions and safeguards to the design. Just in case…though it seems someone removed them…don't worry we will turn them back on before we turn her on."

"We're turning her on?" Ashley asked dubiously, and then wondered why it was a 'she.'

Pressly nodded again disinterested, "yep, by Alliance orders, from the top."

"Why?" Ashley hissed.

Pressly glared at her and then blew a long sigh, "she's an AI, but she's a human built AI, the first successful one in history…that I am aware of. Fully integrated…fully combat ready. Why not use her? Why not study her in case we need the information to make our own one day? Imagine the opportunities and the advancement in Alliance Cyber warfare!"

"That is exactly what I am worried about." Ash sighed.

"Actually she helped us out of more than one tight spot." Someone growled behind her.

She turned around aggressively but her scowl transformed into a smile as she realized who was speaking, her former Turian squadmate, Garrus Vakarian.

"Garrus!" She greeted happily.

"Hey Ash," Garrus smiled crookedly at her.

"Wow…I knew you were on Horizon with Shepard but I didn't think you would've stayed with him this long given his employment." Ashley explained.

"He would be lost without me." Garrus pronounced smugly.

"I'm sure." Ashley returned sarcastically. She looked around the CIC again, "they sure did an amazing job with this place."

"They sure did. It's like we never left her really. Sharing adventures, going after the bad guys, though it's not all perfect." He scratched the back of his head, Ashley shot him a look. "What this ship is quite maintenance intensive, too many calibrations. With the Turian, and Alliance, and Cerberus technology all crammed together…something was bound to go wrong."

She smiled at him sympathetically. "I imagine the crew wasn't that easy to deal with either."

"What do you mean?" Garrus asked.

Ash had to restrain herself to prevent from doing a double take, or looking at him bug eyed. "It was a Cerberus vessel, with a Cerberus crew." He still did not get it. "They're racists Garrus!"

He shrugged, "They weren't that bad. Actually the treatment that I have received here is worse."

She looked at him skeptically.

He sighed. "Look on Cerberus I was part of the team who took down Saren, who was a threat to everyone. I participated in a human squad, under the command of the first human Spectre, and as an over eager cook of ours said 'we did humanity proud that day."

He shrugged, "here I'm some outsider, a nut. Someone who was on the ship of the most wanted war criminal in recent history, a person responsible for blowing up an entire star system. An alien on a human ship."

Ashley nodded finally conceding the point and trying to keep herself from shooting everyone in the room. How dare they disrespect him like that!

"And they won't let me in to see Shepard. I wonder why I'm sticking around. Thinking of booking transport home." Garrus continued bringing her out of her reverie.

"I know! I still have to drop off my testimonial. But I miss him, and I can't believe that they aren't letting anyone in to see him. I just wish I could talk to him for a bit." Ash frowned.

Garrus winced. "Yeah…"

"What?" She shot skeptically.

"Well…it's a long story. I might as well check on those transports…congratulations on your promotion by the way Lieutenant." He said rushing off through the elevator.

Leaving her to stare at him dumbfounded. She shrugged it off. She had a lot of work to do.

Not only was this a little vacation but she also had to go over the ship and oversee its refit into appropriate Alliance Standards. Painting the ship, changing all of its command codes, and repairing the battle damage. All in preparation for a new Commanding Officer who would take control of her and head back out to the stars. AI or no AI.

She sighed stepping into the lift herself, punching in the destination to the Captain's cabin.

She drummed her hand on the railing waiting for the lift to complete its rapid ascent.

The door opened and she barreled through it without a second thought, walking through the door to the cabin itself.

She froze when her senses took in the surrounding cabin. She smirked to herself. Cerberus really knew how to go all out. I am surprised Shepard did not go mushy and fat with this kind of treatment.

A large fish tank adorning one wall, the bed fit for a king, she could even make out the edge of a couch.

The desks were pretty small. Shepard had a display case featuring several ships from their travels and adventures.

Both Normandy's, a Geth ship…Sovereign.

She shook her head in bewilderment before moving to the chair outside his terminal, crooking one leg over it.

She opened it and flipped through the folders. She saw that, again, his private messages weren't…private. Or his personal logs. No passwords or other protection.

He was too trusting…that and anyone who violated that trust would likely have their limbs twisted at some very odd angles.

She flicked through the messages with a bored smile on her face, but froze. Something had caught her eye.

The cursor jerked as she moved the pad in the direction and highlighted it.

Text flashed and scrolled on the screen before her. She frowned and began to read it.

Am I insane? I feel like I am losing my mind. I am falling in love with someone who is in Cerberus. Someone who is so cold and distant, an enigma I just have to know. And Ashley didn't seem interested anymore, saw her on Horizon. But this is the most important mission of my life, and I am here compromising it again? I do not know what the future holds but I know I want to get to know her…Miranda.

Ashley was stunned. She did not know what to feel…how to feel…about this particular revelation.

On the one hand she felt betrayed, hurt, at Shepard for moving on like this. Seemingly days after they had met on Horizon!

No that's not fair. She realized.

But on the other was the depression at her. She had let him down; she hadn't contacted him or got in touch since then either.

Granted it was not entirely her fault.

Ever since she got back to the Council she was put on 'Spectre watch'; Training, doing missions, taking her time, assigned to deep cover without any hope of getting a message out, especially without blowing her cover.

And then as soon as she got back she was rushed into a promotion for her efforts then joining the elite ranks of the Spectres. Then there was the party…and just when she was going to get a moment to share the good news with Cameron she was told the Normandy had been captured and Shepard was on Earth awaiting trial.

And here she was.

She sighed. She didn't know what the future had in store for her; all she knew was that she would try to keep her feelings in check for the coming war.

Seattle/Vancouver-Alliance Facility.

Shepard lounged in his Alliance provided couch being bored between trial sessions. The trial was consuming most of his time and attention, but for the few hours he was free from court, he was here.

It was a nice room, spacious, good sized bed, extranet capable vid screen.

Only thing they didn't provide was a com terminal capable of reaching out long distances. They were probably afraid he'd would call in a Cerberus extraction team and kick the asses of the hapless Alliance security detail.

But that meant he couldn't do what he wanted to do most.

Look for Miranda. Try and get into contact with her. Or Liara to get a sitrep.

So instead he flipped through the channels on the screen, feeling uninterested and forlorn. Surfing through the cheap modern reality shows, the action adventure dramas, the sentimental 'westerns' from Earth's past, and a new Docu-drama on the Shanxi Siege. From the cooks' perspective…

Nothing that Cameron considered worth his time.

Finally he settled on Alliance News Network, which was just returning from a break.

A balding man resolved himself on the screen sitting behind a clear glass desk with his hands clasped.

"Good morning, it's Monday June 6th and protests continue into their first week regarding Shepard's trial." The view switched to a view of the street outside the local Alliance base showing a small crowd, about thirty in all. "Earlier today a small group gathered outside the suspected location of the Shepard trial protesting his actions, our reporters caught up with some of them."

The view switched again to a reporter holding his omni tool in the face of a young girl.

"So why are you here?" The reporter asked.

"I am here to protest the actions of Commander Shepard. He betrayed us. He became the first human Spectre and savior of the Citadel! But really was a Cerberus spy! And was working with them to promote their anti-alien agenda!"

Shepard snorted internally.

She had to be someone who was there just for the ride. Likely her boyfriend or father was the real radical and she was taken along and told to spout meaningless talking points.

Shepard sighed though with a slight smirk. The camera now panned across the crowd showing a strange mixture of Humans, Batarians, Turians, and even an Asari or two.

Shepard picked up his glass chagrinned, saluting the screen in an almost mocking fashion. He had done in his infamy what he never was able to do in his fame.

Unite the species.


	21. A Day at the Range

_Seattle/Vancouver-Alliance Facility_

"Anderson." Shepard spoke evenly looking at the elder Admiral, his former Commanding Officer. "What's up?" He continued curiously.

Admiral Anderson had invited Cameron to a junction in the middle of the Alliance Facility that was holding him and his trial. He didn't state the reason just that he wanted to see Shepard. And since he could currently walk about anywhere in the base itself he had obliged, not really having anything better to do.

"Ah good Shepard, glad you could make it." Anderson turned to him clasping his hands behind his back.

"What's all this about?" Shepard asked again.

"I decided that since you are technically on house arrest, and since you can walk through the facilities whenever you wanted, I decided to be your chaperone for the day. Give you time on the firing range." Anderson explained.

Shepard smiled crookedly, "you sure you want to give me, a terrorist with extensive weapons and combat training, access to a gun?"

"You keep on bringing that up." Anderson remarked turning to walk down the corridor.

Shepard followed him and shrugged. "I just find the whole situation ironic. Almost as ironic as those protesters outside." Shepard jerked his thumb at the wall in the general direction of the aforementioned protesters. "That I went from hero of the Citadel, first human Spectre, savior of the galaxy, and most famous human to have lived in quite a while…by name certainly…to dead, then resurrected, then working for a terrorist cell, then to actually committing an act of mass murder to save the universe from genocidal machines that the galaxy still believes doesn't exist. I doubt one of those old video game writers on Old Earth could have come up with a plot so outrageous."

Anderson smiled sympathetically, "I see what you mean."

They arrived at a door and Anderson held out his ID badge for a scanner, an electronic whir scanned it in before a synthetic voice greeted, "welcome Admiral Anderson, please enjoy the facilities."

The door then clicked open allowing Anderson to enter, beckoning Shepard to follow him.

Inside the room was a pretty typical firing range. Six wooden framed stalls set up in a row overlooking a concrete enclosed range with targets extending out to 150 Meters. The room was currently empty except for the sergeant at arms who regarded the two of them with a certain suspicion, but said nothing.

Shepard followed Anderson to one of the bins and regarded the weapons inside; he smiled at them seeing they were a fair mix of Pistols, Hand Cannons, Assault Rifles, and Sub Machine Guns.

He picked up the largest rifle in the bin and checked it over its smooth frame, running his hands alongside it and admiring it's obvious lethality. He had seen Zaeed use this weapon from time to time. On it was the label "Revenant."

"Well shall we begin?" Anderson asked breaking Shepard out of his ministrations, Shepard turned and saw a cold smile plastered on the Admiral's face.

Shepard returned the look with a nod before taking two long strides over to the firing booth.

He settled the weapon against his shoulder letting it rest semi-comfortably in the nook and aimed down its sights.

A deep breath steadied him as he began to center on the target down range set for about one hundred and ten meters.

With that accomplished he squeezed lightly on the trigger causing the bullets to fly down range.

Shepard gritted his teeth as the weapon threatened to shake out of his hands feeling just like he imagined a jack hammer would. His teeth began to clatter and his aim began to pull from center mass to the left hand corner. Spraying the target, and eventually the back board, with a full spread of fire, Shepard could barely make out concrete chips fly off the material behind the board as its support and back drop seemingly disintegrated.

He grunted feeling slightly impressed and respectful of the weapon, noticing that he had drained the thermal clip.

He turned over to Anderson watching him over the wall in the other booth as Anderson quickly finished off the targets he was aiming for with small mechanical pops from his pistol.

Finishing Anderson activated the pulley system on the targets as they rushed forward back to their respective owners.

"Nice shooting." Anderson remarked with a slightly sarcastic twinge as he examined Shepard's target.

"Not used to this weapon." Shepard volunteered with a halfhearted shrug.

The target silhouette was ripped right along, starting around its midriff and moving out towards its shoulder. The amount of fire against it caused half of it to hang off the rest of the paper by the thinnest of threads. This would be 'nice shooting' indeed if all he was expecting to face was a paper target in perfect conditions, but not against a wave of Husks, when conditions were barely perfect by any stretch of the imagination.

Shepard proceeded onto something more his style, the Phalanx hand cannon. He picked it up and examined it carefully before aiming down range.

He squeezed off another thermal clip, the weapon threatening to jump from his hand every time he pulled the trigger, but when he got the target back he was quite satisfied with the grouping he made along its centerline chest and just under the chin.

Cameron turned to Anderson twisting his head, thinking for a second. He shrugged it off when Anderson stopped firing.

"You know I've been meaning to ask you for a favor." Shepard finally managed to choke out.

"Oh what is it?" Anderson asked his face stiffening.

"During the mission to Omega, the one before I came here," Shepard started trying to keep his hands from fidgeting behind him, "one of my crew was captured, by Cerberus. I want the Alliance to go look for her."

Anderson sighed, "Look Shepard it's been weeks, we do not even know where they could have taken her!"

"We have resources Anderson, you know that as well as I do." Shepard insisted.

"This is cold turkey. After the weeks you have been here, and the lack of any leads on current Cerberus operations in the first place there is little we can do. And I doubt anyone can really help us with this right now." Anderson explained.

"Damn it we have to do something!" Shepard felt his fists clench behind his back.

"Look Shepard I know she was part of your crew but you are military, you have to know that these things happen. Especially to you, your squad on Akuze, Kaidan Alenko. This is not an easy life." Anderson arched his eyebrow.

"I know that, but I don't want it to be her. I made a promise that I would try. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her." Shepard muttered.

Anderson paused before responding, a look of comprehension playing across his features "I see. Look, I don't know what I can do on my end but I will make a few discreet inquiries."

"Thank you Anderson." Cameron nodded with a slight smile.

"Shall we get back to our relaxing day at the firing range?" Anderson inquired with a smirk.

Cameron shrugged, "Sure, it's been a while since I've really been able to blow off some steam."

He went over to the bin again and picked up the next weapon. It looked like a small suitcase really, tan in color with a sighting attachment. He unfurled it expertly and went through the pre weapon checks.

Finding the weapon easy and smooth, he aimed down it. He squeezed the trigger and the round went down range with extreme velocity, and precision, nailing the target just by the abdomen.

Shepard grunted to himself impressed.

The weapon responded well to his touch. Easy trigger, good accuracy, and it fit more securely in his hand and shoulder arrangement then the 'Revenant' did. He proceeded to open fire.

Each time the weapon jerked violently in his hand slamming into his shoulder making it hurt after a while. But the rounds still went right where he wanted them to, right on target. .

Shepard loaded another thermal clip and began to fire getting into an easy rhythm with the weapon making the shots more accurate, and somehow his shoulder hurt less.

He grunted surprised as he safetied the weapon and looked it over.

Anderson finished with his round.

"Why didn't we ever train on these weapons before? It seems kinda silly not training elite Special Forces in the most advanced weapons, or any weapon really." Cameron inquired. "I don't think I've ever fired this weapon before in my life."

Anderson nodded. "I agree with you but that wasn't really the point of the N7 program."

"It wasn't the point of the best special forces program known to man to not make us into the best soldiers possible?" Shepard asked with a slightly amused lilt.

"No, the N7 program was for specialists, not generalists or combat leaders. It was tailored specifically to help find and exploit a soldier's unique talents and capabilities. Since you were a biotic Vanguard it was necessary to help you in areas which would be beneficial to that specialty. Close Combat, recon, advanced guard." Anderson explained matter of factly.

Shepard nodded appreciating the subtleties in his former Commander's explanation. "But that would suck if one of these Special Forces were on a solo mission and it required skills from one of the other…classes if you will."

Anderson frowned. "It was thought that whatever training we provided you would be more than enough to get the job done no matter the situation. And under most circumstances you would have a team backing you up, like you did. Consisting of Adepts, Vanguards, Soldiers, Engineers, Infiltrators, or Sentinels."

"But I lost my team on Akuze." Shepard reminded his friend.

"Yes, and you survived. Ironically that event simultaneously proved that you were the perfect candidate to be the first human Spectre, and a starship commander, but it was those very qualities that got you blackballed as far as the N7 program was concerned. The loss of your team, no matter how much circumstances were beyond your control, meant you could never lead another N7 team. For the N7s, team is everything." Anderson finished.

"I see." Cameron frowned being reminded of those tragic days. The gut wrenching agony of watching his team die, the people who had entrusted him with their lives, but also having to fight for his own survival, not having enough time for the grief and agony to hit him until long after those events were over.

"Admiral, Commander." An aide stepped into the room breaking Shepard out of his reverie. "The panel has convened and would like to see you."


	22. A Matter of Politics

_Seattle/ Vancouver- Admiral Anderson's Office. _

"Admiral, you have an audio com link coming in for you." His aide reported over the intercom causing Anderson to look up startled.

"Who's it from?" He inquired suspiciously, not expecting any calls.

"I don't know, they didn't send a proper ident, but it's marked urgent." The aide explained simply.

_This should be interesting,_ "Put them on." He ordered getting out from behind his desk, pacing as he waited for the mysterious person to announce themselves.

"Greetings Admiral Anderson." The garbled voice finally spoke.

Anderson stiffened his body instinctively being put on guard. Wondering what the heck was going on.

"To whom am I addressing?" He asked formally.

"I am the Shadow Broker. And I have information for you." The voice proceeded with what sounded to Anderson like slightly amused curiosity even through the voice maskers.

"What's this going to cost me?" Anderson shot hoping this was not some game to toy with him, or to get him indebted to the Broker. Like some mob boss paying off an ancient Earth Admiral.

He was met with silence, unexpected silence. If Anderson were to guess he would have thought that the Broker was taken aback by the suggestion.

Finally it started haltingly, "believe me I have only the best intentions at heart. I know that my organization doesn't have the best reputation but the information that I have is vital to the security of the Galaxy, including my neck of it. And if I give this information to you, we still have a chance. So I give this information to you, free of charge, in the hopes that we can all stand together."

He was intrigued, as his eyebrow shot slightly upwards before he responded, "What do you have for me?"

"I have been monitoring reports out of Batarian space recently. Whole Colonies are vanishing; whole systems are going off the grid. I received a report of a sudden burst of communications followed by nothing. The entire system is cut off. And it's expanding. Ships are going missing, mercenary vessels, freighters, even a few Asari colonies braving the Traverse and Terminus and a Krogan outpost or two." The Shadow Broker listed off each report with a surprising lack of passion.

"What does all this mean?" Anderson asked not respecting the dramatic pause.

The voice _sighed_ dramatically. "Based on my readings there is only one place they can be heading. They are heading for Earth."

"The Reapers." Anderson breathed the word shocked, they were finally coming.

"That is my assumption." The voice concurred flatly.

"How long do we have?" Anderson asked attempting to break himself out of his mental shock.

"Weeks, days even. You have to do something."

Anderson bit his lip hesitantly, he didn't even want to say what he had to say to this situation, of course this _was_ the Shadow Broker so he probably shouldn't, but the Broker did not have anything to gain by giving him this information nor did they have any reason to lie.

"I can't, not without proof." Anderson shot into the com leaning over it.

"I've given you all the proof you should require." The voice stated bluntly.

"Is it?" Anderson sighed. "I do actually trust you in this case, but if I tell my superiors that I got a message from the Shadow Broker they will not believe it. Or they'll be suspicious. It could take me weeks just to convince them that this is a legitimate threat."

"You have to do something." The voice insisted.

"And we have been. Because of the threat of Batarian attack we've doubled, even tripled security. The guard has been placed on full alert and we have most of the First, Third, and Fifth fleets either defending here or Arcturus, we are as ready as we'll ever be." Anderson stated with full confidence.

"That may not be enough Admiral, not for what's coming." The Broker stated simply, signing their death warrants.

"Maybe not, but we will not go down without a fight. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to take care of." He nodded reaching down to switch the comlink off.

"Take care Admiral Anderson." The Broker stated softly and femininely before it signed off.

Anderson sighed and waited for his guests to arrive.

_A little while later._

Cameron Shepard walked into his friend's office as the doors whirred open in front of him. He took in the simple surroundings albeit temporary office flare.

But he was not the only one who was present; Shepard smiled upon seeing the other guest, Admiral Hackett. Shepard's old friend, mentor, and the person responsible for getting him into this mess in the first place.

"Hackett!" he greeted happily.

"Cameron," he nodded, and then smirked, in response "You know I never could've done that in the past, called a subordinate or former subordinate by their first name."

Shepard returned the nod before acknowledging Anderson, "You wanted to see me?"

Anderson smiled behind his desk, "Yeah, you need to know what you're up against, what the stakes are in this trial, and who is out for your blood. Your trial has really kicked up a political shit storm."

"Blowing up star systems tends to do that." Shepard remarked with surprising levity despite the obvious sarcasm.

"Fair point." Anderson agreed.

"But I figure it's more than that, isn't it?" Shepard sat down next to Hackett for what he figured was a long meeting. "Something in my action is politically inconvenient."

"It's inconvenient because it has nearly dragged us into war with the Batarians at a crucial time." Hackett joined in.

Shepard glanced at Anderson to notice him wince; he wondered what in that statement could cause such a reaction.

"Any soldier can figure that much out, war is never convenient." Shepard reminded.

"True," Anderson conceded, "but the fleet brass is deeply divided on this issue."

"Basically," Hackett waved with his hand indicating the entire building, "the fleet is divided into three sections right now, each of which would be disappointed in your current foray."

"Which are?" Shepard asked, trying to keep from bolting at the boring geo political talk and wondering what relevance it had to his current situation.

"The first group is the aggressors; Admiral Mikhailovich is a part of them. They want to increase our military readiness." Anderson held up a finger. "They want to increase military spending especially in Heavy Cruiser and Carrier development, and are generally spoiling for a fight. Then you have the Conservatives, they want to decrease military spending and the role of the Military Industrial Complex so we can cut taxes and get our budgets under control. Admiral Walden is a part of that group."

"And we are the self-styled 'dreamers'," Hackett cut in smoothly, "we are dedicated to the protection of humanity but through new technologies like the _Normandy_, and other similar projects."

"Where does that leave Grayson?" Shepard asked the obvious question.

Anderson shook his head, "She is an unknown Shepard, no real political leanings, none that I know of, and who is always impartial, she is our best shot."

Shepard furrowed his brow, "but you said Admiral Mikhailovich was aggressive, surely he should be pleased by prospect of war with the Batarians."

"He just doesn't _like_ you Shepard," Anderson started sitting back down. "Plus with your command of the _Normandy_, your defense of such technologies, and you banging the war drums about the Reapers you have been stylized as one of us…our support for you has not helped. Basically he wants to fight an enemy, especially the Batarians, but if the Reapers do exist that will require a change in strategy. So he will vote against you."

"Walden is pretty fair," Hackett growled, "and usually votes fairly but he doesn't want a war with the Batarians to be on his conscience. And if the tribunal finds you innocent then that's what we'll get. Plus we could even get sanctioned by the Council. He may believe you to be innocent but under such extremes he'll probably sacrifice you for the greater good."

Shepard smacked his knee annoyed, "So basically that likely leaves two votes against one. So what you are telling me is, basically, no matter what good I might've done or why I detonated that Mass Relay I _will_ be found guilty."

"That seems to be the long and the short of it." Anderson frowned.

"And all due to politics, what an end to a brilliant military career." Shepard mused sarcastically.

"It's not over yet, we still have to go through with the trial. Go through the motions, a miracle might happen, or we might find that we need you Cameron." Anderson stated emphatically chopping his hands through the air.

Shepard looked at his friend, he was holding something back. A dark look haunted the man's eyes, _he knows something_. Shepard decided.

But he knew he couldn't pursue it.

If Anderson wasn't saying anything then he probably had good reason not to.

"Well this conversation has been most enlightening but I do have a meeting with the panel in a few hours and should have some lunch, if that's all?" Shepard inquired.

Anderson hung his head slightly, "no, not that I can think of. Good luck Shepard."

One more thing occurred to Cameron; he turned around coming back into the room. "I forgot to ask, who is getting the _Normandy_?"

"That officer you met from the _Jerusalem_, Commander O'Neill is getting the ship as soon as we finish refitting her." Anderson started, "Good officer, he should make a credit to the ship when it starts its next tour."

Shepard nodded and left.


	23. They Come

_Seattle/Vancouver-ANN Studio_

John Beck straightened his tie briefly as he sat down in front of the holo recorders. He felt hot and flushed, his heart was pounding, and he was even sweating…which he hoped the filters could remove for the broadcast across all of Earth

The alert went out just seconds ago, right as they were forcasting the local weather; someone in the military had tipped them off, which caused the producer to alert the weather team to alert the public they were breaking to commercials for an imminent news alert.

In that time they had tasked him with informing the public of the full story, and scrambled to find an 'expert' on what was coming, a hack beaming his image in from an Alliance Department Civilian Sector office building.

Which left Beck barely three minutes to get ready and composed for the coming interview, and to somehow get across to the public that they could be in imminent danger.

The holo projector warmed up as the balding man's features appeared in the chair in front of him, which he could just barely make out on the other side.

"Good afternoon and I am here with a representative from the Alliance Defense Department who is here to help me explain strange events on the outside of the Solar System." He explained into the recorder before twisting in his seat to face his guest. "Good afternoon Doctor."

"Good afternoon." The holographic head bobbed in annoyed acknowledgement.

"So, right to business, I'm told time is of the upmost importance…tell me what has the Defense Department detected?" He asked his first question, still trying to compose himself as that bastard at the other end looked as if he were watching a particularly boring…well news program.

"Well," The expert started folding his hands, "Our long range sensors which monitors the outer parts of the Solar System have detected what appears to be a large fleet heading this way, en masse."

Beck paused hoping the man would continue, "Doctor, how exactly are you defining en masse, are we talking hundreds of ships?"

"No we're talking about Thousands, a large percentage of them are heading this way. Though some seem to be heading throughout the Solar System, while others are maintaining their position." The Professor grunted his explanation.

Beck's eye widened slightly before he continued, "So, in your opinion, is this in preparation against a legitimate attack?"

"I wouldn't lend credence to reports of mythical sentient warships coming to kill us all." The professor smirked dryly turning away for a brief second.

_Who said anything about 'mythical sentient starships'_, Beck wondered. "But Doctor, by all reports the ships gathering around Saturn are massive, they bypassed our normal relay protocols, and as you pointed out there are a lot of them coming." He breathed before taking the plunge, "Who else could it be? Who else has the technology to build this kind of fleet with massive ships in such massive numbers? Is it the Batarians? The Turians? Or the geth? _Who could it be?_"

The Doctor averted his eyes for a second narrowing his eyes deep in thought.

_This guy is BSing me_, Beck thought to himself. He hated when people did this, did'nt give him the truth so he could properly inform his listeners.

"I don't know." The Doctor admitted.

Beck's heart froze; it skipped a beat before it continued. That was one of the scariest things he had ever heard.

_Seattle/Vancouver- Alliance Facility. _

The alarms were blaring in Shepard's ear; the red signal was whirring above him bathing the walls in crimson red. Alliance Military were running about the place at full speed knocking into him and carrying important looking memos.

He decided to join the cue running off towards one of the junctions hopefully he could find someone who could explain to him what the hell was going on.

"Anderson, what's happening here? What's the rush?" He asked finding the Admiral standing in the middle of the junction directing traffic.

"A large fleet just jumped into orbit around Saturn, they are heading this way." Anderson explained as he briskly walked down the hallway, Shepard rushed to catch up.

"Is it the Reapers?" Shepard asked between gasps.

"No one is announcing for sure and officially we don't know, but that is as good a guess as any. Hackett's gathering the fleet to meet them. Come on we have to get to the tribunal and tell them what's going on here. This is more important than all of us." Anderson gestured rushing off.

Shepard rushed into the room where his trial was being held where the three Admirals were still gathering.

"Shepard, what is this?" Walden gestured vaguely to the alarms still blaring.

Shepard looked at the vid screen showing a large starship whirring in the black of space, heading to their destination with rapid purpose.

"It's the Reapers." He announced turning around as a shudder invaded his body.

Walden blinked. "I see…well we don't have a lot of time. We have to gather the fleet. Tell me Shepard, how do we stop this?"

Shepard inhaled deeply. "The survival of the human race is at stake here. We fight, or we die, that's the plan. We stick together, and we unite everyone, otherwise we just stop, here, now, the entire human race."

"And we need Shepard," Anderson cut in coming around to face the Admiralty, "We need him in command of the _Normandy_, he is the only one who has fought these beings, and the only one who has defeated them."

"Oh I see," Admiral Mikhailovich cut in steepling his fingers. "The Reapers show up and you expect us to turn command of a powerful Alliance asset over to a possible war criminal. Don't forget this trial has not been resolved."

Walden and Grayson both stiffened but said nothing.

Shepard felt his rage rush to try and cut off his intellect.

"This is about more then me, more then you or any of our agendas!" Shepard spat pointing an accusatory finger at the bench. "This is about survival! We need all hands on deck for this one. Arrest me, put me on parole, guard me, I don't care what you do to me just let us stand!"

Mikhailovich rose out of his seat hostilely, "If you think we are just going to-"

A roar boomed into Shepard's ears, crackling and cracking of metal as it came undone and snapped apart, his instincts kicked in as he attempted to run in the other direction. Another crash slammed into the building and a gout of flame launched the table that the Admirals were seated at, causing it to roll around.

Shepard ran as fast as he could in the other direction, trying to escape the onrushing object flying at him.

It slammed into his back thrusting him downward and sprawling him out on the deck.

He rolled over, trying to get up, looking around. His vision was blurred, his ears were ringing, and everything seemed surreal, unreal, like a dream.

Anderson went to check on the Admiral's in the room, shaking his head sadly in response. Obviously none of them had made it.

He returned to Shepard, who could just barely make out Anderson's concerned features, which broke out in a worried smile.

"Shepard!" He asked, sounding distant through his haze, his brow crinkled. "Shepard can you hear me?"

Another crash drew his attention as Anderson's head shot around to look worriedly where the tribunal's table used to be.

"Come on soldier, we have to move!" Anderson ordered hoisting Shepard up and dragging him over one shoulder as they both moved as a unit.

They rounded a corner together and stepped out into the cool North Western morning air as it slammed into Shepard, burning his face, but reinvigorating him and bringing him back to his senses.

Civilians screamed, the protestors, as a Reaper particle beam slashed into them causing the bodies to scatter.

Anderson and Shepard maneuvered to the other side of the street; Shepard waved him off telling Anderson he was good, and capable of moving under his own power.

They both turned as one as another high pitched wail shot across the boulevard. The building crumbled and exploded as it was ripped apart by the red-white Reaper main gun.

"Come on Shepard we have to move!" Anderson insisted trying to coax him off in the other direction, "Come on we have to get you back to your ship."

Shepard shook his head disbelievingly hardly comprehending what he'd just heard. "Wait, my ship?"

"Yeah," Anderson nodded, "The _Normandy_. We have to get you there and establish your command."

"But it's not mine anymore. I have not been reinstated, the ship is about to go to O'Neill." Shepard stuttered.

"Consider yourself reinstated," Anderson started handing him his old dog tags, "_Commander._ By my executive authority you are now on parole, in command of the _Normandy_. Come we need to get the job done."

The tags felt cool to the touch, familiar, metallic. He stared at them uncomprehendingly for a second not daring to believe this actually had transpired, almost not wanting to believe it had.

"Shepard, we need to move, now!" Anderson yelled from down the block shaking him out of his reverie.

He glanced at the sky sighting the Reaper who had taken out the courthouse and the crowd advancing slowly, looking for new targets. His feet spurred into motion ignoring his injuries and pain as he chased after Anderson.

They ran head long down one block, up another, turning right at a major intersection, attempting to distance themselves as far from the court and base as they possibly could. Together they were trying to outrun the genocide that was ripping its way through the city around him, hoping to survive just long enough to contact the _Normandy_.

An Alliance military vehicle roared down the road in front of them coming to a hault, Alliance Marines popped out, forcing them to stop.

"Admiral, sir!" The lead one greeted glancing up at the sky.

"Do you have a radio?" Anderson asked between heaving breaths.

"Yes sir, we do, it's also tied into the com grid, assuming we still have a com grid, and can reach throughout the Solar System." The Marine reported handing it to him.

Anderson took it with a nod, "Very good Marine, here there might be more civilians that need rescuing; try and secure the area and make it to an exfil point."

The Marine hesitated for a second. "Sir, what about you sir? With just you and your escort you will not be much use if the Reaper ground forces find you."

"I know, but right now there are more people out there that could use our help if we separate. They need you. Just leave us a weapons package" Anderson pressed.

"Yes sir," The Marine saluted crisply before getting back in his vehicle.

Shepard watched them leave sadly, but knowing that Anderson might have made the right choice, though it was likely a futile one.

"Anderson to _Normandy_," The Admiral spoke into the radio grille.

Static met them in bitter response for a second as the radio tried to burst through the Reaper jamming.

But finally they got a response, "Admiral what is your situation?" A non-descript, but familiar sounding, female voice announced.

"We are trapped in the middle of Seattle/Vancouver, we need pick up. I'm with Commander Shepard." Anderson reported.

"Shepard?" The voice asked surprised. "We're on our way, what's your location?"

Anderson frowned looking up at the sky not seeing anything from their vantage point. "Unknown as of now, we will try and get into contact with you for further instructions when we have a location. For now just get here."

"On our way Admiral." The voice replied before signing off.

"Alright, now we need to find a place to lie low so we can survive." Anderson ordered.

"I'm all for that." Shepard nodded, before hefting the pistol the Marines had left.

They both surveyed their surroundings, picking the best direction and moving out that way.


	24. Mandate: Survival

_Seattle/Vancouver_

"My God, look at the size of them, how are we going to stop them!" Anderson remarked looking at four or five Reapers that were tearing the mega city apart, towering over them like heathen idols long past.

"I don't know survival first, and then we can work on a way to defeat them." Shepard responded decisively.

"Come on I think I see a good place for an evac sight." Anderson opined pointing off into the distance.

Shepard followed the finger and nodded stiffly. The area did not seem to be under attack yet, it was better than the space port which was getting ripped apart as they spoke.

They began to move out as a unit traveling along the rooftops trying to maneuver down closer to their destination.

"Husks!" Anderson sounded an alarm, "Take them down!"

The mutated humans scaled the wall in front of them as Shepard followed his gaze and saw them attempting to cut them off. It took a slight second as he considered the creepiness of the Reapers already turning humans into these abominations before he started to open fire.

He got down into a solid stance leaning slightly on one foot and firing with his pistol. He pulled the trigger repeatedly as the bullets arched through the air and hit their targets in the back causing them to grunt with an animalistic yowl. One of them managed to scale the wall and begin advancing towards them but Shepard and Anderson both dispatched it with ease.

"This way." Anderson nodded off towards an apartment complex.

Shepard covered him as he advanced and opened the door. An Alliance Fighter flew overhead followed by a Reaper Oculus crashing into the side of a building.

Frowning Shepard entered the door and followed Anderson into the room.

It was mostly intact, but the door at the other end was stuck open.

"I think that's our exit." Anderson commented.

Cameron nodded his assent. He went over to the door and tried to shimmy it open using his body as a wedge. He pushed and heaved with his weight and slowly, and excruciatingly, it began to budge. Anderson went through the bulge.

He would have followed but he heard a slight _bang_ from behind him drawing his attention. He looked back over his shoulder, wondering whether it was a husk or something else. They didn't have the luxury of leaving their backs unsecured.

Cautiously approaching the vent where the noise came from he crouched slightly, weapon drawn. He took a deep steadying breath and dove around, to be met by the face of a young boy.

The kid was 6, 7, maybe even 8 years old; terrified, of the world around him.

"Everyone's dying." The kid remarked despondently.

As if to punctuate the statement Shepard heard screams, he looked over his shoulder as a Reaper vessel was making its way through the city, long gout of energy coming from its nose.

"Hey kid come with me, I'll get you to safety." Cameron soothed holding out his hand.

The kid jerked back for a second and crawled back into the vent, Cameron had the slightest desire to just yank the kid out and drag him. But he had to be gentle.

"Hey Shepard, where are you?" Anderson asked from the other room.

"Just a minute! We've got a-" He checked the vents, the kid was gone, he sighed, "never mind I'll be right there."

He got up and dusted the dirt off his legs, and followed Anderson through the door.

_Normandy-Bridge_

"How long?" Ash snapped annoyed while tapping her foot on the deck.

"We're still warming up the reactor; we'll be able to go any second." Joker responded staring at the readouts as they arched steadily upwards.

"Come on, come on." Ashley muttered barely audible.

"Don't rush it there is nothing I can do." Joker snapped on edge.

"I know Joker just we need to get out of here, they're counting on us." Ashley murmured in continuance.

They were in the middle of reactor startup operations, the last thing they needed to do for the refits, when the Reapers had struck. Perfect timing really, but Ashley wished they could've had five more minutes in order to sweep to Earth and retrieve Anderson and Shepard.

A low electronic hum broke out through the ship as the lights brightened and consoles came on.

"About time, Joker hit it!" She ordered.

"The engines are still activating." Joker announced through gritted teeth.

She sighed frustrated and drummed her fingers on the back of Joker's chair. Fuming, she was now impatient it that this was taking so long. She'd too much to talk about with Shepard to let it all end now.

"Status!" She snapped, "What're the Reapers doing." She turned to the sensor station inquiringly.

"The Reapers are slowly deploying throughout the Solar System, with a large dispersion of forces methodically sweeping through their assigned areas," EDI's electronic orb jumped up making Ashley start with a hiss. "My apologies Ms. Williams." She said simply.

"Err no problem." Ashley replied caught off guard.

"There are currently 38 Reapers in orbit around Earth, one over Mars, and at least four over Luna, one heading this way, it just took at an Alliance Cruiser." EDI reported finishing the previous question.

"Which ship?" Ashley clenched her fists.

"It's the SSV _Jerusalem_. Warning: Reaper vessel is approaching weapons range and is beginning to lock onto the ship yards. There appear to be three types of Reaper ships, heavy dreadnaught, lighter escorts, and ground assault." EDI answered precisely.

"Very well, Joker we need that power now!" Ashley ordered.

Joker smiled, "Hang on!" His hands burst into a flurry of motion as he began to type in commands causing the _Normandy_ to rocket out of her berth.

Ashley had to dig her fingernails into the back of the chair as she could feel her stomach drop out from under her, her body being forced slowly backwards as the acceleration really kicked in.

The Reaper fired on the ship yards ripping them apart.

"What're our orders Lieutenant?" Joker asked craning his neck to face her.

"We have to make our way to Earth without getting turned into slag and then make the pickup." Ashley mused. "So set a course for Seattle/ Vancouver, precise landing coordinates when we recieve them."

Joker frowned uncertainly, between a look of doubt and sheer boldness. "Sir, what about the Reapers we may encounter between now and then? I don't look forward to getting us in there."

"Have you forgotten about the stealth drive?" Ashley asked with arching eyebrows.

"No," Joker grunted, "Just that its _Reaper_ technology. The Collectors were able to detect us; the Reapers gave them their technology."

The current Spectre smiled at the young pilot wolfishly. "Joker, our scientists have gone over the data from your engagements with the Collectors. We think we have upgraded the drive well enough where we can pass them as close as 500 Meters and they won't detect us."

Joker checked his readouts. "That's still going to be a pretty close fit."

"I know, you can find us the path." Ashley patted his arm, hoping her confidence would improve the pilot's ability even if just by another percentage point.

They didn't have the luxury to mess up. If they did Shepard and Anderson would be dead, and so would their best chance of stopping the Reapers and uniting the Galaxy. Ashley was quite convinced of this no matter her other personal feelings, and she still cared, even though she was still wounded. She looked out at the spinning globe called the Earth as it got closer.

EDI popped up in her stall and suggested causing Ashley to come out of her reverie. "I recommend that we make the transfer point over New York. It seems like the Reapers coverage there is minor and no Reapers are currently assaulting the city, though some are on the way. It looks as though one Reaper was heavily damaged and is currently adrift, we can sneak in there."

Ashley's head bobbed in acknowledgement.

"I see it." Joker muttered concentrating on his readouts and flight controls.

"Vega?" She asked activating her Omni-tool.

"Yeah?" He asked over the speaker.

"I want you on the guns. Just in case, stand by on the new ground assault package." She ordered.

There was a decided pause. "On my way."

The _Normandy_ rocketed to Earth closing the distance between the Moon and the Earth rapidly. It was hard not to notice the destruction being fostered on the home world of humanity; the Reapers skulking in orbit, massive dark holes in space ripping through the remaining starships. Not to mention the orbital defenses, and space stations being ripped apart by Reaper's weapons fire.

"Anderson to _Normandy_!" The com signal suddenly crackled to life.

"Go ahead Admiral." Ashley responded trying to keep the relief out of her response, "It's good to hear your voice."

"It's good to be heard," Anderson agreed. "We've found a likely location for the pickup… by the Seattle/Vancouver docks."

"Roger we'll be there soon." Ashley replied glancing at the distance reading. "Don't die!" A burst of static greeted her. "Admiral? Admiral? Admiral?"

_Damnit Shepard if you die I will kill you myself_, they had too much to talk about, too much to resolve, too much air to clear for him to simply die. Not now! Not after what that bastard did. One way or the other she wanted to solve things with him, for better or worse. She was fuming at the thought that the Reapers would deny her this most simple of requests; after they had survived everything else.

"Whoa." Joker yelped laying the helm hard over causing the deck to heave lolling over to port causing Ashley to be thrown painfully into the cockpit railing. "That was close."

"What was that?" Ashley asked gritting her teeth and rubbing her shoulder, nursing her wounds of both pride and physique.

"That Reaper just swerved and cut us off. We got annoyingly close to the Reaper vessel." Joker replied settling back in.

"Apparently the Reaper took a severe hit from an Earth Dreadnaught that is in low orbit; it staggered the vessel significantly and caused substantial damage." EDI reported.

"Perfect!" Ashley thumped the chair. "Joker bring us about."

Joker looked at her incredulously, "Are you nuts?"

"A damaged Reaper!" Ashley exclaimed.

"A damaged _light_ Reaper." EDI emphasized.

"Shepard and company can wait for a few minutes for us to take a little pressure off the defenses." Ashley continued.

Joker sighed. "Fine, I guess I'm outvoted." He muttered continuing. "Stupid feminine hormones."

She ignored the comment and slammed down on the intercom. "Vega! Prepare that Thanix canon!" Ashley commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Vega replied sounding slightly gleeful.

The _Normandy_ swung around rapidly shredding speed for maneuverability as they quickly moved to face their enemy. Nose on nose. They completed the turn and shot towards the Reaper like an arrow, closing rapidly to pointblank range.

The Thanix cannon deployed off its mounts glowing light blue as it gathered its energy to fire.

A burst of Molten material, shards of metal, exploded at the advancing Reaper. It was small, and compact, with only one main gun. But still the armor held, for a second.

The arrow of light, and energy slammed hard into the Reaper causing it to stagger, then roll over, and explode. It fell like a flaming meteor diving through the air towards the ocean as it tried to reestablish its Mass Effect fields and right itself. Disabled, but not destroyed.

_Normandy_ as if making one maneuver swung around at full speed and dove for the hard deck, heading for the sprawling city below them.

"Now crossing over into North American airspace over New York; altitude 60,000."

Ashley nodded. "What's the status of Anderson and Shepard?" She asked, this time turning curiously to EDI's port.

"They have arrived at a crash site and taking cover, however I am detecting several life signs approaching them. Based on their profile they would seem to be husks of some sort, there are many." EDI reported.

Ashley's eyes widened. "Vega standby ground strike package, Jeff you have command of the bridge."

Ashley ran for the elevator preparing quickly if she hoped to save the two people they were supposed to be rescuing. She didn't even have time for cursing herself over attacking the Reaper.

"ETA three minutes." Joker reported over the intercom as they were beginning to head over the center of the former United States.

Not much time at all.

_Seattle/Vancouver-Shuttle Crash Site. _

Shepard hunkered down in the cabin of a crashed Kodiak shuttle on the outer edge of the old docks. He picked up a fallen Mattock battle rifle off the floor of the compartment and hefted it, noticing and pocketing the four thermal clips that came with it.

"Do you think that the _Normandy_ will arrive in time?" Shepard asked.

Anderson sucked on his lip, "Maybe, we sent the signal a while ago."

Shepard opened his mouth to continue the conversation but a high pitched wailing moan arose from the other end of the docks.

More Reaper Husks advanced on them, looking like they were Batarian versions of the mutated beings.

"Damn." Anderson muttered working the kinks out of his arm.

Shepard smirked, "Come on old man."

They ran from the cover as a unit to better face the Batarians and they began to wail as more of them continued to pop up.

The Husks started their advance landing on the platform moving towards the two humans slowly and methodically, not caring about their casualties, nor caring about destroying them unlike the gung ho style of the Human versions.

Shepard fired his weapon aiming down the sights. Now he was firing constantly attempting to take down the targets in front of him, and then reloading. Using between 3 and 5 rounds he expended in order to take down the Batarianized Husk.

But the more he fired the more appeared. To make matters worse they were advancing rapidly.

They fired on their position forcing Shepard to duck with a frustrated grunt. He was perspiring and felt on edge. Now breathing hard, he panted trying to catch his breath.

He maneuvered to fire again taking blasts to his shields, Anderson advancing on his right taking his own hits and dishing out his own.

Time to reload again, he was down to his last thermal clip, and still they came. Fifteen or twenty of them he saw rising out of the buildings and the background.

Cameron sighed deeply. This was it, he was dead, and there was no way he could survive. Not with the enemy advancing and constantly firing and him with limited ammunition.

The Mattock lurched into his shoulder after several seconds as he went back to firing, picking his targets carefully, aiming down the sights until he had a good sight picture. Two shots killing each Bataraian, with no regard to his shields.

The trigger clicked, he was out of ammo.

He closed his eyes and stood, waiting for the Batarian rounds to rip into his shields and sides. Not wanting to end up as a Husk, just to get it over with.

"Gentlemen you're ride has arrived." He heard distantly.

Shepard's eyes shot open as the ground before him exploded violently, shaking so abruptly nearly knocking him off his feet. His hand shot up covering his eyes as the debris flung in every direction, slamming into his shields.

The _Normandy _slid low over the buildings leveling off and positioning itself over the edge of the docks, gracefully shredding speed and reversing course to move into an even hover.

"'Bout time." Anderson acknowledged triumphantly.

The airlock opened and…Ashley appeared…holding an Avenger automatic rifle raining fire down on the Batarians before them.

Shepard's heart swelled at the sight of her. The _Normandy_ just barely coming down to save them, painted in Alliance colors and sitting there waiting for him to return.

He ran sliding over one of the boxes in the docks and jumping into the airlock.

"Welcome back Commander." Ashley greeted simply.

Cameron nodded in response as he continued to walk into the elevator toward the CIC, but he paused, Anderson was not following him.

"Admiral?" Shepard asked turning to him.

A Kodiak shuttle burst overhead firing its reaction thrusters to land.

"I need to stay Shepard, someone needs to run the resistance if the entire Admiralty has been taken out." Anderson announced.

"Then we'll stay, with our stealth drive we might be able to launch hit and runs!" Shepard shouted over the roar of weapons fire.

Anderson shook his head and cut his hands through the air emphatically. "No! We need you, we need the galaxy. Our only hope for Earth is if you can unite the Citadel and bring us reinforcements. I'll try and hold out here, give us a reason to fight."

Shepard nodded guiltily. "OK." He said despondently, despairing over the inevitability of it all.

"Joker, prepare to get us out of here." Ashley said into her com.

The ship began to hum in response and move ever so slightly, inching forward.

Cameron stared at the surroundings watching the chaos before him; people running to the evac shuttles struggling to get on long enough to be whisked away to potential safety.

The boy was there, from the air duct. He and Shepard traded a look, Shepard being relieved the kid was safe.

A roar caught both of their attention; a low rumble arching over the entire area.

A Reaper lumbered forward, towering over the civilians below, they screamed and scattered breaking for the evac formation which was waiting.

The kid caught sight of them and bolted terrified, he boarded the shuttle.

Shepard watched apprehensively. The shuttle moved forward trying to gain altitude, attempting to escape, and just barely gaining speed.

The Reaper turned to them looking curiously, its main gun activating glowing red.

It fired, the long gout of flame arching into the lead shuttle, before turning into the tail shuttle, the one with the kid, blowing it apart.

Shepard flinched back covering his face from the explosion. He sighed looking down at the deck as a sickening feel came over him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Ashley offering him a sympathetic and concerned look. But her expression shifted as if she remembered something and her face hardened.

"Let's get out of here." He mumbled.

Cameron rushed into the CIC with Ashley following closely behind.

"Joker get us out of here." Shepard ordered.

"Hang onto your pants gentlemen we are going to be in for a wild ride." Joker responded activating his helm.

"Warning, two Reaper medium ships are laying in a pursuit course. They seem to be following some of our drive emissions." EDI reported popping up again in her receptacle.

Shepard grinned, relieved to see EDI back and fully integrated into the ships systems again.

"Welcome back Shepard." EDI chirped a greeting.

"Good to see you too EDI", Shepard nodded.

A flash of weapon's fire split across the bow of the ship forcing Shepard to get back to business. They only had a few seconds to make a decision.

"We have breached the atmosphere." Joker reported.

"It looks as though the Reapers are not able to get a full lock onto us." EDI reported next.

Another flash from behind them arched across the screen, but held there before slamming into the aft end of the _Normandy_. Shepard careened into the back of Joker's chair and his legs almost buckled as he grabbed onto the chair to keep him from falling. His knees and ankles ached in bitter protest.

"Joker we need to go! Get us out of here now!" Shepard ordered desperately.

"I know!" Joker replied through gritted teeth. "Just give me a destination."

The answer was obvious. If they went to FTL for too long the Reapers would likely blow them out of the stars, so they had to remain close, but far enough away to escape the carnage.

"Joker, take us to Mars." Shepard ordered.

Joker nodded taking the ship into FTL and into the black of space.


	25. Mandate: Unite the Species

_Normandy-Briefing Room_

_Another day, another catastrophe, another briefing_, Shepard thought grimly as he took in the newly assembled senior staff, his new and old officers sitting there shuffling their paperwork and their notes. Shepard wondered if this was something humans did, or if it were a personality quirk, always gathering to _discuss_ things after something tragic happened.

The _Normandy_ was resting comfortably over Mars. Immediately after arrival Shepard ordered them around the poles to vent their heat sinks and to hide out from the Reapers, with only minimal systems and the magnetic radiation swirling around them, they were well hidden.

After accomplishing this he had ordered repairs, and to attempt contact with any survivors. The holographic heads of Admiral Hackett and a squad commander in the Third fleet revolved in the center table. Hackett looking beat up having just escaped his flagship being turned into slag by a Reaper.

Finally Shepard couldn't take it anymore; he turned to face the room a scowl decorating his features.

"Alright people, settle down, status?" Shepard glanced around the room.

Ash shifted her eyes for a bit and shuffled her computer pads nervously. "The initial reports, what we can make out of them, from Earth aren't good. Casualty reports are listed at nearly a million, the Reapers have landed at multiple sites around the planet, and the fleet and orbital defenses have all but been obliterated. Only good news is that some of them have broken off the attack to head through the Charon relay."

Shepard sighed.

"That means we can mount a counter attack." The new commander of the third fleet, what was left of it, announced after a moment's pause.

Shepard arched a skeptical eyebrow at him but it was Hackett who countered the claim. "Unlikely, our forces were ripped apart."

"But we were caught by surprise!" The Admiral pressed.

Shepard handled that one sarcastically, "Yes, the first, third, fifth fleets, as well as our defenses over Earth and Archturus itself has been annihilated. Over a third of our star forces, who knows how many marines and ground personnel, all of that, ripped to shreds with only…" Shepard abruptly stopped turning to the other hologram present, "EDI how many Reapers did we manage to disable?"

"Three Shepard." EDI replied crisply.

"So…" he confirmed, "over 60 warships, many Carriers and Dreadnaughts, all lost." Shepard finished the grim tally.

"We have to do something," The Admiral snarled, "the people of Earth are counting on us. To avoid becoming Husks or to become vaporized by particle beams."

"And if we want to do something about it we shouldn't waste our time on a hopeless rescue mission. Shepard's right, we just have to hold out for a while longer and hope Earth can do the same." Hackett snapped at his colleague. "Shepard, what do you suggest?" The hologram turned to face Shepard.

Cameron's throat went dry, he was being asked to make a suggestion by one of the Supreme Commanders in the Alliance Navy, he hoped that Hackett appreciated the irony.

"We've only one chance." Cameron started. "Unite with the galaxy to take down the Reapers and reclaim back Earth, or die. We need to gather what's left of the fleet and rendezvous at the Citadel. Make a stand there, defend the Citadel, and use that as a rally point. It's only two jumps away from Earth."

"We're abandoning Earth?" The third fleet commander went bug-eyed. "What about the other colonies? The outer Colonies, the colonies in the Traverse…hell even the Terminus…you can't be suggesting we just leave them all behind?"

Shepard gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "We may have to. I doubt the Reapers will be too interested in them. Not until they've tried to cripple some of the other races first."

"That's a hell of a gamble Shepard." The Admiral snarled.

"Yes it is," Shepard admitted holding up placating hands, "but if going to Earth with the fleet is suicide then trying to defend a dozen small colonies dividing and subdividing the fleet isn't going to do them, or us, any good."

"I don't know if we can just leave those people." The Admiral sighed.

"We aren't. We'll be fighting for them to make sure some remnant of the human race survives, we have to keep the big picture in mind." Shepard tried once more.

"I understand the tactics Commander, but not the morality. It's hard to keep big picture when you know you could be sacrificing millions of lives." The Admiral shot steepling his fingers.

Shepard sighed, his thoughts fleeing to Miranda for a second, to their conversation, their last conversation. "Believe me Admiral, I know that." Shepard said softly.

"Who put you in charge anyway?" The Admiral asked rhetorically, all things considered.

"Admiral Anderson." Shepard answered.

"And how do we know this? Admiral Anderson is stuck on Earth, last I saw you were about to be charged with mass murder." The Admiral continued.

"I can personally vouch for the Commander's claims, Anderson sent me a message just before all communications were terminated informing me that in the event this happened Shepard would be promoted to Commander." Hackett explained, "Besides even if he didn't, I can... Shepard has full authority to command the _Normandy_ and use it in ways he deems necessary for the survival of the human race."

_Hell of a mandate_ Shepard thought to himself with a wan smile.

The Admiral on the com link tapped his mouth in thought looking distant, but he was quiet, uncomfortably so.

Hackett cleared his throat.

Shepard turned to EDI, "How long do we have to complete this mission before the population of Earth is fully exterminated?" He tried to keep his tone nonchalant but his stomach twisted painfully, they were talking about the life and death of humanity's home world.

"Based on current casualty projections we have between four to five months to complete our mission. However, I must urge caution; it is more than likely to be four months given that our defenses will be degrading over that time." EDI explained.

"Four months to save the human race." Hackett mused grimly, frowning, "that doesn't give us a lot of time."

"No." Shepard sighed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that though, Earth's defenses are strong, most of the major cities and strategic hard points have been upgraded by high level Kinetic Barriers. They'll hold out." The Third Fleet Commander stated confidently.

Shepard exhaled loudly and turned to him, "The Reapers hardly use Kinetic based weaponry though. They use almost exclusively Directed Energy Beams from what we've seen."

The Admiral moaned wearily and arched back into his chair, the camera bobbled for a second as it tried to keep him in its sights. "Well, I think we've discussed this issue to death. And we need to go. Ultimately the decision is mine what to do with my military force, the Commander cannot order me certainly. I'll take your recommendations into advisement but I will not just forget the people stranded throughout the Galaxy. Third fleet command out." His image faded, Hackett's grew to fill its place.

Shepard regarded the Admiral with a skeptical look, "What do you think he'll do?"

"He's in a difficult position Shepard, we all are. He'll try and have it both ways, I think. He can't ignore the logic of trying to unite and make a stand, and to gather our forces. But he also can't ignore the suffering on the outer colonies." Hackett theorized.

"He'll further divide the fleet?" Shepard asked dubiously.

"That's likely." Hackett grunted. "But the fifth fleet is with you, whatever forces I can command will gather at the Citadel."

Shepard leaned over the table. "Exactly! What do you have left?"

"We took a beating," Hackett admitted, "I think I can scrape together at least another Carrier battle group that survived Archturus. Besides I'll be sending out a general order passing your suggestion along. It's likely we can get at least one, maybe two of the other fleets to join us at the Citadel."

"Can't you just order them?" Shepard offered the obvious.

Hackett shook his head in response, "No, one thing that Admiral was right on, being a protégée of Admiral Mikhailovich, this is a tough decision. No orders. We'll have to make our own decisions, at the fleet and squadron level. Hell maybe even down to the individual ships."

Shepard nodded, "I understand, and you're right. Good luck out there Admiral."

Hackett nodded grimly. "Same to you, Hackett out."

His image faded into oblivion.

"So now what skipper?" Ashley asked after Shepard failed to offer any orders. "Where do we go from here?"

Shepard frowned, stunned into indecision. No one had truly united the Galaxy before. Even the member races of the Council had their own agendas. He didn't know where to begin or where to go for help. The impending catastrophe should lend some credence to his claims and pleas, that if they didn't stand together they'd all die separately.

But, there was always one option, the most obvious option.

He tapped on the intercom. "Joker, what's our ETA for the Citadel?"

"Not long, 28 hours since we're forced to use our normal drives to attempt escape from our current position." Joker reported after a pause.

_28 hours,_ Shepard winced. Time was of the essence, every second brought hundreds of people to their deaths, and it was going to take 28 hours before they could start their mission in earnest.

"We have no choice," Shepard announced, "we go to the Citadel, spread word about the attack on Earth, our plans, and to design our strategy from there."

"Understood Commander." Vega nodded.

"Dismissed, we have a lot to do before we arrive." Shepard ordered signing everyone else out.

The assembled crew saluted, turned on their heels, and left the room one after the other; leaving Shepard alone with his thoughts. However, he did not have the luxury to ponder, he had to lay in their course on the Galaxy map. He sighed and started walking.

The door opened as he nearly bumped head long into Ashley.

"Ashley?" He choked. Up till now he could avoid her but now she was right here, in his face. He steadied his nerves, not that he had anything to feel guilty about, but he couldn't quell these feelings around her. "Do you need something?" He queried tenuously.

"Look Shepard…Commander…C-Cameron." Ashley stuttered, she sighed and looked at him defiantly. "I know about you and Miranda. I read your logs."

Shepard's back stiffened perceptibly. He was hoping for the chance to tell her himself, in a while, after they had started their mission in earnest and their gear stowed away.

"Look Ashley, I'm sorry…just… too much time had passed, you were so distant on Horizon and I never heard from you." Shepard pleaded haltingly, his hands suddnely not knowing what to do with themselves, either flutteringly nervously, or scratching the back of his neck.

She frowned. "I know. Not that it makes it any easier of course. We still need to sort this out, both of us, our feelings, if we have any. And I know the mission is too important." She finished, her eyes now pleading with his searching for some answers…any answers.

She hesitated.

Shepard pressed, "But?" His body was beginning to catch up.

She sighed. "We're in control of the most unique warship prowling the stars. With a stealth drive capable from hiding from any threat, an AI, and plenty of reserve Ezo. The universe is coming down around us; there is little hope in hell that we can actually stop the Reapers. We could always…look for her."

A fire arched through Shepard's body, burning his insides and his senses. An unholy cocktail of pain, desire, embarrassment, and shock flooding his system.

Here was a woman that he once loved and probably still did, offering to give up everything just for the chance to save Miranda.

"I mean I read the mission reports," she continued glancing to one side and blushing, "I know what happened to her. I know how much she means to you. And if that person you love is not me. I understand, no matter how much it hurts."

Shepard growled internally, grappling with himself. She had opened Pandora's Box and let the thought run around free and lose in his head. To damn the human race, to damn the galaxy, just to go off on a wild goose chase in a hope of finding Miranda. Sacrificing everything, even his own life, with the small chance of being with her, even for only a second.

_But I can't do it_. The thought slammed into him like ice water, dousing his fire and letting his reason return. It would be an abject betrayal of her. Of her ideal, of what she wanted him to do and what she had become, of everything, the person she had become, the person he had become. As much as he wanted to fight for her and only her he knew that he couldn't. He had to keep the big picture in perspective. She would loathe him if he didn't. So would Ashley.

This was supposing Miranda was even alive in the first place.

Shepard smiled at her with genuine gratitude leaning in towards her. "Thanks for the offer…Lieutenant? is it now?"

"Yes, sir." She stated with bated breath.

"It's tempting, but no thanks, I made a promise to her once and I must keep it. No matter what." Shepard stated trying to relax his tensed neck muscles.

She smiled nervously, "Just checking, making sure you were the Shepard I remembered."

"Good," He grinned, clapping her on the back and then looking at her seeing the pain on her face, causing him to withdraw his hands cautiously.

"This is not over yet, we still have a lot to solve Shepard, a lot of time to repair something of what we had once, if anything at all." Ash offered hopefully.

Shepard nodded, "Well, let's get this show on the road."

They marched to the CIC, to the Galaxy map, the crew giving him nervous looks. He needed to reassure them.

"EDI give me ship wide." Shepard ordered, a tone sounded letting him know he could proceed. "Crew of the _Normandy, _this is Commander Shepard. We have fought long and hard, but there is a greater fight to come. I know you're scared, hell I am. But if we do our jobs, and complete our mission, we have a chance. This is about survival, as much for us, as it is for the human race. As long as there is one ship fighting…humanity continues. And that ship is this ship…the _Normandy_, this ship will be our home and the beacon in the night. You have your orders, do your duty, and we'll make it through. Shepard out."

Loose applause broke out on the deck and died down quickly as if scaring itself with the impropriety. Shepard grinned at the display.

"Joker, set a course for the Citadel, best possible stealth speed." Shepard ordered, straightening in deep resolve.

"Aye-aye." Joker replied over the intercom.

Shepard looked at Ashley again before leaning over the Galaxy map and with an almost smirk on his face he grunted out, "Now let's do this!"

The _Normandy_ rushed out from their cover, and onto their destiny.

**Final AN/ C:**

First of all sorry for the delay on this chapter, primarily trying to come up with something to say and other real life issues. But its here now. Enjoy.

I would like to thank everyone who has read this, or will read this and has reviewed. I want to thank my editor for helping me grind out the kinks. And that it was a joy writing this and reading your reviews.

But I have two requests.

I have noticed many people has favorite this story, or alerted it. Thank you. But, tell me what you like, what you hate about it, and just any general comments. I always enjoy and appreciate getting reviews from people greatly. And if you love it that much, spread it around.

Hope to see you and continue to provide you with more entertainment through the years.


End file.
